Links
by rikkilucario7
Summary: Legendaries are being kidnapped left and right. No one knows why or how, and everyone is worried. When Giratina and Sky are kidnapped, their kids, Blake and Jacey, end up having to team up with Austin and Lily's kids and Uncle Jay to help save them. Meanwhile, Darkrai and another morph are leading the effort to break out of their captivity. Finished, the next book is up!
1. Trench Coats

Hey people! Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I didn't get home until nine last night.

About OC's, I only got two for the main and a lot of minors -_- I was looking for a very specific (it took me a full minute to remember how to spell that word right xD) type and didn't find one, so I'm using them all as minors. I'm sorry about that...

ENJOY!

Chapter One

_**Myles**_

I've been doing a lot of running lately.

No, not the kind that you do when training for a marathon or for exercise or sport or whatever.

I've been running for my life.

Six months ago these people started chasing me. Not for the reason that I'm a so-called dark freak. That's a pretty common reason as to why some people don't like me, considering the black hair, black leather hoody, dark sunglasses, black sneakers, and that I like to stick to the shadows.

I actually don't quite know why they're chasing me, but I'm guessing it's because I'm a darkrai pokemorph, meaning I can change into a human or any pokemon, but I'm most comfortable as a darkrai, and my nature reflects upon it. Some pokemorphs' looks show it, like mine.

I've already tried ditching them. I went halfway around the world for a month before coming back to my hometown of Sydney. They followed me on the plane, through the cities I visited, and then back. What was with them, I didn't know. I still don't.

As of now, they're on my heels. This isn't the first time they've done this, and it sure as hell won't be the last if I manage to escape them.

Today there's four of them. As usual, dressed in trench coats with dark sunglasses and black combat boots.

I'm pretty sure they have weapons, but they haven't pulled them yet. Yet.

I turn a corner, heading into one of the darker streets of the city. Darker even for now, a moonless night with clouds covering the stars.

I keep running, hearing my footsteps echo loudly. _I have to think of something, and fast! _I tried to morph. As soon as I had started to go white, I heard a bang and a bullet embedded itself into my left arm. The white washes away, but I'm still human... I had to get into some cover before I could try again.

Damn it! Do you know how many times I've hurt that arm?

Trying to ignore the pain, I dodge right into another corner.

Shit! That damn corner turned me into a wall...

The guys are on me too fast, and suddenly I'm struggling. One slams my body into the rugged brick. Two others grab my wrists and shove them to my sides.

A white light shudders down my body as I try and morph. The moment the fourth guy sees this, he jabs a stun gun into my back.

Suddenly, I can't move. I once read something about stun guns. Something that said they can leave you temporarily paralyzed.

That was now the least of my problems. I felt a needle in my back, and knew it was a tranquilizer.

The blackness hits hard.

* * *

It would have been longer, but this was written before I had any OC's. I was a little over-eager xD Hope you guys liked it! The next chap will be posted soon :D


	2. A Legend That's True

Here's the next chap for you all! I had it written and the other one was really short, so, yeah.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Two

_**Claire**_

A lot of stories start off with a normal day. With my family, no day is normal, just regularly weird. Today there was that single change that probably sparked the whole mess.

_**Claire**_

I woke up this morning at 5:30, as I do every day. I get out of bed and manage to not fall asleep on my feet as I make my way into the bathroom.

After showering, I take a few minutes to decide what I feel like wearing. I then dig through my drawers to find skinny jeans, a bright blue cami, and a black poncho with fringes at the end. I find my black platform heels. My dad thinks I'll fall over, like my mom, if I get anything taller than the two inches they are.

I walk back into the bathroom and straighten my blond hair, another twenty minutes. I use hairspray to get rid of the firzz. I put on base, a light blush, a gold eye shadow, mascara, and red lipstick. I check my nails, which are currently French-tipped. They're perfect, as I had thought.

Finally, at 6:30, I walk downstairs. My brother, Tyler (who's older by two _years,_ not maturity levels), has gotten himself in some jeans and a Bears jersey and is finishing up some math along with his Frosted Flakes this morning.

I stick a mini bagel in the toaster and go to sit next to him. "You should have finished that last night."

"Yeah, I know," he sighs. "The game was delayed."

"Oh," I respond. "Are you almost done?"

He takes a moment to scribble down something, then smiles and announces he's finished. Tyler gets up and stuffs it into his bag. My bagel pops out of the toaster and I get it and a plate.

"Plain?" my brother doesn't look surprised. "You're skinny as hell. Why plain?"

"Because I like it and I plan to stay skinny as hell," I retort. We're silent as we finish eating.

At seven, we get our bags and head down the block to the bus stop. Our parents weren't home today, otherwise one of them would drive us.

_**Claire**_

Most of school is pretty boring. My best friend, Carol, and I did have one interesting conversation during math, though.

"Hey, where do you think that Jacey girl went?" Carol asks me.

"I don't know. When did she disappear, anyway? Like a month ago?" I ask her.

"Yeah. Rumor has it that she was arrested for drug abuse," Carol says.

"I wouldn't put it past her. She was, like, ultra goth," I decide.

"She didn't paint her face white, though, like most of them," Carol reminds me. "But she did wear a lot of black."

"Yeah. Wasn't that Blake kid her brother?" I wonder.

"The fourteen-year-old that skipped a grade?" Carol asks. "I remember none of us sophomores liked him too much."

"Totally. He was too smart," I agree.

_**Claire**_

"Uh, Claire, what are your parents doing?" Carol asks as we walk up to our house. Walking home is something my brother, Carol, and I do a lot.

She's seen a bunch of weird things at my house. Not this.

My parents, Austin and Lily Aurastone, are both PIPA agents. PIPA has recently been taking on mission that CIA or FBI would normally take, except for the fact that they relate to pokemon legends and dealing with agencies such as Zairon, which is like the disbanded Team Plasma or Team Rocket. CIA and FBI don't quite know what to do with them. Before PIPA started taking them, these mission were handled by trainers. As you can imagine, parents didn't like that. So, since PIPA missions have gotten harder, my parents have found new ways to train themselves.

Such as wrestling on the roof.

"Go, Mom!" Tyler yells beside me. My dad shoots him a "not helpful!" look.

My mother has one arm wrapped around my dad's neck and is trying to get hold of his arms. Once she manages to get one arm completely under her control, she throws him off the roof. I'm not joking. My dad does a flip and lands in a crouch on the ground, a few feet away from me.

"They're training," I tell Carol.

My dad stands up. "Enjoy your moment of victory, Lily, because I'll get you!" he threatens playfully. Sometimes I think he thinks he's still a teenager.

"Good luck with that!" Mom yells down.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Tyler asks since my father was still standing there.

"I'm plotting. Hold on," he says, deeply concentrated. He smirks, then walks over to the tree in our front yard. The nearest branch to the roof is a good eight feet away. Once he gets to that branch, he walks to the farthest point of it he can without it breaking, and jumps. Flips, actually. He jumps into the air and flips onto the roof.

"Hi! Bye," Mom totally pushes him off the second he gets back up! But my dad catches the pipeline under the edges.

"Can't get rid of me that easily," he warns, and swings his legs onto the rooftop. The rest of his body follows, and he whips around, falling into a fighting stance.

"Really?" my mother questions as she rams into him. They both fall off the roof!

"Oh, my gosh!" Carol and I yell. My mom, though, had planned. They land in a bush.

"Not. Cool." My dad mutters. My mom just laughs.

"You guys really love to kill each other, huh?" I turn around. My uncle has appeared on his bike. He has black hair and bright blue eyes, and is just barely 5'11.

"Hi, Uncle Jay! Did you bike here?" I wonder.

"Yes, I did," he says.

"That's like five miles," I say.

"It's not _like _five miles, it _is _five miles," my uncle corrects.

"Are you staying for dinner?" My parents appear, unharmed, next to me.

"If it's alright with you two," Uncle Jay says, asking Tyler and I. We nod. Uncle Jay is awesome, for an adult. He says I can be a bridesmaid when he and his girlfriend, Marissa, get married. If they get married.

_**Claire**_

After a long day of homework and dealing with my brother, I thought I'd be able to sleep well. I was wrong.

The night dragged on. I had that feeling, you know, the one where you _know _something bad's about to happen.

At one in the morning, my arm started _throbbing. _Seriously. It wasn't even my left one, the one I was laying on! I couldn't remember hitting it or anything. Soon enough, it got worse. And worse. And _worse. _I was almost crying.

Then it started _glowing. _GLOWING. Or, yellow light started traveling up my arm in painful spirals.

I screamed.

Then my body lost feeling, and a white light engulfed me.

_**Claire**_

When I woke up again, I was a leafeon. I. Was. A. Leafeon. I WAS A LEAFEON!

Better yet, there was a lucario looking down at me. I screamed again.

"Claire! Ca-" it started.

"How do you know my name?" I shrieked.

The lucario sighs. I notice his eyes are blue, not red. "Listen to my voice. Who do I sound like?"

"Daddy?" I squeak.

"Yes," he says calmly.

"Prove it. Who am I?" I demand.

"You are Claire Alei Aurastone. You're sixteen years old and your best friend's name is Carol. You're dating Tom Kareen, the running back on the school football team. You would date the quarterback, but you love Tom and," he pauses for effect, "he's your brother, Tyler."

Knowing it's him, I start sobbing.

He picks me up and tries to calm me down, telling me it's alright. It takes a good half and hour, but I finally manage to get myself together.

"What's going to happen? Am I going to stay like this forever?" I ask my dad.

"No, in a few minutes you'll be able to turn back into a human," my dad tells me. "Nothing's going to happen. You and your brother, like your uncle, me, your mother and many others, are connections. It means you and another person are connected by the universe. No, it doesn't mean you have to get married or anything. My connection's name is Avalon."

"That blond girl with the fourteen-year-old twins?" I ask.

"Yes," he answers. "All you have to know about being a connection is that you and your brother turn into pokemon sometimes. You can do it any time you like, but sometimes your body forces you to morph. That's the only time it hurts to turn into a pokemon."

"Why does your body make you morph?" I wonder.

"Not sure. It just happens sometimes," my dad says.

"Who is mom connected to?" I ask.

"Your uncle, Jay," he explains. "Now, think of being human. Wish to be one again."

I do so, and before I know it, I'm myself once more. With a flash of light, so is my dad.

"Let's go check on your mom and brother," my dad suggests. I agree.

I open the door carefully. My brother is leaning on my mom's shoulder. Both of them are human. "Hi, guys," my mom says. "Claire, you're a leafeon morph, right?"

"Yes," I tell her. "How'd you know?"

"For awhile after you were born, you had a green tail," my dad explains. "Tyler had a little black one."

"He's a pikachu morph instead of a pichu one, now," my mom tells my dad. She turns to Tyler. "He's a lucario morph." She turns to me. "I'm a latias morph."

"Really?" I ask.

"Yes," she nods. My mom looks to my dad. "Austin, will you call Avalona and Jay for me?"

_**Austin**_

"Of course," I tell Lily. I leave my daughter with her mother and fetch the phone.

"Hello?" I hear Avalon's voice.

"Hey. You guys alright over there?" I ask her.

"Yeah. Turns out that my kids are morphs," Avalon says.

"Mine, too," I say. "Are Nico and Nicole alright?"

"Yeah, they're fine. Nico's an azelf and Nicole's a mesprit," Avalon explains.

"Claire's a leafeon and Tyler's a pikachu," I tell Avalon.

"We'll all have to get together soon, won't we? I think the kids'll be a little less scared if they meet others," Avalon decides.

"I think you're right," I agree. The phone started beeping. I looked at the screen. Marissa was calling... "Hey, Avalon, Jay's girlfriend is on the phone."

"Did he and Lily morph, too?" Avalon asks.

"Yeah," I say.

"You'd better talk to Marissa. I hope Jay's alright..."

_**Marissa**_

"Hey, Austin, I've got a problem," I say, trying hard to keep calm. "I just got back from visiting my mom in Florida. I came to Jay's because I wanted to spend the night at his house, but he's locked himself in his room. Something bad has happened, I know it."

"Have you talked to him?" Austin asks.

"No, he won't answer. He never locks the door. Please come over, or send Lily, I'm worried and scared as hell," I beg.

"Lily will be there in one minute, okay? Just try to calm down," Austin says.

"Okay, thanks," I say, and hang up.

I walk down the hallway and knock on the door again, calling Jay's name. No answer. There's a knock at the door after a few minutes.

"Hello?" I rush over to the door and let Lily in. Lily Aurastone is 6'2. She's got bright red hair that used to go down to her waist, but now stops at her shoulder. She hacked it all off during a PIPA mission because it always got in her face. Her eyes are also red, but aren't scary-looking at all.

"Hey, thanks for coming over," I say.

"Yup," she says, and heads down the hallway. "Jay? Jay?" She pounds on the door, but there's still no answer. Lily turns to me. "Don't freak out," she advises, and her nails turn into cat claws! She shoves one into the lock and easily opens it.

"Jay! Are-" I stop dead. On Jay's bed is a _mew. _"Jay?"

"I'm sorry, Marissa. I should have told you..." he says, sounding weak.

"Are you alright?" Lily demands. "What happened?"

"I fought the force-morphing, Lily," he explains. _What? _I wonder.

"You did? You never do, Jay. Why?" Lily sighs.

Jay looks to me. "Because I didn't want you to have to see me like this."

"Like what? A mew?" I ask. He nods. "The legend of the Being Battle is true, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Lily says.

I go and sit on the edge of my boyfriend's bed. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't want to loose you, Marissa. I love you," he says quietly. A white light engulfs him and he changed back into a human. It all made sense now. Jay told me all about connections and their legends. Until now, I thought they were just that, legends. I know now that it's not.

I lean down and kiss him on the lips, the first time I've done so. "I love you, too, Jay. You'll never loose me."

* * *

How many of you are jealous of Marissa or Lily? Or Austin if you had a crush on Lily? I'm actually quite interested to hear the answer. I should have a pole or something!


	3. Change

Remember Jacey? Well...

* * *

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Three

_**Jacey**_

My brother, Blake, and I are running for our lives in a small forest. People with black trench coats with black sunglasses and black combat boots are chasing us... again. First they kidnapped my parents, I'm sure it was them, and now they're trying to get us...

"Blake, come on!" I yell. He may be two years younger than me, but he's usually just as fast. I guess running so much in one month takes it out of both of us.

"I'm exhausted. We need to get to that PIPA building already," Blake pants.

Then I hear an explosion as a bullet flashes past.

I grab Blake's arm and _run _as we hear more shots.

"Ow!" Blake yelps as a bullet nicks his arm.

"Faster!" I scream.

We finally burst out of the forest and into the open. The blue building was just ahead!

"They've got a bomb!" Blake suddenly yells.

"What?" I screech.

We burst through the doors...

Right before the bomb rolls in.

"Shit!" I scream. I knock my brother over and try and cover his body with mine. The glass doors behind us explode. Glass flies everywhere, and the girl at the front desk screams. I hear her yell for someone, possibly into a speaker.

I hear them walk up. I brace myself for death by bullet, but then hear a few thumps. I risk a glance over my shoulder.

Standing in the doorway is a blue-haired guy around six and a half feet tall. At his feet are all the men who were chasing us, knocked out. The guy reaches down and takes something off one's neck. It's the letter Z on a string. He shakes his head out of annoyance. "Everyone alright?" he asks.

I get off my brother. We stand. "We're fine."

He glances at Blake's arm, then turns to the girl. "Carry, call in a medic, if you will."

"Okay." She speaks into a radio-looking thing.

"Hi. I'm Austin," the guy smiles.

"I'm Jacey and this is Blake," I tell him. "You knew our father, Astar, right?"

"He's a giratina morph, correct?" Austin asks. We nod.

"Yes," I say.

"Weren't you with Uxie?" he asks, confused.

"No," I tell him. "We left before those guys could get us."

"How come no one told me that?" Austin asks himself. "Well, you guys are welcome to stay with my family and I."

"Seriously?" Blake gasps.

"Yes, of course," Austin smiles.

"Whoa, what happened here?" A redhead appears with another guy. The other guy comes over and starts inspecting Blake's arm, and asking him if he was okay and things.

"Hi, Lily. These are Astar's kids. Apparently, no one got them when their parents were kidnapped," Austin says.

"You guys can stay at our house," Lily says.

"So you both agree?" I ask. They nod. "Thanks very much. We appreciate it a lot!"

_**Tyler**_

I just hung up with Claire's boyfriend, Tom. He's worried as hell about her. So's Carol. Ever since morphing, she's been acting... weird. I don't know what's up with her. She's even sitting outside on the porch swing, which she does when she's upset.

Personally, I thought morphing was pretty cool. It also meant that the stories our parents used to tell us are somewhere along the lines of real. I hope. Wouldn't it be cool if your parents saved the world?

I put my sneakers on and head outside. I go and sit next to Claire, then start rocking the still swing. "What's going on?"

"Go away," Claire mutters. She looks away.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong. Tom and Carol are worried sick about you," I tell her. She doesn't answer, so I scoot closer and start tickling her. "Come on, tell your big brother!" I demand as she laughs.

"Okay, okay, stop, I'll tell you!" she manages to say.

"Fine," I say, and move back over.

"I feel different," Claire admits.

"Well, you're not. According to Mom, you've always had this ability. Now you know you have it. That's the only difference," I tell her.

"That can be a big difference," Claire mutters.

"Only if you make it one." Claire and I both jump at the voice. A moment later Uncle Jay jumps down from the roof.

"Uncle Jay? What were you doing on the_ roof?" _Claire exclaims.

"Mediating," he says.

"How did you get here?" I ask.

"I teleported. I'm a mew morph," he says casually.

Claire's jaw drops.

"I always knew you were different," I say.

"Anyway, Claire, being a morph is only a big deal if _you _make it one," Uncle Jay says.

Claire closes her mouth and thinks about that. "How do I not?"

"Think about it as if it's a new skill. Everyone learns new skills. You just happened to learn a really rare one," our uncle offers.

"I didn't learn it," Claire argues.

"Well, that's right. You inherited it from your parents, like you would eye color," Uncle Jay tells Claire.

"Really?" Claire asks. "I didn't know that."

"Did you know that your parents were both born as pokemon?" he asks.

"No! No one ever told us _that!" _Claire and I exclaim.

"It's true. Your mother was born a latias and your father a riolu," Uncle Jay tells us. "I was born a mew."

"It makes sense why Dad always knows where everything is," I realize.

"Yeah," Claire agrees.

"Feel better now?" Uncle Jay asks.

"I guess-" Claire starts.

"You guess? What's still bothering you?" our uncle persists.

"So we're better than normal humans?" Claire asks. "I don't want to be better than anyone."

"You're better than a lot of people. You're better than people who rob banks because you have better moral than them. You're better than people who steal, cheat, and lie," Uncle Jay explains. "Just because you can morph doesn't make you better than anyone. It's what you _do _with and without that power that makes you better."

Claire chews on that for a few minutes, during which we sit in silence. The words slowly sink into me as well as her.

"Okay. I get it now. Thanks, Uncle Jay," Claire says, smiling.

"Anytime," he responds. "I finally got my psychology degree. I'm officially a psychologist."

"Congratulations!" Claire exclaims happily. "What are you going to do with it?"

"Not sure yet," he says. "I think a therapist. I might need another type of degree, though. I'll have to see."

"I think you'd make a _great _therapist. You should go for it!" Claire decides for him with enthusiasm.

Uncle Jay laughs. "Okay. I think I will."

* * *

...She and her brother were the big change Claire was blabbing about.


	4. Little Black Book

Hey, guys! I really don't have anything to say today =D

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Four

_**Claire**_

I know what happened to Jacey and her brother, Blake.

It turns out that their parents are also morphs. Their dad's a giratina and their mom's a shaymin. Apparently, lots of legendary morphs (including my dad's close friend) have been kidnapped. Jacey and Blake's parents were, and they were on the run until they found the PIPA building.

I have a new respect for the two of them. Honestly, I do.

"Are you going to go back to school?" I ask the Blake and Jacey. My parents, brother, Jacey, Blake, and I are all at the kitchen table, eating dinner.

"That's not such a good idea," my dad tells us. "Those guys are still after you two."

"What do they want with us, anyway?" Jacey asks, stabbing her salad angrily.

"Not sure. Zairon hasn't given away any clues," my father tells her. "Actually, the Book of Legends was stolen. They've located it and want Lily, Diane, and I to go get it tomorrow. That'll probably tell us something useful."

"That little black book at the museum?" I ask. "How is that a clue?"

"That's right," my dad says. "It's a clue because there's a legend in there that states if you have all the legendaries, the Aura Stone, the Key, and its protector you can destroy the world and create a new one."

"How does that work?" Blake asks.

"Well, the legends each directly or indirectly effect something on this planet," my father explains. "Kyogre and Lugia control the seas, Ho-oh and Groudon the skies, and the regis keep the continents together. When they're not there to do these things, the world gets a little... destroyed. They can pick it back up after, but the lives lost can't be returned."

"So those preschool teachers weren't kidding when they said everything is linked together?" I ask.

"Nope, not at all," Dad answers.

_**Myles**_

I wake up to the darkness of a prison cell. I can't see past the bars, or anywhere more than a foot away. I carefully stand up and wonder what to do.

"Are you going to go down the stairs?" the voice of a young girl asks. It sounds slightly Greek.

"What stairs?" As my eyes adjust to the light, I see them. They're right in the middle of the floor, a single, eerie set of gray stone leading down. "Oh, them." I see the girl, too. She's bunched up in the corner.

"I didn't want to go alone. Will you go with me?" she asks. I can see her a little better now. She seems to have light brown hair and dark hazel eyes. I think her age falls around sixteen.

"Yeah, I guess so," I say. Why not? I like darkness, but not this kind. Not the kind that reeks of death.

"What's your name?" she asks as she gets to her feet. We go to stand at the top of the stairs, unsure as to whether we should go or not.

"Myles. What's yours?" I ask her.

"Eleni," she answers. Then we step down the first step. Then the next, the next, the next, and so on.

When we reach the bottom of the first flight of stairs, I hear a click. I look behind us. "We're locked in," I tell Eleni.

"That's not good," she says, sounding nervous. "Something crazy's going to happen."

That's when I hear a flushing sound.

_**Austin**_

Lily and I arrive at the PIPA building early the next morning, ready for some action.

"Where's the book this time?" Diane sighs, then smirks at me. "We've only lost it so many times." I go back to the first time I met Diane, a memory filled with water, Z's, and aura spheres. I smirk at the memory as well.

"Am I missing something?" Lily asks.

"Did I ever tell you how I got to America?" I ask her. She shakes her head. "Then I'll tell you later. Remind me."

Sirens, our boss, talks again before Lily and I can start arguing or something. "It was stolen from a museum, remember?" We three nod. "Good. We believe John Pratt has it in his library. I'll give you a floor plan of his mansion."

"What would a rich guy want with a little book?" I ask.

"He's believed to have ties with Zairon," Sirens tells us.

"Well, that makes more sense," Lily says.

"What's the address?" Diane asks.

_**Austin**_

The house is huge. There's two long and wide main floor levels with a small basement. The library is said to be located at ground level in the room next to the main hall, which, I must say, has to have an area of at least a thousand feet or something. There's another small area upstairs that doesn't seem to have a purpose, so it may or may not contain something useful.

Today Pratt is supposed to be in France, looking at designer something, I guess. Of course, it might be arranged to look that way. For all we know this could be a trap.

"Diane, you want to head upstairs? Austin and I can take the library," Lily suggests quietly.

"Sure," Diane agrees, and heads up the wooden steps with gun in hand.

Lily and I head left into what looks like a guest bedroom. There's another door to our right, and we carefully head inside it. The library is a big, purple room that has book cases filled from top to bottom. There's a single chair next to a lamp. Besides that single light bulb, the room is entirely lit with candles. It's pretty creepy.

"Gawd, it'll take us ages to find that damn book," I tell Lily.

"This one?" We both whip around to see a little girl, maybe six, with white hair that flows down to her ankles. She wears a white dress that makes her seem to... glow... She's pointing to a familiar black book.

"Um, yes," I tell her. "Thanks." I take another step... and a cage falls around the three of us.

_Shit. I knew this was a trap. _

* * *

**_MHA HA HA HA! CLIFF HANGER!_**


	5. Not A New Face

Sorry, I feel like its been FOREVER since I worked on this.

ENJOY!

I love how more of you have read the second chapter of this than the last chapter of Connections.

**FOR ALL OF YOU WHO DO NOT KNOW, THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO CONNECTIONS. THERE ARE AT LEAST THREE OF YOU. GO READ CONNECTIONS FIRST. OTHERWISE THIS WILL MAKE MUCH LESS SENSE, I PROMISE.**

* * *

Chapter Five

_**Austin**_

There's a bout of short, hard clapping. Lily, the little girl, and I turn around to see a tall man with brown hair that is all spiked up, except that in the front of his face hangs two strands of hair that curl slightly. He wears glasses with a brown frame. He is wearing a suit.

"Bravo, bravo. You two must be very good to have gotten past my security systems," he says. "I am John Pratt. Were you looking for this?" Lily and I gasp as the guy _uses psychic _to bring the book to his hand. "Tell me now, who might that little girl be?"

Lily and I turn to look at her. She had turned to the books and was gazing at their spines. At the mention of her, she turns to look in his direction. "My name is Destiny," she says.

Suddenly, there's a flash of light and a boy appears facing Pratt. He wears a black hoody over a purple T-shirt and dark jeans. He removes his hood to show black hair and bright violet eyes. Talk about a familiar face...

Speaking of eyes, he's using them to stare at Pratt with pure hatred. "Your quarrel is with me, not them."

"Ah, Jaeson, you do have a voice," he smiles. "Are these your friends?"

"I don't have any," he states. _Yup, _I think, _that's Jaeson all right._

"Really? Then why do you care for them?" Pratt wants to know.

"Because I don't want you hurting anyone. I don't like it," Jaeson states. For an eight-year-old, I believe, he's got a lot of spunk.

"You don't like it, huh?" Pratt laughs.

"F**k you," Jaeson mutters. With a hiss, energy gathers in his hands and he throws it at Pratt. It hits Pratt hard, knocking him onto the ground.

"You'll regret that, Jaeson," Pratt declares. He stands, an anger to his eyes. He snaps his fingers.

Out of nowhere, blue electricity bursts, hitting Jaeson hard. To my surprise, he stands there and takes it. Wait. I look again and realize that Jaeson is paralyzed... He takes on a great look of pain, but stays silent.

Jaeson collapses.

Destiny goes up to the set of bars closest to Pratt. "Did you take Jaeson away?"

"Yes, I did," Pratt answers.

Destiny takes hold of the bars in front of her. "Why?"

"Because I needed him here," he tells her.

"Why did you hurt him?" Destiny's grip tightens around the bars.

"He annoyed me," Pratt states plainly.

Destiny's eyes mix with anger. Her knuckles go white around the bars. "That's not a good reason. You're mean."

"That's what they tell me," he laughs.

"I want to go home," Destiny says.

"I'm sorry, but you'll be staying here with me, Arceus," his smile turns to a smirk as he pulls out a pokeball.

"Stop!" A small ball of purple energy destroys the pokeball upon contact. Jaeson has stood up. He looks angrier than ever. I have to wonder why. Who is this girl to him? Is she really an arceus, or is he delusional? Or both, more likely.

Pratt snaps his fingers again. Jaeson is shocked once more, but he doesn't faint this time. Instead, he sends another ball of energy into Pratt. Pratt is only knocked over momentarily. The fingers snap, and Jaeson hits the ground again.

Then Pratt makes a funny expression before falling to the floor. In his place stands Diane, thankfully. She takes the book from his hand, looking disgusted to touch him.

"Well, okay, I'm just going to pretend that this is normal and move on with my day," Diane decides. She hits a red button concealed in the door's frame, which I should have noticed. The cage disappears into the ceiling.

"Jaeson!" Destiny rushes over to the other kid, her face clouding with worry.

"Destiny..." he mumbles. "If you repeat any of those words, you'll have to answer to me."

"He's okay," she says happily.

"Good, then let's get the hell out of here," Diane says. She takes a good look at Jaeson. "Does he look familiar?"

"Yeah. He's Jaeson, except reincarnated. Remember, the mewtwo morph?" I ask her.

Diane just shakes her head. "Every mission just gets weirder," she mutters.

Jaeson manages to painfully stand up. "This way," he tells us. Lily and I glance at each other briefly before following him, Diane, and Destiny.

We step out of the stuffy mansion and into the cool, dark night air. I sigh of relief.

"Which way is the rendezvous point?" Jaeson asks.

"You're quite commanding for an eight-year-old. Is it really you?" I had to ask.

"Yes, Austin, it is really me. It's good to see you," Jaeson says.

"You, too," I smile.

"This way," Diane has apparently decided to ignore all of us and starts walking.

We just barely make it when Jaeson faints. A few minutes later Dayton arrives, and we tell him what happened. Diane dials 9-1-1 as she gets in the van, but Lily and I decide to teleport home so Jaeson and Destiny could come with us.

"You sure?" Dayton asks.

"Yes, thanks," Lily says, and the van screeches away. I gently pick up Jaeson.

"Where are you going?" Destiny asks.

"To take Jaeson to our house so he can rest," I tell her. "Would you like to come, too?"

"Yes, please," Destiny smiles. Lily takes her hand and my then shoulder, teleporting afterwards.

Who is that little girl?

* * *

Destiny, Destiny, Destiny. Think about her. Keep a tab or whatever.


	6. News To Us

_**Heeeeey people! I don't really have anything to tell you. I like newton balls, they're cool. =3**_

**_Anyway..._**

**_ENJOY!_**

Chapter Six

_**Claire**_

Saturday morning I walked down the stairs, through the family room-

There was a child sleeping on my couch. He looked younger than ten and had black hair. On an air mattress beside the couch slept a little girl with long, long white hair.

I almost screamed.

"Morning, Claire," I turned around to see _another _little kid. He had blue eyes, black hair, and a familiar voice.

"Who in heck are you?" I demand.

"Um, your uncle," he says.

"Uncle Jay?" I whisper with astonishment. "Why the hell are you ten years old?"

"That's Jaeson," Uncle Jay points to the kid on the couch. "He's having nightmares, and when he wakes up it'll be best if someone familiar is with him. He's a good friend of your father and I, but he only knew me when I was ten."

"None of this makes any sense whatsoever. I think I'm dreaming," I say, stunned.

"You're not dreaming. He died after the Battle of Being because Fate poisoned him. He reincarnated eight years ago," my uncle explains.

Today was Saturday, as I had said earlier. The only reason I was up right now, at eight, was because I set my alarm accidentally last night. I couldn't go back to sleep because I kept thinking about that legend. My father and mother always used to tell it to Tyler and I, but I never thought it was true.

Now I realize that if _I _could turn into a pokemon, then the Being Battle could seriously have happened. I mean, I've seen Uncle Jay's scar. It's at the nape of his neck and is made up of two jagged lines that each start with a small dot. It _looks _like a vampire mew dragged it's fangs across his neck.

"It was real?" I burst out.

"Yes, it was," Uncle Jay answers.

"So this kid here remembers you from his past life?" I ask.

"I'm guessing so. It's really complicated," he explains when he sees my confusion.

"Okay, whatever," I sigh.

Suddenly, Jaeson wakes with a gasp and springs up into a sitting position, his eyes wide with terror. A moment passes and he collapses back down.

"Are you alright, Jaeson?" my uncle wonders.

"Jay?" the kid asks, opening his eyes. "Have you really stayed a ten-year-old for all these years?"

"Nope. There's a reason for me being ten right now, but it has to do with a lot of technical psychology crap and I don't feel like explaining," he answers. Since he explained it to me, I figure that my uncle has a reason for not telling him. I wonder what it is.

"Alright," he sighs.

"What happened in your nightmare?" Uncle Jay asks him.

"How did you...? I don't know why I'm surprised," Jaeson says. "Nothing really."

"Nothing really? You radiated fear for a good minute before you got control over yourself," my uncle argues.

"I'm in an eight-year-old body. That effects my mind set. I get scared easily because of that," Jaeson tells him.

"Baloney." I have to stifle a laugh at my uncle's response. "Nice try, though."

"Thanks," Jaeson says. "You've gotten smarter and sharper, it seems."

"That's right," Uncle Jay agrees. "Now spit it out before I make you."

"You'll make me?" Jaeson smiles as if it's a challenge.

"Yes. I'll use my psychic powers to go through your memory like I did Fate's so long ago," Uncle Jay smirks. _This is getting interesting._

"Fine, I'll tell you," Jaeson says. He notices me staring in the background. "Who's she?"

"That's Claire, Austin's daughter," Jay explains.

Jaeson smiles. "I remember the wedding."

Uncle Jay looks confused. "You were dead."

"I was there in spirit," Jaeson smirks again.

"I thought I sensed you a couple of times. So did Austin, actually," Uncle Jay remembers.

"Uh, Claire, why is there a bunch of kids here?" We all look behind us to see Tyler.

"Good morning, Tyler," Uncle Jay says.

Tyler's jaw drops. "Uncle Jay? Why are you ten?"

"There's a psychological reason that I don't feel like explaining. Jaeson, meet Claire's older brother, Tyler. Tyler, meet Jaeson, your father and I's old friend," Uncle Jay motions. "Jaeson died after the Battle of Being, but reincarnated eight years ago."

Tyler looks beyond confused. "The legend is true?"

"Yes," our uncle says.

"Wait, you're a mew morph, right?" Tyler asks.

"That's right." Uncle Jay nods his head.

"Does that mean a vampire mew really bit you?" he asks, looking astounded.

"Yes. Nasty little bastard. Your father saved my life by hitting it before he fainted," Uncle Jay tells us.

"You swear now, huh? I was wondering whether you were still so innocent," Jaeson says.

"You swore?" My mother appears behind us. She walks around to the back of the couch so she can see us all. "Seriously?"

"I was talking about the vampire mew," Uncle Jay explains.

"Oh," my mom says. "Jaeson, that's about the only time he's ever swore."

"Then he' still the innocent kid I knew him as," Jaeson decides.

"Pretty much," my mom agrees.

"Well, then," he smiles, then looks down at the girl sleeping below him on the air mattress. "Destiny, I know you're awake."

The little girl opens her eyes and smiles brightly. "It took you awhile to notice!"

"Yes, it did," he agrees.

"Have you talked to Uxie?" Destiny

"No. She wouldn't know what to do anyway," Jaeson huffs.

"She wouldn't?" my mother asks, looking confused.

"No. The uxie you know died after the Battle of Being," Jaeson says. "I thought you and Austin were told."

"Well, we weren't. How did she die?" my mom asks.

"How did who die?" my father asks, appearing behind us. He walks over to stand beside my mom, who fills him in. My father gasps.

"She reached a thousand years. At that point, legends can choose to reincarnate. She choose to do so," Jaeson explains. "She hasn't remembered anything from her past lives yet. She will, but not for awhile. Uxie is only twenty now, and she's frustrated with her ignorance."

"Her ignorance?" Austin asks. "What about Mesprit and Azelf?"

"They have reincarnated into Avalon's children," he tells us. "Anyway, we have to contact Uxie, or better yet Palkia. They don't know we're alright."

"Okay. How do we do that?" my father wonders.

"You just have to call." I stand up and turn to face a Japanese woman who looked to be in her forties. Her long pink hair reaches her ankles. She wears a pink kimono and has white wings. Her eyes are a crystal blue color.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm Palkia. You two are Austin and Lily's children?" she asks Tyler and I. We both nod. "A pleasure to meet you both," she says, smiling.

"Do you ever come in through front doors?" my father asks.

Palkia laughs. "Not usually!" She turns her gaze to Jaeson and Destiny. "You two are alright?"

"Yes," Jaeson says, and tries to get up. Uncle Jay pushes his shoulder down and receives a glare.

"Jaeson is not okay," my uncle says. "His energy was sucked away by a taser-like machine. He needs to be bed-ridden for at least another day."

"Thank you, Jay. Destiny? How are you?" Palkia asks.

"I'm just fine," she smiles widely.

* * *

_**Um, I had no clue how to end that chapter xD No cliff hanger for you all right now. I love writing author notes like this for some reason... Anyway. Hope you ENJOYED!**_


	7. Flooded!

**_Hey, guys! I thought you might like the next chapter. Btw, if anyone out there knows anything about scripting pokemon rom's and have any advice you'd like to share, give me a pm. It's really appreciated =D_**

Chapter Seven

_**Myles**_

Slowly but surely, the small room Eleni and I were in was filling with water.

"What the potatoes are we going to do?" she demands. Wait. Did she just say 'potatoes?' "Usually I can come up with a plan, but there's nothing we can use to help us..."

"We'll think of something," I try and assure her. That's hard because I'm not so sure of that myself.

"I hope," she mutters.

Then there's another flushing sound.

A wave of water enters the room, forcing Eleni and I to the small pocket of air at the ceiling.

"Let me know when a plan hits you," Eleni says sarcastically.

I take a look at our surroundings. There's water below us. I'd have to dive down and hope to see.

"I'll be back," I tell Eleni. She says something else, but I don't catch it.

The water is dark but not cloudy. Luckily, I think I see better in darkness than I do light. That would explain the need for sunglasses all the time, wouldn't it? Those, by the way, were shoved in my jacket pocket when I dove.

I swam around for a good minute before seeing some light. I swam towards it. Yes! There was a glass panel covering some entrance downwards. It would probably flood, but maybe all the water would fall down there, leaving this area full of air, and Eleni and I could find a way- or bust through a wall- out of here.

I managed to get back up to her just as my air supply died. "You alright, Mate?"

"You ditched me! I was scared you were leaving me here to die!" she said angrily.

"I wouldn't have left you!" I protest. "I found the way out and I didn't leave."

"You did?" she immediately brightens, forgetting I had left her for a whole sixty seconds.

I sigh. _Girls are strange, _I think to myself. "Yes, at the bottom is a glass panel. I'll kick through it and we'll be able to get some air, though I'm not so sure where that air'll end up."

"Okay, let's go," Eleni says, and we both dive down.

I took Eleni's hand (it was clear she couldn't see a wink, and I didn't want her to yell at me again) and lead her down. Instead of open water, there was now what I could only describe as obstacles: a spike here; a platform to dodge under there; something that looked like a swing...

_THE PLAYGROUND OF DEATH! _my mind roared. I stopped dead, scared as hell. Which, trust me, I've been through. I am not about to do it again.

Eleni started swimming forward, breaking me out of my trance. I had to seriously focus on Eleni pulling me, nothing else, otherwise I'd freak out again and probably end up killing us both. My lungs were already hurting and my vision was slowly swaying.

Once I calmed myself down (by repeating over and over again that I lived through it once, I could do it again) I started pulling Eleni through wide tubes, under platforms, around poles, above spikes, etc. Finally, we make it to the glass panel. I kick it as hard as I could through water and lack of oxygen.

The water didn't rush down, but Eleni and I did. We fell through the broken glass and landed with a loud thump as we hit the ground. We just kind of lay there for a few minutes, gasping for breath.

When my brain had enough oxygen to get a thought through my head, I sat up and looked around. We are in another gray room with yet another set of stairs leading down. I looked up to see the entrance to the water world above gone.

Eleni and I meet gazes. We get up and go down the first step.

_**Kate**_

When I wake up, I'm in a dark, gray room. The darkness is not soft and kind like a night's would be, it is harsh and cold. I shakily stand up and locate a set of stairs. I force my feet to take me carefully down each step.

I step onto the cold concrete floor. There's a click, and the hole that led to what I assume was ground level closes.

Then I notice the water. Once the click sounds, water roars in, forcing me to the ceiling. I fight to stay up above water.

I hate water.

I thought furiously, straining to think of what to do. I am angry and frustrated, and that never works well in my mind. I force myself to calm down and think one sentence at a time.

_**Myles**_

Suddenly, the stairs start filling with water. _More? _I wonder helplessly. I grab Eleni and run back up the steps. Once our feet touch the ground, a panel in the ceiling moves, revealing the broken glass. Water rushes down and floods us up to the ceiling of the previous room._  
_

"Again?" Eleni sighs. "I hate water!"

"Me, too," a female voice sounds. She swims over, but I don't recognize her.

"What the fruit do we do?" Eleni demands.

"We'll have to swim down through the panel and the other set of stairs," I guess.

"We'll die before we do! Remember how its possible to _drown?" _Eleni exclaims.

"Have any brighter ideas, Mate?" I ask.

"Let's just go," Eleni sighs.

With that, we all take a deep, deep breath and swim. We make in through the broken glass in about thirty seconds. We manage to get to the stairs in another twenty. In another thirty, we're almost to the bottom of the stairs.

Eleni stops beside me.

The girl from before gets her arm and tries to speed up. My lungs scream for air, and I realize I had less than ten seconds or I'd black out.

Man, did we get lucky.

At the end of the stairs was a tall room, and the girl and I broke the surface just in time. After squeezing her for a few moments, Eleni woke up with a bought of coughing.

"I want to go home," she mutters.

"Don't we all?" the girl and I say in unison.

Then the water level suddenly drops and us three are on the ground. There's a door in front of us. We all meet gazes and push through warily.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! Sorry about that. Next chap will be coming soon, I suspect!


	8. Prison

_**Heeey people!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

Chapter Eight

_**Claire**_

At school the next day, I _tried_ to act normal, which made Carol and Tom know automatically that something was up. I planned out how to avoid them all day:

_Tom and I have gym together. I could probably stick with Nikki Anderson, the one girl he despises and stays away from at all costs._

_Carol and I have every class together, except gym. I have to talk to her... I could always change the subject to that guy she likes, though! What's his name? Roger Micha? Yeah, that'll work._

_I could go to the math room during lunch._

Despite what you may think, I've never tried to avoid them before. I hope they don't notice...

_**Claire**_

"Hello, class," my science teacher starts. "You all are going to start a research project on a pokemon of your choice today in class. It's due in a week from today, and you'll have the rest of this week to work on it in class. A rubric will be coming around," he says and calls someone to pass it out.

Most of our teachers put our names on slips of paper in a jar, then pick from it to see who gets to pick a project topic first. That's what our teacher is doing now.

"Claire?" he calls my name eighth.

"Um," I think for a moment. "Leafeon."

_**Claire**_

After school, I rush to the library. Carol comes up to me, much to my dismay.

"Hey, Claire," she says, pulling up a chair to sit next to me. "What's going on?"

I sigh, annoyed, when my brother appears. "You know you can tell her," he reminds me.

I shoot him a glare. He knows he's just damned me. "Carol..." I look around the library, at all the people who could overhear us. "Come to my house. I'll tell you on the way," I say. Carol looks happy.

_**Myles**_

Through the door is a dimly lit room. The little bit of light seems like looking at the sun, so I put my sunglasses back on. Once my eyes adjust, I see a good lot of legendaries in the large room. They're all in human form, and look pretty depressed.

"Oh, Kate, it's you," Sky appears next to the girl.

"Kate?" I ask, flabbergasted. The Kate I knew had dull blond hair, think brown glasses, and was a book worm, evident by clothes, attitude, and pretty much everything else. She looked too young for fifteen.

This girl looked more like a cresselia morph. Her hair was a hot pink. Instead of yoga pants and a T-shirt, she wore blue pants that ended just under her ankles. She replaced sneakers with pink boots with a heel. Her blouse was yellow with two pink jewels near the top. By way of a cresselia's wings, she had two pieces of pink fabric, each starting from her back then ending in a bracelet on each wrist. Instead of those bland brown glasses, she had hot pink ones that flattered her.

This couldn't be Kate. Even Kate plus twenty-one years couldn't have changed _this _much!

She sees me so stunned and laughs. "Yeah, it's Kate. I look that different, huh?"

"Well, yeah, you do," I say, shaking the confusion out of my head and trying to regain myself.

"It's been a long time, Myles," she says.

"Yeah," I respond. "Good to see you, but not under these circumstances."

"That's for sure," she mutters.

There's a flash of light, and all the legends stand. In the center of the room appears a tall guy with spiky brown hair. Two strands curl down his face. He has square, brown glasses. He is wearing a suit.

"Hello, everyone," he says.

There's a burst of light off to my right. Sky, the shaymin morph, tries to throw an energy ball, but Astar, the giratina morph and her husband, holds her back.

"You're a monster!" she shouts. "Astar! Just let me kill him!"

"Then we'll never get out, Sky," he responds. "You know that."

I take a step forward, which the guy notices. "Ah, new friends," he takes Kate, Eleni, and me in. "Welcome to my prison."

"Why? Why are we here?" Kate demands.

"I need you all," he explains. "This world needs to go."

"What?" I exclaim. Now I'm angry. I feel the shadows around and on the guy. Then I squeeze my fists and watch as the darkness constricts him. He manages to shove his hand in his pocket and... teleport. "What the heck?"

"He had Jaeson in his clutches for awhile," Sky explains as Astar releases her. "He figured out how to create a teleporting thing." I decide she meant Jay and move on with my day. I must look a little lost, though, considering what Astar says next.

"This is a lot for you to take in, huh?" Astar asks, laughing.

"Yeah," I say. "How do we get out of here?"

Astar stops laughing. "That's what we've been trying to figure out for the last few months."

"Did you find any useful information about where we are?" Kate asks. I had forgotten she was there for a minute.

"We can't use telecommunication," Sky tells her. "Otherwise we know nothing."

"Almost wish Uxie was taken," Astar mutters.

"That's great," I say. "So who's here?"

"Everybody except Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Jaeson, Jay, Destiny-" Sky says.

"Who?" I interrupt.

"Fate's soul is now banned from this world. Destiny is Arceus's new soul," Sky explains. "If he gets a hold of her... this world is screwed."

"What's he trying to do?" Kate asks.

"Like he said, to destroy this world and create a new one," Astar says. "We're thinking he plans to do this by following a legend."

"What legend?" I ask.

"A legend that basically states that if legendary pokemon are stopped from doing their duties- such as controlling the weather- the world will slowly, painfully destroy itself. Then the legends' power can be used to create a totally new world, which means we'll die," Sky states plainly. "There's a song, but only Lily can sing it. Destiny, don't let it be," Sky mutters.

"Are you... praying?" I ask, shocked. This Destiny... what if she turns out like Fate?

Almost if reading my mind, Sky straightens and her expression hardens. "It won't happen, Myles, not again, ever."

"How do you know it won't?" I question fearlessly.

"Because she's in the best pair of hands we can get her to," Sky explains.

"Just who might this be?" Kate asks.

"Jay and his girlfriend," Astar says.

"Oh, well, that makes sense," I say, my accusing ceased. I had to agree with them. From what I've seen, Jay is a kind of ideal father.

"Who's Jay?" Kate asks.

Sky and I turn to her, shocked. "You don't know who Jay is?" I gawk.

"No," Kate says.

"He's the mew in the Battle of Being legend," Astar says calmly. "Not everybody knows that, guys."

"Oh! Him!" Kate exclaims, then looks sheepish, pulling a face and putting a hand on the back of her neck. "I thought he died in the legend."

"A little off, Mate," I tell her.

"Anyway, yes, Jay and his girlfriend will be taking care of him. Last I heard, Jaeson would be acting as her guardian until the two could be located and agreed," Sky explains.

"Um, one problem," I say, confused. "Jaeson's dead."

"No, he's not, he reincarnated eight years ago, dummy!" Sky laughs. "I just said so!"

I have but one response to that: "WHAT? I thought you meant 'Jay' before!"

That just made Sky laugh at me some more.

* * *

Sorry, Umbrafox, I know I'm failing with the Austrailian accent xD


	9. Truth Be Told

**_So. Please people, review? I reeeaaallly, seriously appreciate anything at all you guys want to tell me, even if twelve other people have said it. I'll even accept flames... if they have a point to them._**

**_P.S. I was wondering if you all were wondering about where Austin, Lily, and Jay's characters come from. It sounds kind of lame, I know, but these three have at least two years of thought and random stories before Connections came along. If you guys want to know more about their characters, go and vote on the poll on my profile. PLEASE?_**

Chapter Nine

_**Claire**_

"You promised me some answers," Carol says as we near my house. Tyler trails a few feet behind us, waiting for my answer, secretly just as eager as Carol. I wondered if he had told his friends or not. Maybe he would tell them the "Claire way," as he'd say.

"Yeah. I know. Well, I'm a pokemon morph," I say. When she doesn't respond, I don't dare meet her eyes. There's a tiny thought in the back of my mind that may have saved our friendship: _prove it to her._

So I do.

I think hard, picturing myself as and willing myself to be a leafon, as my father had told me to do. It works. Carol gasps as the white light reveals me as a foot-tall cat thing with plants as my ears and tail and green sprouting out of my body.

"I believe you now," she says. I still didn't want to see her face. Thanks to my leafeon ears, I did hear Tyler tip-toe over and whisper something to Carol, who spoke again: "Now let's go home and make some popcorn so we can watch your parents fight on the roof."

I turn back into a human and search Carol's face. "Nothing... has changed?"

"Of course not. You're still my best friend, your parents are still weird, and I still sometimes think your brother is stalking us because he always walks six feet away," Carol says, and I laugh. Tyler smirks a little. He always looks so much like my dad when he smirks.

"Okay, then! What are we waiting for?" I ask. We start running, but, ten feet from my front door, I remember something important. "Carol, I know what happened to Jacey and her brother, Blake."

"What happened?" she asks.

"Their parents are apparently legendary pokemon who were kidnapped. They were on the run from some evil bastards but now they're living with us," I explain quickly.

"Somehow, that actually seems possible," Carol shrugs.

"Oh, you should know: my uncle's a mew; my dad's a lucario; my mom's a latias; and there's two eight-year-olds living in m house who are apparently legendary pokemon, one of which is sick or something," I tell Carol next. "Just so you know."

Carol laughs. "Can't wait to meet them!"

And so we walk the last block and look on the roof. Instead of my parents fighting there sat my ten-year-old uncle and his eight-year-old friend.

"Oh, yeah, and my uncle can turn into a ten-year-old," I alert her as she stares.

"Uncle Jay, we have company," Tyler says. Uncle Jay and Jaeson, of course, don't respond. They just continue to sit on my roof cross-legged with their hands, palms-up, on their knees and their eyes closed.

The front door opens and my father steps out. He notices Tyler, Carol, and I, then Jay and Jaeson. Then he looks at me. "I'm seriously going to hope you told her."

"I did on the way here," I tell him.

"Good," he responds. "Now I must wake up your uncle from his meditation."

"Why?" I wonder.

"His girlfriend's calling," he explains.

"Is it true you're a lucario?" Carol asks randomly.

"Yes, it is," he answers, then turns to the roof. "Jay. Jay. Jay!"

"What about Jaeson?" I ask.

"He can stay up there until the neighbors notice," my dad says, smirking. "JAY!" he yells, but instead of Jay's eyes springing open, Jaeson's do. He falls off the roof and lands with a thud on the ground.

"Damn," Jaeson swears as he gets up. My uncle then silently lands on the ground next to him.

"Man, you have one foul mouth for an eight-year-old," my dad observes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he mutters. "How's Destiny?"

"She's good," my uncle smiles. "Lily's playing with her."

"How do you know that?" I demand.

"Mews can use aura, too Claire," Uncle Jay tells me. "Hi, Carol."

"Hi, Uncle Jay. You're really a mew?" Carol wonders.

"That's right," he tells her. His eyes go to the door right before Jacey appears on the scene.

"Hi," she says, walking over. She looks to Jaeson. "Nice bruise." She then smiles and yells to her brother, who is walking over. "Ha! You owe me five bucks! I told you one of them would fall off the roof!"

"I didn't mean that seriously!" Blake protests.

"Whatever. Hand it over," Jacey demands, holding out her hand.

Blake makes a face and makes a flicking motion. _Black smoke blows up in Jacey's face. _Then she gets mad and snaps her fingers, and a green light explodes beneath Blake's feet.

"Ow!" he claims, falling onto the ground. "That hurt!"

"And blowing antimatter smoke in my face doesn't?" she snaps.

"You inherited your father's powers?" Uncle Jay asks. "Are you legendary morphs?"

"No. I'm an umbreon and he's a poochyena," Jacey says. "But yes, we inherited our father's powers."

"No, a _mightyena!" _Blake corrects.

"When did you evolve?" Jacey prompts.

"Yesterday when you were at the mall," Blake says.

And so they continue to argue while we all decide to go inside and call Marissa back.

* * *

**_I've seen quite a few people talk to their characters. I'm going to try it! Ready?_**

**_R: Austin!_**

**_A: What? Jay?_**

**_R: No._**

**_A: Jaeson? Man, you're sounding girly today!_**

**_R: Wrong._**

**_A: Palkia?_**

**_R: Nope._**

**_A: Who the hell is talking to me?_**

**_R: The author._**

**_A: Who? 0.0_**

**_R: The author! Your creator! Rikkilucario7!_**

**_A: I was wondering when you'd start talking to us._**

**_R: You were?_**

**_A: Nope! I didn't know it was possible until now._**

**_R: Wow._**

**_A: Hey! People! Go vote on the pole! I'm kind of interested on where I came from..._**

**_R: You started with a pokemon figure sometime in 2009 or something. IDK._**

**_A: ID what?_**

**_R: IDK! I don't know._**

**_A: *Smirks* You don't know? Then why would you use it?_**

**_R: Ooooh, this is going to get bad really fast._**

**_To be continued..._**


	10. It's A Fun Time For Everybody

This is a fun chapter for everybody! =3

* * *

Chapter Ten

_**Austin**_

Why I'm standing here right now, watching Tyler at football practice at some park a mile away from the school, I have no idea. At least now I understand what in hell football is _about. _Not that I'll ever watch it. Huge guys knocking each other over just isn't very appealing to me.

Right now the boys are throwing footballs to each other. I'm standing a good twenty feet away, observing with arms crossed. There's a few other dads and a mom, but they're too focused on the kids.

A while later, some guy actually notices me and walks over. "You're Tyler's father, correct?"

"That's right," I say.

"I'm Tom's father, Jack. Claire's your daughter as well, yes?" he continues.

"Also right," I say. He reaches out a hand and I shake it. "Nice to meet you."

"I was surprised to let Claire date without meeting the parents," he says.

"I met Tom. No offense, but it's more him that matters to me than his parents," I tell Tom's father. "Plus, Tyler has met you and said you were quite nice."

"I see. By any chance are you British?" he asks randomly, clearly wanting to change subjects.

"I am," I say. Since my accent has faded so much, I haven't thought about it. If your wondering, I fixed all my accents. But unless I'm talking to someone who doesn't speak English, I make a point of switching them up. Lily and Diane think it's pretty funny, but Claire just does a face-palm. The fact that it annoys her just makes me want to do it more. Man, I'm immature!

"Why did you come to America?" Jack continues.

"Um," I think for a moment. _Because I never wanted to see my mother and/or father again. _"I felt there were more opportunities here."

"Opportunities? Like what?" he asks.

Thank gosh my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket to see that it was PIPA. "Terribly sorry, I have to take this." I walk away before he can say something.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hey, Austin, urgent news. You know where Hamilton park is?" Diane asks.

"Yes, I'm there," I say.

"Are you with anyone?" she continues. Urgency has slipped into her voice.

"Yes, the football team is practicing," I tell her.

"Shit. Get them the hell out of there," Diane instructs. "There's six people with guns heading your way."

"Are you kidding?" I demand.

"Gosh, I wish," Diane says. "I will be there soon with the new recruit." She hangs up.

Instead of wondering who the new recruit was, I pulled out my badge and yelled for everyone to stop. "I've just received a phone call that six very dangerous men are coming this way," I state. Everyone looks horrified. "I want everyone to-"

"Nobody move!" Hearing the demand, I whip around. There stand six people with trench coats and, of course, guns pointed directly at us. One of them spots me and points. "That guy's with PIPA!"

"Shit," I mutter.

I jump as they all shoot, narrowly dodging. I land and throw an aura sphere, ignoring the gasps. I pull a shield and struggle to expand it to protect everyone. The guys keep shooting, but my shield holds. It's only when one guy is smart enough to shoot upwards, sending his bullet in an arc that will land among us, that there's a problem.

I have to brake the shield to throw a mini sphere. It smashes the bullet _a foot _away from Tyler's face! I pull the shield again, just barely managing to protect everyone. Then I get an idea.

I push the shield as hard as I can, and it speeds towards the guys, who are too dumb to move. It hits them, and they all fall over.

"RUN!" I yell at the top of my lungs. The football players and their parents, along with Tyler, make a brake for it.

One guy gets up while I watch them flee and shoots. I duck just in time. Then I hear an unfamiliar voice.

"I order you to stop in the name of the law!" I look to my right to see a kid with blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a blue-and-yellow T-shirt with black jeans and sneakers. He looks to be about twenty-three. Also, he's pointing a gun at me.

"I'm not the enemy," I sigh, then jump back and throw a mini sphere at the gun the enemy was pointing at me. I decide to ignore the kid for now. It hits the enemy's gun, exploding it and throwing him back against a tree.

"I told you to-" the guy starts again.

"Ethan! That's Austin, a commanding agent! _He_ tells _you _to stop!" Diane appears on the scene.

"Oh, sorry..." he says, blue eyes telling it's true. He puts his gun back in the holder strapped to his side.

"It's fine," I say. I glance back over at the six guys, all unconscious. I look to Ethan, the apparent new recruit. "Ethan, do me a favor and call 9-1-1. Diane, go that way and make sure everyone is alright," I tell her, pointing in the direction everyone else went.

Within a few minutes, police cars had pulled up. They were in the process of handcuffing the six villainous people. As I watch, I notice that each one seemed to have the same necklace: a black chain with a bold letter 'Z.' _Zairon, _I realize. _Out to get me again?_

Dayton appears next to me and taps my shoulder to get my attention. "They killed three people before they reached you, all of which we believe are pokemon morphs."

"Shit," I say. "I thought they were _collecting _pokemorphs."

"According to Palkia, whom we've had a lot of contact with on this mission, they're only after the legendaries," Dayton says.

"How did you know those people were morphs?" I ask.

"Diane and I each were given a lucario," Dayton explains.

"Okay. Where from?" I wonder.

"A British trainer donated them to us when he got arrested," Dayton says.

"Oh, wow. Sure he donated," I mutter.

"Staraptor! Now!" A yell from a conscious Zairon associate echoes through my ears, and I look skyward to see a very angry big black bird heading our way.

"Shit!" I hear Ethan yell. He jumps in front of Dayton and I, and before I can push him out of the way of danger he explodes. Or, that's what it looks like. Electricity burst from him as he yells a battle cry, shocking the staraptor.

"You're a morph," I observe.

"So are you," Ethan says. "A lucario morph?"

"Yes," I respond. "I'm not sure what kind you are, though. Care to share?"

"I'm a raikou morph," Ethan explains.

"That's cool," I say. "Were you born a human or a pokemon?"

"Pokemon," Ethan says. Dayton shakes his head and walks away. "What's with him?"

"He hates getting into anything that involves morphing," I tell him. "He's a nice guy otherwise. Dayton just gets confused when we talk about it."

"Okay," Ethan says.

"Dad!" I turn around to see my son rushing over. I sigh. _Diane! You were supposed to keep him over there!_

"Hey, Tyler," I say. "Wanna go back to your friends?"

"I want to see what you- SHIT!" I whip around to see _another _freaking staraptor. Before I can use an attack, Tyler freaks out and yells "PikaaaaCHUUUUU!" while he uses discharge, and everybody gets fried and ends up on the ground, except Ethan (who must have some ability.)

"Good job, Tyler," I say from my nice spot on the dirt. "You knocked out your first pokemon... and several people."

The look on his face is hysterical. He looks extremely shocked and even more so horrified at the same time. I almost laughed. "Did I hurt everybody?" he asks in a small voice.

I stand up and shake my shoulders. "You didn't hurt Ethan," I tell him and look around. Everybody was fine, except the staraptor, whom the electricity was aimed at. They were getting up and shaking a bit to rid of the tension, and I realized I recognized a lot of these people. This was the unit that dealt with me a lot. They continued on with what they were doing as if nothing had happened, except the captain, who, after talking to a few people, came over.

"That's your son, huh?" he asks. Tyler looks like he's about to faint.

"Yup. Just figured out how to use his powers, so you'll have to excuse him," I say.

"Eh, don't worry. Everyone just got a little shock, like when you touch a door handle sometimes," he explains, and Tyler relaxes.

"Do you need some help learning to control the electricity?" Ethan asks, coming over. "I'm a raikou, by the way. I could help you."

"Thanks, that sounds great," Tyler says. "And that's really, really cool."

My phone rings. "Uh oh, it's Claire." I answer. "Hello?"

"DAD!" Claire screams. I flinch, pulling the phone away from my ear.

"Hi, Claire," I say. "Is something wrong?"

"What do you think?" she demands. "MY HAIR IS GREEN!"

"Claire-" I start.

"It. Is. GREEN! Help me! What do I do? I can't go to school like this! What-" Claire continues to yell in my ear.

"Claire! I understand that your hair is green. Where are you?" I ask, making sure to sound calm.

"I'm at Carol's, and-"

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute. Don't freak out," I instruct. I hang up before she can yell at me again. I turn to Tyler. "We have to go. Your sister-"

"I know," Tyler says.

"Can you take it from here?" I ask the captain, Dayton, and Ethan. They both nod, and Tyler and I get into the car.

* * *

See what I mean? It was a fun chapter for everyone! Except, you know, Austin, Diane, those police people, Claire, Tyler, and basically all the other characters mentioned. =D


	11. Marshmallows And A Genuine Smile

This is most definitely one of my favorite chapters in this story. I'm not spoiling anything, though!

**_IMPORTANT:_**

Okay, here's the deal people: my mom's getting remarried (I can't wait! I'm so excited!), then we're going camping, then I'm going to overnight camp for a month and therefore am not going to be here for a looong time. I probably won't have the next chapters out until late September, but I will post the next five chapters that I have written.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Eleven

_**Austin**_

Tyler stays in the car. He's lucky not to have to go face Claire, whose hair has turned green. I walk up to Carol's front door and ring the bell.

"Hi," Carol says. Her parents appear behind her. "Um... Claire..."

"I know. Just get her for me, please," I say.

"What's wrong?" Carol's mother asks.

"You know, Carol, someone probably should have told your parents that we're morphs," I say, not meaning her in specific.

Carol's parents' jaws drop. "You're what?"

"A morph," Claire sighs as she appears from behind me. "I was in the backyard," she explains. Her hair has turned from a soft blonde to a bright, bright green. Her eyes match the color. "We can turn into pokemon," Claire tells Carol's parents, and then a white glow changes her into a leafeon, then back shortly after.

"That... that..." Carol's mother gasps. She closes her eyes, collecting herself, then opens them and a smile appears on her face. "That's very cool."

Claire smiles, relieved. "Now, why is my hair green?"

"We'll have to ask your uncle," I tell her. "Do you want to go home?"

She and Carol whisper for a minute before Claire admits to wanting her room.

_**Claire**_

At dinner that night, Tyler, my mom, my dad, normal-aged Uncle Jay, Jaeson, Destiny, Marissa, Jacey, Blake, and I all sit at the table. As everybody pulls food onto their plates, I ask my question.

"So, Uncle Jay, why in hell is my hair green?" I ask casually.

"You're using photosynthesis. Though instead of leaves, you have hair," Uncle Jay explains.

"How do I make it stop?" I question.

"Isn't it like breathing?" asks Jacey.

"Not for a leafeon," we're all surprised that Destiny was the one who answered. "For a leafeon, it's like walking."

"Okay..." I say, unsure of how to respond.

"So feel yourself take in the sunlight. Then stop it," Destiny instructs.

Unsure, I look to my dad, who smiles. My mom does the same when I look to her. So, I sit back in my chair, close my eyes, and take a deep breath... and I _feel _it. The sunlight makes me feel full and satisfied, but I wanted my hair back. Then I stopped. I mean it, just like that! It IS like walking! I opened my eyes as my green hair melted back into blonde. "Thanks, Destiny!" I say. She smiles. Marissa gasps.

Then there's a small flash of light, and Palkia appears. Marissa's mouth drops open. "Hello. Blake, Jacey, I need you two in my dimension for some training," Palkia says casually. Marissa drops her fork. Destiny reaches a hand above the table, and the fork lifts onto Marissa's plate. She had used psychic. Interesting. Then Marissa faints.

"I was wondering how she'd react," Jaeson says.

Uncle Jay stands up. "I'm going to drive her back to our house. I'll be back tomorrow morning," he says. "Bye, love you guys."

"Love you, too, Uncle Jay," Tyler and I respond. The others respond in their own words. Uncle Jay very gently picks up his girlfriend and walks out.

"What do you mean by training?" Jacey asks.

"Training your antimaterialistic abilities," Palkia explains. "I hope you two don't mind."

"We already know how to use them," Blake says, looking confused.

"Not like your parents could," Palkia says. "Besides, you two are safer in my dimension."

"Well..." Jacey thinks for a few moments, and whispers to Blake. Both meet Palkia's gaze. "Okay, sounds cool." The two stand up upon Palkia's request to leave. "Thanks for letting us stay here... and for helping us and things," Jacey says.

"Of course," my parents say.

"And Destiny," Palkia says, looking at her, "I need you as well. Jaeson, I want you to stay here."

"Alright," Jaeson says.

And so they leave. I have to wonder how training is going to go.

_**Austin**_

I get home from PIPA around 1:30 P.M. the next day, earlier than my usual five. I find Jaeson and ten-year-old Jay in the kitchen, elevated by chairs to the microwave screen. They're giggling. _Jaeson _is giggling. It isn't even that he's giggling, it's that he's remotely _laughing._

"What in the name of heck are you two _doing?" _I ask them. Jay turns to me, a bright smile all over his face.

"We're murdering marshmallows," Jay explains. The microwave shuts off, done with its job, and both boys' shoulders sink for a moment. Then Jay opens the microwave, grabs the paper plate inside (which has marshmallow gunk all over it), hops off the chair, and goes "Time for victim number three and a half!" He then opens a cabinet and pulls the bag of marshmallows out, takes one and puts it on the plate, returns the bag of marshmallows, then hops back up onto the chair and puts the plate back into the microwave. He closes the door and sets the time, but I ask my question before he presses 'start.'

"A half?" I wonder.

Jaeson hops down from the chair and turns to face me, a genuine smile across his face. "Long story."

"Who are you and what in hell have you done with Jaeson?" I demand.

_Jaeson _actually _laughs. _Okay, it was only a chuckle, but still. "Oh, he died with the first marshmallow. I came to replace him," he says, joking.

I look to Jay. "What did you do to him?" I question.

"What?" Jay asks.

"What did you _do _to him?" I repeat.

Jay sits down on the chair, leaving the microwave to ask on its little screen "start?" over and over. "One thousand lives ago, Jaeson had a wife and children. They died long before he did, and he soon found that all his friends and family were dead before even a quarter of his life was over. He felt so lost and alone that he vowed never to get close to anyone again," Jay explains. "And soon he forgot emotions like happiness, because he never experienced them, and after several hundred lives he forgot many other things, like laughter. I reminded him that there's a way that your soul can leave Earth with the last of those you love, and that my life would stretch a thousand years if I let it. And I showed him that there's more to life than answers," Jay smiles.

"How did you do it?" I ask.

"With marshmallows," Jay smiles, and hits the button on the microwave. The boys get excited as the marshmallow expands, and when it pops they shout "yes!" and I laugh at the sight of it. I watch them high-five each other, and my heart gets warm when I finally see Jaeson smile and be happy.

* * *

See what I mean? Isn't this a GREAT chapter?


	12. Making Of An Aura Stone

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Twelve

_**Marissa**_

"What did you say, Jay?" I ask him a week and a half later.

"I said that Palkia wanted to speak with us," he tells me. "We have to go to her dimension."

"Okay... are you sure it's safe?" I ask timidly.

Jay smiles warmly, and my heart flutters as usual. "Of course. I've been there many times," he reaches out a hand, and I take it. He pulls me into his arms.

"Now, how do we get-" I start, but then my boyfriend teleports.

We land in Palkia's dimension (which turns out to be a house) in less than a moment.

"Hello," a human Palkia appears, coming out of a door behind us. Trailing her are Destiny and Jaeson, also humans. Jaeson's expression is emotionless, and his arms are crossed. Destiny smiles brightly.

"Hi," Jay says. "Did you need us to do something for you?"

"Yes, actually," Palkia says. "I need you to care for Destiny for me."

I'm totally stunned. "Adopt her, you mean?"

"If you don't want to, I can-" Palkia starts.

"No," I look at Destiny, who meets my gaze with a warm, brilliant smile. "If she'd like to come with us, our home is hers. Right, Jay?"

My boyfriend looks a little shocked at my willingness, but mostly happy. He nods.

I crouch down in front of Destiny. "Would you like to come home with Jay and I?"

She nods happily. "Jaeson says he's jealous that Jay has someone as nice and pretty as you for a girlfriend."

Jaeson goes bright, bright, bright red, and Jay bursts out laughing. "It's not like you to go for an older woman, Jaeson!"

"What?" Jaeson yells.

"Oh, calm down, I was just toying with you," Jay says. If looks could kill, Jaeson's glare would have shot my boyfriend long dead. "What he probably meant for Destiny to learn from that is that you're really nice and that he wants to meet someone like you," Jay explains.

"You want a girlfriend? Aren't you only eight?" I ask.

"My body is eight. My soul is much, much older," Jaeson explains to me. "I remember at least two hundred of my past lives, as does Jay," he continues. "And if I really wanted to, I could change into an older body."

"Well, at this point, I'm willing to believe that," I tell them.

"So, Jaeson, Destiny, are you guys ready?" Jay asks.

"I'm included?" Jaeson asks, blinking with surprise.

"Of course! You're my guardian, aren't you?" Destiny says happily, taking his wrist. Jaeson looks almost surprised at her touch.

"I think you mean 'big brother,'" Jay smiles.

Destiny looks him in the eye curiously, as if his eyes could tell her the answers to her questions. After a while of this, Jaeson must realize I have no idea what's going on because he speaks. "They are conversing through telepathy."

"Can you hear them?" I wonder, asking both him and Palkia.

Both shake their heads. "We can't," Palkia says.

"Yes," Destiny says after a few more moments, "Jaeson's my big brother!" Then she gives him a big hug while he stands there with a flabbergasted expression, to which Jay laughs at.

"Destiny, you're chocking me," Jaeson wheezes after a few moments.

She steps away with a big smile on her face. "We're a family, right Jaeson?"

Jaeson crosses his arms and looks at the floor in an attempt to hide the smile creeping around his face. "I guess we all are," he says quietly.

"Okay, then," Jay smiles. "Let's go home."

Waiting for us in the guest bedroom was not that old cot, but a bunk bed! There was some furniture in there, too! "Thanks, Palkia," I say as I open the drawers to see clothes in them. "This is going to be great!"

_**Austin**_

"Hello?" I answer my cell phone. It's been a week after the announcement that Destiny and Jaeson are now being cared for by Jay and Marissa.

"Hello," Jay says. "Two things. First, Jaeson and Destiny are connections. Yes, it's pretty funny to have a mini arceus and mewtwo walking around the house. Well, Jaeson is pacing because he's pissed, as you might imagine."

"How's Destiny?" I ask.

"Destiny? She can't wait to be back in human form again, but in the meantime she's showing Marissa some of her psychic abilities," Jay says.

"That's bound to be interesting," I say. "What's thing number two?"

"It occurred to Jaeson that we need to remake the stone. The other one is void now that he's alive and fully functioning," Jay reminds me.

"Okay. Well, Tyler is at football, Claire's at Carol's, and Lily is at work, so now would be a great time," I tell him. "What about for you?"

Jay's end of the line was silent for awhile. He spoke again right before I was going to hang up. "Sorry, Jaeson and Destiny just got back into their human forms again," Jay says. "But, yeah, now in the field from last time would be great."

"I'll meet ya there," I say. _Man, _I think. _We haven't been there in years!_

_**Jay**_

Jaeson and I get to the field first, having teleported. Austin takes awhile to get here, having to have driven. We all morph into our original forms: Austin a lucario; Jaeson a mewtwo; and I a mew.

"Ready?" Austin asks. He holds his necklace in his hand, ready to activate the stone.

"Yes!" Jaeson and I declare. And so, we begin; we step closer together and start to force energy into each other's palms. The energy is explosive, ready to destroy the other pokemon if not for the fact that our energy outputs were equal. The energy, a pink and purple glob, slowly but surely starts to form a pebble between our paws. Jaeson and I put all our energy into it and more before it finally becomes the stone, stopping our energy from pulsing into it. We collapse onto the ground, exhausted.

Austin walks over cautiously, and, remembering how the activating makes the stone put forth a burst of energy (a.k.a. explodes) he drops his necklace onto it.

The burst of energy throws Austin about six feet away, but he's able to land almost gracefully on top of a familiar stump. Jaeson and I, since we're small, are thrown at least twelve feet. We both land easily on the ground before falling over again.

"Well, that's done," Jaeson pants.

"Yeah, good thing, too," I say. "Let's go home now."

"Are you two all right?" Austin asks, running over. "You guys look exhausted."

"We are," I say.

"You want a ride home or something?" Austin asks.

"No, I can get us home," I say, sitting up. I morph into my normal-aged human form, and Jaeson does the same. We cautiously stand up and I touch Jaeson's shoulder lightly. "Bye, Austin," I say, smiling.

"See you!" Austin says, also smiling.

_**Jaeson**_

"I hope he knows what to do with the stone," I say to Jay when we get back to the house.

"He does," Jay says confidently. "We made a plan a few years ago, and I'm pretty sure he remembers it."

"A plan?" I question.

"Yes," Jay says. "He has a place in his house for it. Don't worry."

"Saying it doesn't help," I mumble inaudibly.

"What?" Jay asks.

"I'm going to bed," I say, walking towards Destiny and I's room.

"Good idea," Jay says. He walks into his room, and I into mine.

"Hi, Jaeson!" Destiny says when I enter the room. She and Marissa were playing with some toys. Destiny sees how tired am. "Are you okay? You look sleepy."

"I'm fine. I'm very tired, though," I say, and climb up onto the bunk bed.

"What were you and Jay doing?" Marissa asks.

"Making the Aura Stone. Ask Austin when you see him," I advise. I fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow. _I hate being an eight-year-old._

_**Jay**_

"There you are, Marissa," I say when I find her in Jaeson and Destiny's room. "Has Jaeson already hit the hay?"

"He has. I think you should, too," she says, looking worried. Destiny nods her head in agreement.

"I was thinking the same thing," I say, then walk back into Marissa and I's room.

* * *

I hope you all liked it!


	13. Diane's Lucario

I like the next chapter better.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

_**Austin**_

"Hey, Austin." I look up from the computer in my office to see Diane.

"Hello," I say. "What's up?"

"Sirens says I should ask to battle you," Diane says. Officer Sirens is our boss, in case you don't know.

"I don't have any pokemon, though," I say. "And my projector ball broke last week." The projector ball (PRB) is a special pokeball in which pokemon morphs, like me, can project the other form. So, while I'm a human, I can project a lucario that can battle. I have no idea how in hell it works, so don't ask.

"Yeah, I know," Diane says, then pulls something out of her pocket. "This is a new model they want you to try. Plus, my lucario needs some battle experience."

I take it from her and look it over. It seems like a normal pokeball, save for it being a bit bigger. "Let's go," I say after a moment with a wide smile on my face.

_**Diane**_

Austin and I walk out of the big, blue building and into the forest nearby. We keep walking until we find a nicely-sized clearing.

"Ready?" I ask Austin.

He smirks. "I was born ready!"

"Okay!" I send out my lucario at the same time Austin sends... himself out, I guess.

Of course, our battle couldn't go normally. That never happens.

"Austin?" my lucario gasps. Her face takes on a great look of surprise.

"What?" Austin gasps. I guess the amount of emotion screwed the PRB's technology, because suddenly Austin-lucario went back into the pokeball. "Ow!" Austin yelps, dropping the PRB. Austin holds his wrist for a moment before taking a breath and picking the ball up. "I'm going to go get this fixed. Sorry, Diane."

As he walks away, it hits me that my lucario knows him. I haven't told her his name! "Austin-" He had already left. "Lucario, do you know him?"

"Yes," she sighs. "You won't believe me, but I am his mother."

"Y-you can't be serious," I gasp.

"I am. I always knew he was different," she says. "His father is with your friend. Dayton, I believe."

"Did he know that?" I ask.

"By the way Austin was acting, I'd say that yes, he knew it was me," she whispers. There's a tone of sadness and regret to her voice.

"What happened between you two?" I wonder.

"A lot of misunderstanding," she says.

"Okay. Come back in your pokeball and I'll go get him. Maybe I can help!" I return her and run after Austin.

I catch him just at the edge of the forest.

_**Austin**_

"Austin! Austin!" Diane stops behind me, but I don't turn around. I do stop walking, though, sensing a serious topic coming up. One that I want to avoid more than anything.

"Is something wrong?" I ask. My voice sounds dead.

"Yeah! That was your mother!" Diane states.

"I know," I sigh.

"Austin, she says it was all a misunderstanding," Diane says.

I turn around and search her face to make sure she's serious. Then I laugh. "Misunderstanding? That's the best excuse she can come up with? A _misunderstanding?"_

"It's not true?" Diane ask, looking confused.

"No, it's not true!" I say. I face away from her again. "It wasn't that I misunderstood her, it was that _she _misunderstood _me!"_

"She said-" Diane starts.

"I'm sorry, Diane, but _she _is a liar," I say.

"Just give her a ch-" Diane.

"I did!" I say, whipping around again. "I did give her a chance. I gave her _four years! _But she never came and found me. I lived less than a mile away! She could've came and apologized! She knew where I was! I even came back once, but she pretended I wasn't there! Then you and PIPA came and I decided it wasn't worth the wait anymore. I had taken care of myself for so long, I didn't need her _or _my father!" I whip a tear from my face as I realize what I just admitted to her. The only other person who knew anything about my past was Lily.

"Austin..." Diane starts.

"I'll see you later," I say, beginning to walk away. "I'm sorry."

_**Austin**_

Back in my office, I lock the door. I don't get angry a lot. It only happens when someone messes with one of my friends or family... or word of my parents reaches my brain.

I don't really know what to do when I'm in a mood like this. Sad and angry at the same time, I mean. I called Lily, who was at the Chicago base for some reason which I couldn't remember.

"Hello?" Just hearing her voice calms me down a little.

"Hi," I say.

"Are you okay, Austin? You sound weird," Lily notices.

"Yeah. You'll never guess who Diane's lucario is," I say. I tried putting emotion in my voice, but I just couldn't do it.

"Um, who? Don't make me guess," Lily says. She sounded very worried.

"My mother," I say.

"Are you serious?" Lily gasps.

"Yeah," I mutter. "I thought she got out of my life for good."

"What happened, Honey?" Lily asks in that sweet voice of hers that she uses to talk to someone crying. I feel a little like a baby now.

So I tell her all about my conversation with Diane. "What do I do?"

"You want me to talk to her?" my wife asks.

"No," I say. "What I want is for her to go back to England... and then stay there."

"That's not going to happen," Lily sighs.

"You wanna bet?" I ask.

"You still sound all depressed," she observes.

"I know," I sigh. "I hate being depressed."

"Talk to Jay. He'll know what to do," Lily suggests. "Then he'll cheer you up just because he's him."

"I don't want to tell anyone else..." I say.

"He already knows," Lily argues.

"You told him?" I demand.

"No! He's Jay! Of course he knows," Lily says. I could picture the smile on her face. It made me feel that much better.

"Okay, I'll call him," I say. "Thanks."

"I love you," she says.

"I love you, too," I say, smiling a little. I love when she says she loves me. I dial Jay's number. "Hello?"

"Hey, Austin. What's wrong?" Jay asks.

"Diane's lucario is my mother," I state plainly.

"Shit," Jay says. "You know I know what happened to you, right?"

"Are you sure _you're _not Uxie?" I ask.

"Last time I checked, no," Jay says. I hear the smile in his voice as he says, "Close, though."

"What do I do?" I ask.

"What do you want to do?" Jay asks.

Knowing it's part of his psycho crap, I go along with it. "Avoid her at all costs."

"You know there's no possibility in that happening, right?" Jay asks.

"There's always a possibility!" I argue. Even those words sound funny and unlike me.

"Austin, you two need to have a serious therapy session," Jay decides. _Why did my feeling of dread just get bigger?_

* * *

_**How many of you totally expected that? PLEASE! I WANT TO KNOW!**_

_**Whoa! Look at this: It's a threqual sign. Not that special, I know... whatever.**_


	14. Austin's Therapy Session Part One Of Two

Here lies a lot of drama, so be prepared. There's not much action in the next few chapters, sorry about that!

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

_**Austin**_

"Remind me why I agreed to this," I mutter. Jay has found himself an office to start his therapy thing in, and somehow managed to arrange for my mother, Rose, and I to both be here. We've locked the door and closed the window so that Jay and I could be our pokemon selves. That way it wouldn't be so awkward considering that my mother is not a morph. Or, I don't think she is, anyway.

Now she's sitting across from me on a purple couch thing. I'm glad she didn't sit next to me, that's for sure. Now Jay is floating around with a clipboard and pen in his little pink paws.

"What did you say, honey?" my mother asks. I shoot her a glare before crossing my arms and looking away.

"Austin, not helpful," Jay says. He turns to my mother. "Now, you should know that I am first of all a mind-reader and second can go through memories. While you were avoiding each other's gazes I did some leafing and am now totally aware of what happened between you two when Austin was fourteen."

I smile at my mother's horror regarding this. She takes a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Let's get started," she suggests. I think about saying "Let's not," but I let it go.

"Okay. Austin, how did you feel when your mother told you to leave when you were fourteen?" Jay asks me.

I almost flinch at the memory.

_**Austin**_

_**Twenty-Five Years Ago**_

"Morning, Mom," I say to my mother the morning of my fourteen birthday.

"What do you want?" She, of course, was engrossed in a book my father had left behind. _The Art Of War, _I believe it's called.

"Just saying 'hello,'" I say before continuing into the back of our cave, where our food was hidden.

"How much did you eat yesterday?" my mother's voice rings over here and I stop.

"Seven berries," I say. "Why?"

"I did some math. That's too much. Get out," she says, no emotion in her voice. "Otherwise I won't last the winter."

"_What?" _I demand. "Get out?" We had plenty of berries! Her favorite kind even_ grew _in the Winter!

"For good, Austin. I want to live. So get out," she says.

I walk over to her. "Mom, but-"

"Get OUT!" she screams.

I back away slowly. "O-okay. I-"

"GET OUT!" she screeches.

I run as fast as I can.

_**Austin**_

_**Present**_

Without thinking, I stand up, fists clenched, and shout. "How do you think I felt, Jay?" Then, realizing I had just yelled at one of my best friends, I slapped a paw over my mouth and sat down. "I'm so sorry!"

"Anger, okay," Jay writes that down. "Now translate that into words and tell your mother."

"You... aren't angry?" I ask.

"Austin, do you know how many people yell at me in one day? My job is to basically ask questions and listen to people yell at me all day long," Jay says, smiling. I could sense no anger in his aura, either. "Plus, I know exactly what was running through your mind right then."

"Okay," I say, collecting myself. "I felt indescribably angry that you kicked me, even more so because you did it without good reason or a full explanation."

"I-" my mother starts.

"Don't make up an excuse. Austin knows what you did, I know what you did, and most importantly _you _know what you did," Jay says. He floats down to the ground and puts everything down. He stands on the ground, arms crossed, and looks sternly up at my mother. "You know what you have to do."

"Austin," she looks at me with hopeful yet sad eyes. "I'm truly sorry. Please forgive me."

I want to. I really do want to just forgive her and get on with my life. But I just can't do it. I'm still angry. I feel like that emotion in her eyes is all fake. "I can't," I whisper, looking at the floor. "I'm still angry."

"Then tell her what she can do so you'll forgive her," Jay says, beginning to float around the room again.

"I..." I think about it. "Why do you suddenly care so much?"

"Me?" Jay asks, looking confused.

"No, you're my best friend! I know perfectly well why you care about me," I say to Jay, smiling. My smile fades as I look at my mother. "I was talking to you."

"I've always-"

"No, you haven't," Jay puts in. "Mind reader. Remember. But," Jay continues, "first I want to ask why you, Austin, never call her 'Mother.'"

"Well, because in my opinion 'mother' is a title you earn," I state. "And she has not earned it."

Jay picks his clipboard back up and writes something down. "I see." He turns to my mother. "Your reaction?"

"I think that's untrue," she says. "But-"

"I'm out," I decide, getting up. She seems to like pissing me off.

"Austin," Jay warns. "Sit." He turns to look sternly at Rose.

"Fine. I'm sorry. I've been a terrible mother. I heard what you said to Diane, and it's all totally true. How can I make it up to you?" Rose asks hopefully.

"Let's go back to the previous question. Why have you decided to see your son so suddenly?" Jay asks.

"Because... Because right before I was captured I saw a mother and her children. While they did not have a father with them, they were so... happy. I wanted that chance. Then I realized I had it... then I lost it," my mother says sadly. "I know you have a family now. I know that I wasn't there, and that you don't need me to care for you anymore. But... you... you don't need me at all?"

"No," I say. "Not whatsoever."

She looks sad, and Jay gives me a look. I ignore it. "Oh... okay. I wanted a chance to start over and help you with your new family."

"Well, thanks, I guess," I tell her. "My kids are already in high school though. All they need from my wife and I is money and the occasional help with math."

"Now let's go back to the over question," Jay decides. "What can she do to be forgiven, Austin?"

I think about it. She had been totally sincere, otherwise Jay would've said something. Was I really mad? Well, yeah, I was still pretty annoyed. Not quite mad, though. Jay's right. I need to give her a chance. "I guess... I guess that you can prove to me you'd be good with my kids. Only problem... you're a lucario."

"I can turn into a human as well, you know," Rose says.

"What?" Jay and I both shout.

"Yes. I was told your father and I are connections," my mother says.

"What?" I gasp. "You found my father?"

"Well, yes. He belongs to Dayton," Rose says.

"Man, that's a whole other issue," I mutter.

Jay smiles. "I'll go get him."

_Damn!_

* * *

_**Well, there's part one. Get ready for the second!**  
_


	15. UnChibi Me!

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

_**Austin**_

_Great, _I think. _Now my father is here. As if my mother wasn't enough. _He was sitting next to my mother. Jay, for whatever reason, has decided that it would be better if we were all humans. My mother, by the way, is small and dainty as a human. Her eyes and hair are a matching yellow color that just makes her look all the more fragile. Yes, she's old. Yes, she has wrinkles. Get over it. Same for my father. He, by the way, is a broad-shouldered man who most wouldn't want to pick a fight with. He has dark blue eyes and hair. This is the first time I have seen him in thirty-eight years, since he left when I was one. Also the first time I've seen him as a human.

"So. You better have a good reason to have ditched us," I state after Jay has done his speech thing about knowing. My father was pretty surprised, but got over it pretty fast.

"Well, I was needed elsewhere," he says.

"Explain," Jay says, crossing his arms.

_**Myles**_

Of course. Of course, of course, of f**king course! I finally manage to fall asleep down in hell, and I wake up as a two-foot-tall, squeaky version of me.

No, I am not joking around.

I SWEAR TO GAWD, STOP LAUGHING OR I'LL JUMP OUT OF THIS BOOK AND DECAPITATE YOU SLOWLY, MERCILESSLY, AND WITH A LOT OF BLOOD AND PAIN.

Yeah. I just thought that with my new voice. I sound like a freaking ratatata on helium.

That f**ker.

He better un-chibi me soon or I'll do some serious ass-kicking.

_Speaking of... _I muse as the asshole himself steps into the room I'm in. It's covered in books and lit by candles. Creepy.

"Hello, Myles," he says.

"You better fix me," I say menacingly. It kind of failed, considering the fact that my voice was so high-pitched. "And how did you know my name?"

"I'm a pokemon morph as well. A hoothoot, to be exact," he smiles. _A creepy pokemon for a creepy man, _I think. _Figures. _"Thanks to my psychic powers, you are now small."

"You're nothing but a bastard!" I yell. "Feel my hood!" I yell and whip the leather from behind my head, feeling it swarm with the familiar shadows and launch at him.

He holds up a hand and it stops. With a flick of his fingers it is sent back to me. I grab it and spin around once to rid of the extra momentum before returning it to my jacket.

With a smirk, my enemy snaps his fingers.

"AAAH!" I scream as electricity suddenly riddles through my body.

A blackness hits me too hard.

_**Myles**_

I woke up in the same room as before, but to my thankfulness the bastard wasn't there. I was still a freaking chibi thing.

"Well, you've awoken," the asshole says as he appears in the doorway. "I have something for you. Hopefully things will get more interesting for you."

"What could you possibly do to make things better around here?" I demand.

"I didn't say 'better.'" He snaps his fingers and I brace myself, but no electricity comes.

In the middle of the floor appears Kate, two feet tall and in a puffy, red, princess-like dress.

Kate immediately looks herself up and down. She turns to the enemy. "You'll pay, you bastard!" she yells, her voice very high-pitched. Even more than mine! She takes a step forward and starts charging an attack.

"No, Kate! He'll electrocute you!" I warn.

"I'm in a dress, I'm two feet tall, my voice is squeaky, I don't give a shit what he does!" Kate yells before sending a hyper beam out of her palms.

"Child's play," he decides, stopping the attack with a psychic wave of dismissal. He snaps his fingers and I jump forward, pushing Kate over.

"AAH!" Kate screams as electricity burns through her. She faints.

"No!" I scramble up. "Why didn't I get shocked?" I ask no one in particular.

"Because I very recently redid the system. Now I do that with my mind," he snickers evilly.

_I know that Kate is going to kill me when she wakes up, but I can't leave her with this jackass, _I realize before picking mini-Kate up and running.

I rush out of the room and into another, this one with a bed. Through the room is the main hall. There's a huge door that must be the entrance to my left, and a huge set of stairs to my right. Quickly, I rush over and try to open it, but it's locked. I decide not to blow it open until I could come up with a plan of escape. Well, one better than just running for our lives. I pick Kate back up and rush up the stairs, constantly looking over my shoulder.

Once up the stairs, I decide to go right, into a room. It must be the pantry, because it's full of food. I head into the door at the back of it. The room inside is empty, save for a window, so I head in.

"Put me DOWN!" Kate yells as she wakes up. Good thing I found this room.

"Ah!" I gasp. I carefully drop her and jump away, landing hard on my rear.

"Sorry. Didn't know it was you," she offers, standing.

"It's okay," I say, getting up. "Just didn't want to leave you in the same room as that ass," I tell her.

Kate curses. "Our voices are still screwed up."

"Don't remind me, Mate," I mutter.

"Your voice sounds cute," she says, smirking.

"Well, you sound _adorable," _I sneer. "And you look pretty."

I had meant it, of course, but I thought she'd take it as a playful insult. Instead, she blinks a few times as if not knowing how I had meant it. She shakes her head as if to clear it and snorts, then walks over and playfully pushes me a little. I do the same.

"Did you just push me?" she demands. She's smirking.

"No, Mate," I say. "I just pushed you _back._" I smirk.

Kate laughs. She walks a little away, putting her hands behind her neck. "Being in this rat hole sucks, but being in this rat hole with you sucks slightly less."

"Well, thank you very much," I say. "Same for you." Something drives my mind upwards and remember the window in this small room. Wait! A window! "Kate!" I point.

"What?" she asks, then looks above and sees it. "Perfect!"

* * *

Heh, maybe I should stop watching Hetalia when I'm trying to write xD ChibiTalia certainly is not having good effects on my story, especially for Myles and Kate. Please tell me what you thought? Thanks to Greece's Kitty for always reviewing!


	16. Austin's Therapy Session Part Two Of Two

Here's part two!

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

_**Austin**_

"Can I go home now?" I ask Jay. My father has been silent.

"No," Jay says.

"What if PIPA needs me?" I ask.

"Then Lily will take care of it," Jay states, crossing his arms.

"What if Lily's already on a mission?" I ask.

"Then Diane or Dayton will take care of it," Jay says.

"What if all three of them were on missions?" I ask next.

"Sirens, Lily, Dayton, and Diane all know that you are working out some family issues, so this wouldn't be a problem in the first place." Jay's giving me that expression where we both know he's won this argument.

"What if Claire or Tyler need help?" I ask.

"Then Lily, Marissa, or someone would go and help them," Jay states.

"What if Marissa needed _you?" _I ask, smirking.

"Someone would help her, or this session would continue another day," Jay says. He still had that damn look on his face. "Man, you really want to get out of here!"

"Well, duh!" I say. "Clearly he has no good reason for ditching Rose and I." I motion to my father as I speak.

"He has a reason, he's just afraid of saying it," Jay says, turning his gaze to my father.

"Are you saying I'm weak?" he demands, staring at Jay with cold eyes.

"No, I'm saying you are afraid, as I said before," Jay says.

"So you think I'm not tough," he continues.

"No. I'm saying you are afraid," Jay says.

"No! I'm not afraid of anything!" he gasps.

"Yes. You are afraid. Get over that fear and tell them," Jay says.

"...Fine. I left because I didn't want you two to get screwed up like me," my father admits.

"That's actually some what reasonable," I admit. "Or it would be, if I knew why you thought you were so screwed up."

"I... I've killed three pokemon," my father says. "And I didn't ever want to hear someone say they wanted to be like me when they grew up."

"What?" I stand up. "Why?"

"You're PIPA, it's not like you haven't killed before," my mother puts in.

I feel my body tense at the memory. "Not on purpose!"

"Stop. Now. You've hit a major nerve. Drop this part of the conversation now," Jay warns in a fast, very serious voice.

"You think this isn't a nerve for _me?"_ my father demands.

"Yours is a nerve that we must hit in order for this situation to be solved. His is not," Jay explains calmly. How he could stay so calm, I'll never know. "Now, Austin, let him explain himself. Sit." I sit, but keep my face ready to contort into a glare.

"One of them tried to kill me. Another tried to hurt your mother. The last tried to take advantage of your mother while she had you in her already," my father explains. "I... I didn't mean to."

"Bull-" I start.

"Stop," Jay warns me.

"I didn't know my strength well enough back then. Do you see why I left?" he asks.

"...Yes. You could have come back," I remind him.

"Then this would have happened. I would have either had to lie to you or tell you the truth, and sooner or later, you'd have find out which," my father says. "I didn't want you to be mad. I was already angry enough with myself because I missed your growing up. I also didn't want to influence you. I can't anymore, you are already on your path. Can you ever forgive us?"

Suddenly, exhaustion hit me like a wave. I got a headache, and my mind got more and more cluttered the more I thought about it. "I... I'll have to think some more."

"You can all go," Jay says. He hands both my parents a pokeball. "You two are officially released, by the way. Diane and Dayton both wish you good luck."

Well, I could not wait to go home, hug everybody and make sure no one needed anything, kiss Lily, then go to bed.

* * *

I know it's short, but I wanted to get this out to you all. I'll see you all in... September at the latest! Thanks for reading this far!


	17. The Kill

Just so you all know, this chapter might be the last for the next while. I am starting high school next week and am literally scared out of my mind.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

_**Austin**_

The day I killed that woman was about a year or so after Lily and I's wedding. I was twenty-three.

The mission was to rescue a hostage from the basement of the psychopath. She wanted a large sum of money, else she kill the hostage. Lily, Diane, Dayton, and I were summoned from or houses late one night to complete it.

It was a rather small house, only one floor. It looked to be one of those bedroom-bathroom-kitchen-another-room houses, except with a basement. There was electrical wires running around under the house's roof. The drainage pipes covered a lot of it, but the trained eye could easily spot the wires hiding behind them. There was a small light coming from somewhere in the house.

Lily and I, hoping for the easy way, knocked on the door and demanded for an answer. This was the police. No answer, as had been expected. I gave Diane the go-ahead via a walkie talkie.

Diane, on the other side of the house, cut the wires. The little light went out.

Dayton walked up and unscrewed the door, since we didn't have a key to open it. Lily caught it on its way down and put it gently to the floor.

Dayton walked over to Diane on the house's opposite side. Lily and I carefully and silently walked in.

The door led us into the "another room," which had a TV set and a couch. There were three more doors. I used my aura abilities. The one to the left was the bedroom, to the right a kitchen, and the middle door led down into the dark depths of a medium-sized basement. The house was empty except for the people in the dark depths mentioned previously.

Lily and I opened the door and went down the stairs without a sound. The carpeting helped. As we neared the bottom, we pulled out our guns.

When we peeked out into the room, we didn't see that much. The only light was that coming from the two egress windows.

As our eyes adjusted, we managed to make out two people. I used my aura to determine that the psychopath, whom had her back to us, was standing in front of a small boy. His hands were tied and fright came off him in huge waves. He was terrified.

I walked up behind her, ready to attack.

But she had somehow heard me.

She whipped around, pulled a knife, and grabbed the child, who screamed upon her contact, but was quieted by a glare.

I jumped back a few feet. Lily came up next to me. "Drop the kid," Lily demanded calmly.

"Drop the guns. I'll give you a minute. If that time goes up, I'll kill him," Psycho warned.

Lily and I met gazes. "Follow my lead," she whispered. I gave a tiny nod.

Suddenly, Lily shot the window. Too fast for Psycho to realize, fast as the wind, in fact, Lily hit her hand and grabbed the kid when she flinched.

But Lily couldn't get away fast enough. Psycho grabbed Lily and forced her against the wall. She raised the knife.

"NO!" I screeched.

I shot.

Then woman's corpse fell limply to the ground.

Lily grabbed the kid and darted behind me. "She's dead," Lily realized.

_She's dead,_ my mind echoed. I dropped the gun, heard it hit the ground with a loud sound.

Suddenly I felt hollow.

"Austin? Are you alright?" Lily asked.

"What happened?" Diane asked as she raced down the stairs. She, Lily, and the boy talk, but their words don't register. My mind was too busy racing.

_I just killed her. She's dead. I took her life forcibly, and now she is dead. Gone. I stole it, and now it's too late to give it back. She's dead. I killed her. It's my fault. She's dead. She's dead, she's dead, she's dead!_

I woke from my trance to Lily shaking me. "Austin! Snap out of it!"

"I-I killed her," I stuttered. Slowly, I realized Dayton had appeared and that Diane and the boy were gone.

"So?" Dayton asked. "She killed his father and his uncle, both cops. She attempted murder at Lily and the boy. She would have been either killed or sent to prison for life anyway."

"That's not the point, I-" I started.

"She stabbed his father to death. He didn't die of being stabbed, he died of blood loss. He was conscious as she stabbed him, and his mother and he watched," Dayton said to me. "And the uncle," he shivered, "I won't even say. Anyway, a life for two."

"No, it doesn't work that way," I insist. "It-"

"Austin! Just calm down!" Lily interrupts me. "I've killed someone, you've killed someone, I am sure every cop kills or severely wounds at least one person in their career."

"You?" I wonder.

"Yes. The poacher who killed Jay's and my own parents," Lily says. "So please just calm down."

"Okay," I said. I forced several deep breaths through my system and thought about what was said.

But I still knew deep, deep that inside my life had been permanently changed yet again.

Thanks to my friend whose name I won't give for helping me with this chapter!


	18. Why Not?

Hey guys! New chapter! Finally, right? Well, I'd just love it if you also checked out my new story, Breaking The Habit. That's what I've been working on instead of Links. Well, anyway, BTH is actually finished in terms of writing, but I must edit. It should be all out by the end of next week. It is only like six chapters, but still, I hope you please check it out!

ENJOY!

Chapter Eighteen

_**Austin**_

When I got home, there was a paper on the table. I picked it up. It was revealed to be a field trip form. Claire, apparently, was going to an art museum. Funny, so was Tyler. He gave me the same slip a week ago. I guess she forgot to get it signed.

I signed the paper. Tomorrow they didn't need me at PIPA tomorrow (I have a theory that Jay and Lily convinced Sirens that I needed a break) so I knew that I could sign up to be a chaperon. That'd be fun, I think! I wrote my name and checked the box that let them know I would volunteer. I mean, why not?

The next day I went to the high school around eight. Of course, I was late. I signed in in the office and rushed to Claire's classroom.

"Dad?" Claire wonders. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a chaperon," I tell her.

"You are? Since when?" Claire demands.

"Since I signed up last night. Did you not look at the paper at all?" I ask.

"Well..." she clearly had not.

I laugh. "That's okay. But now you can't yell at me if I call you 'Miss Oblivious.' "

"You're Mr. Aurastone, correct?" a short, bald guy wonders.

"Yup. That's me," I tell him. "Sorry I'm so late."

"Well, you're here now," he says. "Plus, I know there was an accident not far from the school."

I almost said, "There was?" But I decided to let him cover for me without knowing it. I nod.

"Okay, so, your group is..." he lists the names. All of which, I might add, I did not know except for Claire and Carol.

_**Austin**_

After the hour-long bus ride, we made it to the museum. It was big and looked pretty industrial, with that blue glass-looking substance covering it. There were big letters on the front that spelled the museum's name.

Of course, once we're all inside the door shuts and locks. Three guys with trench coats and dark sunglasses come into view. I take a look around at where I'll be fighting.

The room was medium sized. There was an empty concierge's desk on the wall in front of us. There was a huge skylight that let light shine through. You could see a tree branch over part of it. There was a small branch pointing towards the window. The floor was a red-ish carpeting.

I sigh. "What do you guys want?"

"How do you know it's not a dollar?" one asks, smirking.

I cross my arms. "Because I deal with you guys at least once every week. What do you want?"

One guy pulls a gun and aims at my chest. "The necklace."

"Why would you go through all this trouble just for a lousy piece of metal?" I demand, playing dumb.

"You know as well as I do that that necklace contains extreme power," Guy With A Gun declares.

"News to me," I remark.

"I'm tired of you," he says next. His fingers tightens a bit around the trigger, but he is stopped.

"Clay! We need him alive. If we kill him, the key will disappear with his soul," another guy says.

"You guys are crazy," I tell them, shaking my head.

"Shoot his legs so he can't get away," the other guys tells the first one. His name is Clay, I guess. Good to know.

"Shoot," I mutter. I jump away as he pulls the trigger. The bullet hits the floor, and the class screams.

"Get the blonde girl!" someone yells. The other guys runs towards her.

"Yeah, no," I mutter. I form a tiny blue sphere and throw it at him. He yells in pain as it hits him hard and knocks him to the ground.

The class looks to me with wide eyes. I ignore it and turn to the next guy. Guy With A Gun points the gun at my head. He shoots and I duck just in time. I send a little mini blue sphere hurtling towards him. It hit him and forces him to the wall a few feet behind him.

I turn to the last guy.

Then I feel a dart in my back. How the hell did I not sense him?

I black out.

_**Claire**_

"Dad!" I scream.

The last two turn their gazes to me.

"So you're Claire Aurastone," one says. "Get her."

I scream at the top of my lungs.

_**Tyler**_

Suddenly I hear a scream. I turn to Tom. "That was Claire."

"What?" he demands. "That scream?"

"Yes," I insist.

We rush away from the group, even though the teacher yells at us.

_**Claire**_

They slowly walk towards me, purposely trying to scare the shit out of me. Well, mission accomplished.

"Claire!" Tom and Tyler suddenly appear in the room, having come from somewhere to my left.

"Tom! Tyler! HELP!" I scream.

The guy takes my arm.

I scream some more. Louder.

Suddenly, there's a huge crash as a big branch brakes the window and hits the guy who had my arm. He falls to the ground, fainted.

I scream again.

Another branch sprouts off the first and hits the second guy, who also faints.

_**Tyler**_

Claire screams more and more. Every time she does another branch emerges. I notice our father, fainted, on the group. Gawd, I hope he's alright and no branches hit him...

The other people in the room are too scared to do anything but stand still and quiet.

"Claire! Calm down! No one awake is going to hurt you," I tell her.

Breathing heavily, she looks around. She looks to me, and I nod.

"A-are you sure?" she asks.

I wasn't. I was fairly certain, though, that I could probably beat up whoever needed it. "Yes."

"Well, you're wrong," I hear a voice.

Suddenly Claire freezes.

"There's now a gun to your back, isn't there?" I ask her.

Her eyes wide and scared, she gives the tiniest of nods.

I look at the floor. Carpeting. Weird for a museum. I know the ground absorbs electricity, but carpeting wouldn't. I look at people's shoes. Not everyone has a shoe that had rubber in it. I didn't want to shock anyone.

Would a tree carry electricity? I think so.

There was a branch right near me. I looked over at Claire. No branches were near enough to her.

"Claire, scream," I tell her. "Please!"

Claire, shivering out of fear, takes a good breath, and then lets it out. A branch sprouts straight towards her and she drops to the ground. Her captor, surprised, hadn't dropped to the ground. The tree branch pinned him to the wall.

"No one touch the branches!" I yell out. I put my hand on the tree and let loose electricity. The tree sets ablaze and conducts the electricity over to the guy, who obviously gets shocked.

Then the tree explodes.

Tree pieces fly everywhere. The force of the explosion destroys the wall and everyone is thrown. Smoke fills every corner.

When the smoke finally clears, my dad and the trench coat guys are all gone.

I hope you all enjoyed! Now do me a humungus favor and go check out Breaking The Habit!


	19. Smiles And Kate

Chapter Nineteen

_**Claire**_

I woke up to the white and silver of a hospital room. The bed was white, the walls were white, and even the IV bag was a whitish color.

When had I fallen asleep? Why was I there?

"Hello, Honey," a nurse says to me as my eyes open fully. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Um..." I think for a moment, then flinch as the memories come back.

My father had been kidnapped.

"You do, don't you?" She knows. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah," I whisper. "How did I get here?"

"You fainted. Your uncle and brother brought you here," the nurse tells me.

I frown. "Why not my mom?"

The nurse bites her lip. "Because... she was kidnapped, too."

I faint again.

_**Lily**_

When I wake up, I am in a dark, dark room. It feels cold and damp, as if I was underground. I stand. As my eyes adjust, I make out a set of cold, gray stairs. I turn around and see a set of bars. I was in a prison cell? I went right up to the bars, but whatever I did I could not see past them.

"Shit," I hear someone mutter.

"Austin?" I ask.

"Lily?" he wonders.

"Hey," I say. "Where the hell are we?"

"I have no idea. I already tried using my aura," he tells me. I can make out his shape more clearly as he stands and walks over here. "But I can't get past the bars."

"What about the stairs?" I wonder.

He glances over as if expecting something to venture out. "There's a lot of water above and below the cavern the steps lead to."

"A trap?" I ask.

"Definitely. We need to disable the water somehow," Austin tells me.

"Good luck with that." The voice seems to echo around the room. Austin and I look around wildly before realizing the voice had come from the other side of the bars.

Austin walks up to them, anger written across his face. "Who are you and what have you done to us?"

"Austin!" I hiss. "What if he's on our side?"

"He's not," Austin responds. The voice has clearly made him very angry. "His aura radiates horror so strongly I can feel it through this black stuff."

The voice laughs. "Oh, you two are so stupid. I have someone for you to meet."

The door opens slightly. Immediately Austin grabs my arm and yanks the door open. Suddenly someone is thrown into the room, directly into Austin. They both fall. The door shuts.

"Damn!" Austin yells. He pushes the guy off him and stands up. I walk over and inspect our new "friend."

He turns out to be a boy, not a man. He has orange hair and a face that made him look young and innocent. I doubted he was over the age of sixteen. He is wearing all black, and it seems as if he had been trying to be a spy or something. He looks to be about five and a half feet tall.

"Who is this kid?" Austin wonders.

"I have no idea. I have never seen him at legendary counsel meetings," I tell him.

Austin looks confused for a moment. "Oh, right. We've been captured by the same guys who took most of the other legends captive."

Suddenly we both realize something. With wide eyes, we turn to each other. "The kids!"

_**Tyler**_

Since Claire was not injured, only in a little shock, after she woke up again we could all go home. Uncle Jay drove us back and spent the night.

We stayed home from school the next morning, with Carol and Tom planning to bring us anything we missed.

At around eleven the next morning, the doorbell rang.

I get up from the kitchen table (where I had been numbly watching football) and wonder over to the front door, pulling it open.

"Hel-" I start.

"Where's Austin Aurastone?" he demands. He is a tall man who looked to be a little younger than my parents. He has spiky red hair and blue eyes, sharp as steel, and just as friendly-looking. He wears a red shirt and dark jeans.

"Why should I tell you?" I respond. I step back, preparing to shut the door in his face, when my uncle comes over.

"Hello, Gekido. It's been a long time," Uncle Jay tells him.

"You know this guy?" I wonder, dumbstruck.

"Yes," my uncle answers.

"Jay... Wow, it has been a long time. Last time I saw you, you were twelve," he says.

My uncle smiles. "Yes. A long, long time ago. Now, what's wrong? I can sense that you are very angry," Uncle Jay says.

"Sasha was kidnapped yesterday..." Gekido tells us, "and she's eight months pregnant."

_**Lily**_

Austin and I decide to wait for the kid to wake up in case he knows more than we do. Plus, we don't want to just leave him here by himself.

It takes awhile, but finally he stirs. He sits up, shaking his head and opening his eyes. He gasps at the darkness.

"Don't worry, your eyes will adjust soon," I tell him.

Immediately he jumps up and demands, "Who are you?"

"Um, Lily and Austin. Who are you?" Austin replies, knowing not to be smart right now. The poor boy couldn't see anything.

He visibly calms and, after a moment, looks around as his pupils widen to allow light to pass in. "Aurastone?"

"Yes," I tell him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Will Riverside," he says. He blinks a few times, ridding himself of the last bits of darkness that had clouded his eyes. His alertness seems to improve with his eye sight.

"So how do you know us?" I wonder. I cross my arms, a little suspicious.

"I'm in PIPA as well, only I'm at the Springfield base," he tells us. "I don't have my badge to show you, though."

"Well, neither do we," I comment. "They must have took them and-" I feel my pockets, "our phones."

"Crap," Austin mutters, doing the same.

I feel my right ear. "Austin, I still have my ear piece," I tell him. "If anyone calls, I can answer."

"That's great," Austin says, his eyes lighting up for just a moment, "if anyone calls."

"Plus, there isn't much we can do to get help without knowing our location," I tell him.

"We're under the house of John Pratt," Will says.

"We are?" Austin wonders. "Now I know why that voice was so familiar."

"You've met him?" Will asks.

"Not really," I answer. "We went on a mission to steal a legend book from him. He stole it from a museum, and they wanted it back."

"And he was planning on using it to take over the world," Will tells me. "I'm a top agent, guys. I know as much as you do."

"But you're like sixteen," Austin says.

"For your information, I'm _nineteen__,_ though my looks may suggest otherwise," Will states.

"Oh," Austin responds.

"What else do you know?" I ask.

"I know how to disable the traps down the stairs. I know that at the bottom are all the other legends. Lastly, I know that there is two people upstairs who are the test subjects for one of Pratt's experiments. He made them chibi," Will tells us.

"What are their names?" I ask.

"Um, Smiles and Kate, I think," Will says.

My husband repeats the names to himself, confused. Then he starts laughing a bit.

"What?" I demand.

"First of all, _Smiles_and Kate. He means _Myles_and Kate," Austin says. "Second, imagine chibi Myles."

Then I get what he means. Myles is not Smiles by any means whatsoever. And chibi? I'm not going to even go there. I tell Will all this.

"Oh," he responds.

"Yeah," I say.

"Anyway, do you know what this smoke is?" I ask.

"Yes. It's a chemical combined with psychic powers, a mixture I call SP, or sulfuric psychic," Will says. "It's very dangerous, and you probably don't want to touch it."

"How do you know all this?" Austin asks.

"I was working for him, but he figured out I was an undercover PIPA agent," Will says. "I don't know how, though."

"Alright. I didn't sense any mistruth to that. We can trust him," Austin tells me.

"Cool. So what do we do now, do you think?" I wonder.

"Go down the stairs," Will tells me.


	20. The Earpiece

Hey guys, I won't be taking the rest of the OC's. I am really sorry, but it turns out I don't have enough roles for everyone.

I hope you all ENJOY anyway!

* * *

Chapter Twenty

_**Claire**_

Gekido explains to my uncle more details. He left for work, came back three hours later and she was gone. There was no trace of her that the detectives could pick up.

Uncle Jay tells him what we know, which is little. Several legends have been kidnapped. We don't know where they are. We believe that guys in trench coats kidnap them. We really know just about nothing else.

Gekido sighs, says his thanks, and leaves.

"We'll find them," Uncle Jay calls as he walks away. "I promise."

But what if we don't?

What will happen then?

_**Marissa**_

Palkia comes the morning after Austin and Lily disappear. She takes Jaeson and Destiny with her, leaving me alone. I miss Jay, but I know that Claire and Tyler need him much more than I do.

The phone rings at about noon. I pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, Marissa. Do you want to come over?" Jay asks me.

I smile to myself. He can read my mind from afar, it seems. "Yes. I'll be over soon."

_**Austin**_

We walk slowly down until we reach the bottom step. At that point, Will stops and scans the area.

"We're looking for what, exactly?" I ask.

"A screw," Will tells us.

I use my aura. I can sense a small one about three feet away and two feet off the ground. I tell Will.

"Okay, thanks," he says, and tries to morph. The light flashes, but he is still revealed to be human. "What?"

"I guess we can't morph," Lily observes.

"We'll figure it out," I decide.

"We need to get to that screw without ticking off the pressure pads," Will says. "But I don't think that's possible..."

"Will whatever you want with that screw stop whatever will happen?" I ask.

"Maybe," Will says, thinking. "We'll have to try."

With that, he steps down and hurries over to the screw. He clicks long, sharp claws out and turns it. "I did it."

"Nothing happened," Lily says.

"The water that would've fallen on us is delayed," Will explains. "But the door wasn't. It's shut."

I look up. He was right.

"Damn," I say.

"Nothing we could have done up there, anyway," Lily says.

"Good point," I respond.

Will comes back over, putting his claws back.

"Those are impressive," I remark.

"Thank you," Will says.

"What type of morph are you?" I ask.

"A buizel," he respons. "And yes, I know he usually only takes legends. No, I am not sure why he didn't just kill me."

"Maybe he was angry and wanted you to suffer," Lily suggests.

"Maybe," Will responds.

"We should continue," I tell them. Will and Lily nod.

We walk to the middle of the floor. Revealed there is a glass panel in the ground, so I look through it. There is another set of stairs down there, nothing else.

"Let's brake it," I suggest.

"Good idea," Lily agrees, and kicks it hard. Good thing she's wearing her combat boots.

The glass shatters with a satisfying shriek, and the bits crash to the floor.

We each jump down carefully and start towards the stairs. Down them is a small room with a door, which we all agree is the way to go.

Inside the door is a huge room full of legendaries...

...And all their grief. The sadness, hopelessness, and other negative emotions rush at me so fast that I faint.

_**Lily**_

"Austin!" I gasp as he faints. I catch him before he hits the cold, gray, hard floor. The rest of the huge room is like concrete floor. The walls, the ceiling. The wooden door is worn to the point that even it looks exhausted, beaten, and hopeless.

"He probably fainted from all the negative emotion," Will says.

"Yeah. He tends to be very sensitive to it," I agree.

"Oh, no," I hear a familiar voice, and Sky and Astar appear and rush over. "Is Austin okay?"

"I'm not sure... I hope so," I respond, looking worriedly back down at him.

_**Austin**_

When I wake up, I almost faint again. The negativity is so strong and overwhelming that it hurts. I try to open my eyes, and for a moment I can before they shut themselves again. I try to move, but I feel like every part of me is a thousand heavy pounds.

"Austin? Austin, are you alright?" I hear Lily's voice. Soon I hear more than hers, a continuous chorus of voices I can't tell apart.

"What?" I mumble, trying to open my eyes again.

Then I hear a voice, clear and close to my ear. "Pull up an aura shield."

I force my hands to lift in front of me. I then force the aura to form into a dome-shaped shield.

Suddenly, I don't feel pain anymore. I sit up, my energy renewed, and say, "Thank gosh for shields."

I look around. Lily is to my right and Will to my left, both crouching down to be level with me. Sky and Astar are standing behind Lily. Everyone looked relieved.

"Thank gosh you're alright!" Lily declares. I make my shield transparent to objects so she can hug me. I turn it back as she pulls away. Lily then looks to Will with a thankful expression. "Thank you."

P.S. You learn something new every day. Sometimes in math class you learn that 3+5=8. And sometimes right before someone kills you you try and aura sphere them but end up having made a shield. Then you figure out how to do it again.

Will smiles and nods. "Of course."

"You whispered about the shield, right?" I ask. He nods. "Well, thanks. I appreciate it." Again, Will nods. "Now," I say, standing up and expanding my shield to fit my height, "we need to figure out what's wrong with everyone."

The corners of Sky's mouth tilt down into a sad frown. "No one can figure out how to get out of here. We've tried everything."

"Is there a psychic shield up?" Will wonders.

"Don't you know?" Lily asks.

"No. He didn't tell me everything," Will tells us.

"Who? What?" Sky wonders. Quickly, the three of us explain to Astar and Sky what and how Will knows things that we don't. Rather, didn't.

"Well, yes, we think there is," Astar says. "We can't morph or use any telekinetic or telepathic abilities."

"Good to know," I say. "So what do we do?"

"Well..." Will drifted off in thought.

"What do you mean, 'well?' " Sky demands.

"Well, I have this ability..." Will looks nervous about telling us.

"Go on," Sky says, crossing her arms. Astar listens from behind his wife, his facial expression revealing nothing.

"...But it's useless without a really strong electricity-absorber," Will finishes.

"Well, we've got a kid named Rukia," Sky says. "She's a zapdos."

"That would work," Will smiles. "Where is she?"

_**Claire**_

I sit here scrunched up against a corner in my room. Marissa, Tyler, and Uncle Jay sit outside my locked door, having given up on trying to get me out.

Mom might have her phone with her. I mean, it wasn't on the desk next her side of the bed, where it would be if she didn't have it. My father's phone was also gone, but I knew he didn't have the hidden ear-phone thing. My mother once told me that she had that earpiece, and if anything happens, she'll be able to pick up from it. I hope she had been right.

I dialed her number.

It started ringing, a good sign. That meant it was on.

Then I heard a magical sound.

"Hello?"

* * *

Hey, Y'all who read Braking The Habit. You guys have a little background on Will now. Of course, BTH had only pokemon, so that part of his history is different, but the essentialness of it was that Will saved that kid. He is clearly very good at psychological crap, like Jay. That's all you really need to know... but go read it anyway!


	21. The Window

Hey people! Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been sick. Let me know what you think of Will. There may be more about him in the near future. Like, a new and separate story... but only if you all respond.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 21

_**Lily**_

"C-Claire?" I gasp as I press the button on my earphone that would answer the call.

"Mom! Are you okay? Is Dad there?" Claire asks.

"Yes, we're fine... for now. Is your uncle there? We don't have a lot of time," I realize, knowing our captor could well have our phones in his hands.

"Yeah, hold on. I love you, Mom," Claire says.

"I love you, too, Claire," I tell her.

"Lily? Where are you guys?" Jay asks quickly. He must have thought the same thing I did; this call could end any second.

"We are near the house of John Pratt. Under, actually. I think we're under," I tell him. "We're in a big, gray room. There's a psychic shield up."

"What kind?" Jay asks.

"We don't know," I explain. "We can't use any telepathic abilities, telekinetic abilities, or morph."

"Okay," Jay says. "Are all the legends down there? Is Sasha?"

"Yes and," I ask Sky, who says yes, "she is. She's pregnant, isn't she?"

"Yes. Eight months," Jay explains.

"Shoot! We need to get her out and fast," I realize.

"Yes, yes we do," Jay tells us.

_**Myles**_

"But how are we going to get up there?" Kate asks in her cute, little, squeaky chibi voice. (Tell her I said that and you die. I'll kill you slowly.) She's pointing to the window in the top portion of the white room. Considering we're both pretty short, like two feet tall, this is going to be difficult.

"Um..." I say, thinking. "My hood!" I remember suddenly, and I smack my forehead. "Of course!"

"Your shadow ability, you mean?" Kate asks.

I shrug. "Whatever you want to call it, mate," I tell her.

Feeling my hands swell with familiar darkness, I rip my hood off and carefully jump onto it. I practice by gliding around the room a bit. I touch the ceiling, the floor, and each of the walls. Since I steer this thing by leaning, being chibi is hard because I'm so small. So, I do it again and again until I can do it without any effort at all.

Then I come back over to Kate. "Come on," I say, reaching out for her.

She looks at my hand then the floor then me.

"We haven't got all day," I remind her.

She gives me a look before taking my hand and getting on. Well, trying. It's too high for her to jump (a foot is so much more than you'd think), so she jumps as high as she can and I pull her the rest of the way.

Once both of us were on, we float over to the window. Kate and I step onto the frame and examine it.

The large white frame has a small, my-chibi-foot sized lever-like thing on it, and a picture of a closed locked is right near it. On the other side is a picture of an unlocked lock.

"Well, this is easy," Kate mutters, and pulls the lever over. It clicks, telling us that it's now unlocked.

Kate then slips her fingers into the notch and pulls with all her might upwards. She manages to get it an inch before her strength gives out and she drops it. It thuds back into place while Kate swears.

This time I slip my fingers into the notch. I am about to pull before I realize that Kate won't be impressed whatsoever if I get this. She'd like it much better, I think, if we managed to do it together. So I say, "Come on, Kate. What are you waiting for?"

"I thought you wanted to do it," she says, slipping her fingers in.

"If you couldn't do it alone, then neither could I," I say.

She looks away fast, but I catch her smile.

_**Lily**_

"Jay," I say, knowing this could be the very last time I hear from him and the kids, "I love you guys. Austin loves you guys. I'd put you on speaker, but I can't with this thing." Austin comes, with him the blue shield, and sits down next to me, wrapping his arms around me. I fall willingly into his embrace. The shield falls around us.

"Lily, you and Austin know that-" Uncle Jay stops a moment to talk to the kids, "Tyler says that he loves you guys, of course, and that he expects you home by the end of next week."

So, in other words, he is confident in us and he wants us home. "Tell him that we'll be there as soon as we can."

"Claire says that she also loves you and that she misses you already," Jay say. I know she must be crying.

"We love you, Claire, even when your hair is green," Austin says into the speaker.

I hear Claire laugh at the joke, one that I don't get. I smile at Austin, telling him silently that he did well. He smiles back and squeezes me a little. Thanks.

"Marissa says to wish you good luck," Jay says next.

"Thanks, Marissa, you guys, too," Austin says into the earpiece.

"And what does Jay say?" I wonder. I suddenly have a bit of De Ja Vu. I remember asking Jay this when he was little. So, so little. A thousand years ago it seems.

I picture him smiling, a bitter-sweet thing that floats across his face. "I say that you should sing us a song."

"Pianowoman," Austin puts in.

A glance up and give Austin my 'really?' look, to which he smirks down at me.

"But what song?" I wonder, looking around. Which one would nourish this deep, saddened depression into the small flicker of a hopeful candle?

"You'll know," Jay insists. _His__voice__broke__,_ I realize.

The song hits me suddenly, but not hardly. It falls into my palms almost magically.

"Jay," I say.

"Yes?" He couldn't hide that note of sadness.

"I know the song."

"I know you do," he says. I hear the sadness, the pride, and the longing in his voice. But most importantly, I hear the hope.

Without hanging up, I take Austin's hand and stand up.

I am filled to the brim with hope. This will work.

Austin deactivates his shield and steps closer to me. Rather than feeling burdened, that now Austin depended on me being positive, I felt reassured. The hope in me was strong enough that Austin could feel it and feel hopeful enough himself to not need the shield.

That just made me feel more hopeful, if possible.

Man, this is so freaking cheesy.

"Guys," I call, getting the legends' attention, "I'm going to sing you all a song."

* * *

This should be interesting, no? Response about Will? Please?


	22. J & D

Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been buuuussssy! But, I hope you all ENJOY!

Chapter 22

_**Jaeson**_

Palkia's room for us had two beds, both bright pink. (We had pushed them together so we could whisper. Palkia was annoying us to this point, yes.) The room was also pink, wouldn't you know it? So was the desk, the lamp... and pretty much everything else. What happened to the slight color diversity among her rooms?

I lay on my stomach on the bottom halves of the beds, my face in my arms. Destiny is on the pillows. She is laying on her back, studying the ceiling.

"Anymore pink and I'll kill someone," I mumble.

Destiny laughs. "I was waiting for you to say that."

A silence falls between us, and I start sinking into sleep. But just as my mind starts closing, I sense that something isn't right with my friend. I open my mind again and sit up, facing her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she says automatically, her eyes darting around the ceiling. She was studying something inwardly, I could tell.

"You know I know you better than that," I insist. "What's wrong?"

"You've changed," she states.

"Yes, I have."

"What about Jay makes you so..." she trails, trusting I know what she meant.

"Are you asking what he did to change me that you couldn't?" I wonder.

"Yes."

"It's that..." I trail off, probing my mind for the answer. What had Jay changed in me? Why couldn't Destiny have done it?

"You don't know, do you?" she asks.

"No, I don't," I admit.

"That's alright," she says. I peek out at her as she looks back at the ceiling, her eyes once again studying it.

"What else is wrong?" I ask, knowing we hadn't fixed up all the uneven ground yet.

"Noth- Why are we here?" Destiny asks.

I put my head back down in my hands. "Because several people want to kidnap us."

"But why aren't we down on earth rescuing the people who _have_been kidnapped?" Destiny asks. "Why is Jay down there, and we're not? Why are we hiding?"

I sit up now, realizing that she was right. "I don't know."

"I think it's because Palkia thinks we won't be able to do anything," Destiny says. "She's doing it because she's worried. We are little, remember."

"Our _bodies_are young, we are not," I state. I hate when people call me little, even when Destiny does.

"I am. My soul is," Destiny says. "Uxie coached me my last life."

"She did?" I ask. No one told me this.

"Yes. I only lived to be twenty my last life," she says. "She started just after you died, I think."

"Oh," I say.

"Let's go back to earth. I miss home," Destiny says suddenly.

"Palkia-"

"Jaeson, they need us down there. Palkia won't hear it. She doesn't think we can help, but I know we can," Destiny insists. She stands and jumps off the bed. She walks over to the door and stops, waiting.

"Okay," I say, and join her over there. "Let's go. But we should leave a note, less she thinks something bad happened to us."

_**Myles**_

On the count of three, Kate and I yank upwards as much as we can. We manage to pull the window up enough so that Kate and I could probably slip out. It doesn't crash down, thankfully, when we let go.

"You think it's a trap?" I ask Kate, realizing how easy this was.

Kate sticks her hand out the window and smiles, feeling the cool breeze on her hand. "No."

Cautiously, I stick my head out the window and look down. "We're a couple stories up," I tell her.

"No problem. You'll go out first and use your hood to float. Then I'll get on and we'll float magically to the ground and run like hell away," Kate says. "Then we'll get help... and hopefully not be chibi anymore."

"Let's hope that works," I mumble.

_**Lily**_

The legends all turn their attention to me, their faces sad. Austin and I stand tall in front of them. "Do it," Austin whispers, smiling. Confident in me, I guess.

And so I begin.

_The__little__boy__went__first__day__of__school_

_He__got__some__crayons__and__started__to__draw_

_He__put__colors__all__over__the__paper_

_For__colors__was__what__he__saw_

_And__the__teacher__said__, "__What__you__doin__' __young__man__?"_

"_I__'__m__paintin__' __flowers__," __he__said_

_She__said__, "__It__'__s__not__the__time__for__art__young__man_

_And__anyway__flowers__are__green__and__red_

_There__'__s__a__time__for__everything__young__man_

_And__a__way__it__should__be__done_

_You__'__ve__got__to__show__concern__for__everyone__else_

_For__you__'__re__not__the__only__one__"_

_And__she__said__,_

"_Flowers__are__red__, __young__man__,_

_Green__leaves__are__green_

_There__'__s__no__need__to__see__flowers__any__other__way_

_Than__they__way__they__always__have__been__seen__"_

_But__the__little__boy__said__,_

"_There__are__so__many__colors__in__the__rainbow_

_So__many__colors__in__the__morning__sun_

_So__many__colors__in__the__flower__and__I__see__every__one__"_

_Well__the__teacher__said__, "__You__'__re__sassy_

_There__'__s__ways__that__things__should__be_

_And__you__'__ll__paint__flowers__the__way__they__are_

_So__repeat__after__me__"_

_And__she__said__,_

"_Flowers__are__red__young__man_

_Green__leaves__are__green_

_There__'__s__no__need__to__see__flowers__any__other__way_

_Than__they__way__they__always__have__been__seen__"_

_But__the__little__boy__said__,_

"_There__are__so__many__colors__in__the__rainbow_

_So__many__colors__in__the__morning__sun_

_So__many__colors__in__the__flower__and__I__see__every__one__"_

_The__teacher__put__him__in__a__corner_

_She__said__, "__It__'__s__for__your__own__good__.._

_And__you__won__'__t__come__out__ '__til__you__get__it__right_

_And__are__responding__like__you__should__"_

_Well__finally__he__got__lonely_

_Frightened__thoughts__filled__his__head_

_And__he__went__up__to__the__teacher_

_And__this__is__what__he__said__:_

"_Flowers__are__red__, __green__leaves__are__green_

_There__'__s__no__need__to__see__flowers__any__other__way_

_Than__the__way__they__always__have__been__seen__"_

_Time__went__by__like__it__always__does_

_And__they__moved__to__another__town_

_And__the__little__boy__went__to__another__school_

_And__this__is__what__he__found_

_The__teacher__there__was__smilin__'_

_She__said__, "__Painting__should__be__fun_

_And__there__are__so__many__colors__in__a__flower_

_So__let__'__s__use__every__one__"_

_But__that__little__boy__painted__flowers_

_In__neat__rows__of__green__and__red_

_And__when__the__teacher__asked__him__why_

_This__is__what__he__said__:_

"_Flowers__are__red__, __green__leaves__are__green_

_There__'__s__no__need__to__see__flowers__any__other__way_

_Than__the__way__they__always__have__been__seen__"_

_But__there__still__must__be__a__way__to__have__our__children__say__:_

"_There__are__so__many__colors__in__the__rainbow_

_So__many__colors__in__the__morning__sun_

_So__many__colors__in__the__flower__and__I__see__every__one__!"_

And so I look around at all the legends, hoping for a positive response.

Everyone is totally shocked.

"You've got hope," someone blurts out. I look and see that the speaker is Arielle, a little girl we met long ago. Before the Battle of Being, actually.

Looking again, I realize the green-haired girl isn't so little anymore. Now she was in her thirties, but looked so much older. The brightness surrounding her had faded and she had hollowed out.

Arielle takes one of my hands and one of Austins. She clutches them, saying, "Don't lose it. Hope is a precious thing, and most of ours is gone."

"How can we get everyone to hope again?" Austin asks, choosing to ignore that she was clutching us. What had happened to her? To everyone?

"I don't know," Arielle sighs. "I don't know."

She lets go of us and walks away slowly.

Austin looks dismayed. I put my hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay. She'll be okay. We'll _all_be okay. I promise."

"Alright," Austin says. He had rescued Arielle. She had been a bright, happy little girl, and to see her like this killed him a little.

"Now," Sky says, appearing out of nowhere. "Let's find Rukia so we can figure out what this Will guy can do."

_**Jaeson**_

"Let's just teleport," I quietly suggest as we walk into Palkia's kitchen.

"After we write the note?" Destiny wonders, getting out a pen and slip of paper from a drawer under the sink.

"Yeah. What are you writing?" I ask her as the pen scratches the paper. (I bet you can guess what color it is.)

"Here, I'm done," Destiny says handing it to me.

I take and read. Her handwriting is exactly like Arial font. Amazing.

_Palkia__, __we__may__be__young__, __but__we__aren__'__t__helpless__._

_J__ & __D_

"Nice. Alright, let's get out of here," I say. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. Where to?" Destiny asks me.

"Austin's house," I tell her, and so we teleport.

_**Lily**_

Will, Austin, Astar, and I go back and sit in our original spot near the door while Sky hunts down Rukia.

"Hey," a girl says, walking forwards with Sky trailing. Her wavy hair was a darker shade of yellow and went down to her knees. She wore a yellow blouse with a black mini skirt over a pair of black leggings.

We four stand up. Will steps forward with his hand out, smiling. "Hello. I'm Will."

She looks him up and down before shaking his hand, smiling up at him, and saying, "Hello. What do you need me for?"

Will steps back. "I have a special ability. And-"

"What is it?" she demands. She looks excited.

Will, unfazed by the interruption, continues. "I can break psychic barriers. But-"

"How does it apply to me?" she wonders next.

"I need electricity to work it. Otherwise-"

"What happens if you don't have it?"

"It messes with the electromagnetic systems in my body," Will says, looking away. Judging by the nervous look he just tried to hide, his has probably happened before.

"So, basically this power will kill you if you screw up," I say.

Will rolls his shoulders uncomfortably. "Kind of."

"There's more to this, isn't there?" I ask, my voice turning sympathetic.

"Yeah. A lot more. But, no, it won't kill me. Not right away, anyway," Will says. "What it does is dis-align the electric charges of my body. If you can re-align them, then I'm fine."

"This only happens if you don't have enough electricity streaming through you, right?" Austin asks.

"That's right," Will says.

"How much electricity do you need?" Rukia asks, not interrupting for once.

"I need 138 PEUs," Will tells her.

"That is a whole lot," Rukia says nervously. "But I think I can do it."

"Um, what's a PEU?" Austin asks.

"A pokemon electric unit," Will explains.

"How does that much of electricity not kill you?" Rukia asks next.

"I have found ways to eject it before it can do damage," Will says.

"Have you done this all before?" Sky asks randomly.

"Yes, I-" Will suddenly stops talking and looks around.

Austin immediately tenses and his eyes start darting around as well. "I can't sense anything, but I can tell something isn't right."

"Yeah," Will agrees.


	23. Escape From Hell

_**Yo**__**! **__**Guys**__**! **__**I **__**just **__**realized **__**that **__**I **__**have **__**been **__**writing **__**a **__**lot**__**... **__**and **__**posting **__**a **__**little**__**. **__**Let **__**me **__**know **__**what **__**you **__**think**__**! **__**PLEASE**__**! **__**I **__**appreciate **__**anything **__**you **__**all **__**have **__**to **__**say**__**. **__**Thanks **__**to **__**Greece**__**'**__**s **__**Kitty **__**for **__**always **__**reviewing**__**, **__**internet **__**cookies **__**for **__**you**__**!**_

_**ENJOY**__**!**_

_**Chapter**__** 23**_

_**Myles**_

Kate and I take a moment to pause and rest. When we're finished, I pull my hood off and put it out the open window. I carefully slide out of the house and onto the shadowy disk. _If__I__slip_, I realize, looking down the two stories, _I__'__ll__probably__die__._

No alarms start ringing, so I tell Kate to come out. She slowly and carefully lowers herself into my awaiting arms. I put her down on my hood, but keep an arm around her so she won't fall... and for some other reasons.

Suddenly I hear footsteps, loud, fast, and seemingly nervous.

I glide us down a bit but we stay next to the wall. I can tell Kate is curious as well.

_**Third **__**Person**_

John Pratt rushes into the room, panting. "Open, keyboard," he says, and a small flap of the wall folds down, revealing a set of piano keys.

He walks over to them and plays a song on the higher parts on the keyboard. The resulting sound is high-pitched and creepy.

Kate and Myles's gazes meet. They both nod, and Myles takes them a bit higher so they can peer through the window.

As he finishes, a mirror seeps magically through the wall. The floor-to-ceiling mirror's broken glass is faded.

A tall figure steps out, trailing a cloudy substance. She wears a white robe. Her white hair falls around her ankles, never to turn gray. Her skin is pale like a ghost.

Myles's eyes widen with fear and his lips part in surprise. Kate slaps a hand over his mouth, knowing that any sound could give them away.

"John," she yells. "You're late!"

"I know. I am truly sorry. An intern of mine was actually... on the others' side," he says, his head down in a light bow.

"Fine. Get rid of the other as well," she advises.

John Pratt nods. "Yes, my Goddess."

"Now. Your next mission is to get the raikou, and then their kids," the woman says, pacing around the room.

Pratt nods. "The latias and lucario's?"

"Yes, stupid!" she screeches. "And those of the Jirachi. Along with Jirachi herself, of course.."

"I will, my Goddess," he says, ducking into a bow.

"Good. And once you have gotten them, I need the mew and mewtwo out of my way," she continued.

"And Destiny?" Pratt wonders.

"DO NOT SAY HER NAME!" the woman screeches. "I will take care of her. You are dismissed." With that, she walks back into the mirror. It fades in moments.

Pratt walks to the keyboard and presses the last four notes. "Laek. Get up here," he demands. He walks away from the keyboard.

Laek, a short 19-year-old with bright yellow, messy hair rushes in. "Yes, Mr. Pratt?"

Pratt pushes him into the room and locks the door behind him. "Stay there." Pratt plays something short on the piano, and another mirror opens up. He grabs Laek's wrist and yanks him in front of the mirror. He then proceeds to pressure point his intern into fainting.

He drags Laek through the mirror.

_**Austin**_

After nothing happening for the next few minutes, we decide to carry on.

Will clicks out his claws. He walks over to the wall and digs a claw on his left hand into it. He puts his other hand flat on the concrete.

"Rukia, put your hand on my shoulder. When I say 'go,' put all the electricity you can into shocking me," Will says.

"Okay," she says. "I trust you."

Will took a deep breath before saying, "Go."

Suddenly electricity explodes out of both of them. Rukia was putting all her might into shocking Will, who was fine. He appears to be concentrating. I think he was channeling the electricity into the wall somehow.

Will then slowly starts pulling his hand away from the wall. Looking closely, I notice a small wave of purple and yellow at his fingertips.

When Will's hand gets six inches away from the wall, I notice the wave of color at his hand start to crack...or so it looks.

Suddenly a flash of light appears, and Will yelps.

Rukia jumps away. Will stands still, clutching at his right hand.

"What happened?" Austin and I demand.

"Th-there w-wasn't e-enough," Will stutters. "R-rukia, it wasn't in a-any way your fault."

"O-okay," she mumbles.

"You can go if you want," Lily tells her. She nods and scurries away.

I walk over to Will. His muscles have all tensed up. THe pain on his face is obvious, though he tries to hide it. On top of that, I can see his hand is burned.

After a moment he takes a deep breath. Then another and another, until he has calmed himself. "I'm alright," he says, standing up straight again.

"I think you should sit down," I tell him. He nods and does what he is told, leaning against the wall for support.

_**Lily**_

I look over at Austin. He meets my gaze, and I can tell he is sensing something isn't right, besides Will.

Then there's a flash of light in the center of the room.

John Pratt appears, holding a kid over his back. He promptly throws him on the ground and then disappears.

"Laek!" Will gasps. He rushes over to his friend.

_**Austin**_

Will falls to his knees beside the yellow-haired kid and shakes him a bit. It takes a moment, but Laek sits up, rubbing his eyes.

"Welcome to Hell," Will says, smirking. It is clear these two are quite close. Will still looks nervous for his friend. And in pain.

"Thanks," Laek says.

Suddenly a quick wave of electricity rushes over Will, who yelps and then tenses again at the pain. Laek gasps. "You tried to break the psychic barrier without me, didn't you?"

"Yeah... I tried it with a legend's electricity," Will says.

Laek stands. "Will, stand up."

Will tries, but he can't seem to move his legs. "I- I don't think I can."

"Shoot. I'm going to need help," Laek says.

I stand up and hurry over. "What do you need me to do?"

"Stand Will up, please," Laek says.

"Alright," I say, and gently lift Will by his underarms.

"Okay. This'll hurt," Laek says.

"I know," Will responds.

Laek puts his left hand flat on Will's left shoulderblade for a moment before touching his right-hand thumb to where Will's spine is and his index finger a bit to the right. Then he slowly pinches the fingers together, dragging an electric spark behind them. Will tenses at the pain.

"Spine charge fixed," Laek reports. "One down, several to go..."

_**Thanks **__**for **__**reading**__**!**_

_**PLEASE READ:**_

_**Question: What do you think about Destiny and Jaeson? I mean, both character wise and relationship wise. I would really love your input!**_

_**There'll be a poll up soon!**_


	24. Out Of Hell

_**Yo**__**, **__**guys**__**! **__**PLEASE**____**vote**____**on**____**the**____**poll**____**about**____**Jaeson**____**and**____**Destiny**__**, **__**I**____**really**____**want**____**your**____**opinion**__**. **__**Who**____**knows**__**, **__**your**____**vote**____**could**____**decide**____**their**__** (**__**I**____**don**__**'**__**t**____**want**____**to**____**say**____**fate**____**xD**__**) **__**relationship**__**.**_

_**ENJOY**__**!**_

Chapter 24

_**Myles**_

Kate and I meet gazes after Pratt and the kid disappear behind the glass of the mirror.

"Should we go down there?" I ask her.

"No," she says after a moment of thought. "We're coming back with help."

"Well... okay," I agree. "Let's go, then."

With that, I float us to the ground. Kate and I step onto the grass, and a white light bursts from us momentarily. When it goes, we've turned back into full-sized humans, and Kate appears in her normal clothes.

"Yes!" I say, punching the air.

"Sh!" Kate says.

"Sorry," I whisper. "So, which way do we go?"

"Um, I have no idea," she admits. "Let's go..." Kate takes a minute to look at our surroundings. "Right, I guess."

"Now that we can morph, though, we should turn into pidgey or something and fly," I tell Kate, who nods. We morph, the white light revealing pidgey. "Okay. Ready?"

In response, Kate darts off the ground and into the sky. I follow quickly.

"Hurry up!" she shouts playfully.

That's when I whip past her. "No, _you_hurry up!"

After a few more sly races, we take a moment to look down. "There's a town over there!" Kate points out.

"Yes! Let's go," I tell her. We angle our wings and start.

A few minutes later, Kate and I land in a small tree, surrounded by other pidgey.

"Who are you two?" one asks.

"Um, Kate and Myles," I tell her. "Where are we?"

"You two are in Elgin, Illinois," she says. "Where ya comin' from?"

Kate and I meet gazes. We give the name of Austin's town. "We got a little lost."

"Well, you'll want to head thataway," she responds, pointing to a bit left of where we came. "Vernon Hills is a straight shot from here."

"Um, did you know about that creepy building?" Kate asks her next.

"Yeah. Stay away from it. It's slightly left of your path," she tells us.

"Okay, thanks," I tell her. "I think we've got to go, now."

"Okay. Good luck," she says.

"Thanks," I say, and Kate and I lift off.

We make sure to fly high as we pass Pratt's mansion. Other than that there really is nothing else out here. A highway sometimes, sure, but no other little towns. All farm.

When we finally see a village beneath us, Kate and I circle around, looking for a blue building.

"The PIPA building is blue?" Kate wonders.

"Yup," I tell her, just as my eyes find it. "There! Come on!"

We land behind the building in a foresty area. We walk out and enter the building. The receptionist asks us, "What can I do for you two?"

"We're looking for Austin Aurastone," I tell her.

Her smile disappears. "He was kidnaped a few days ago along with his wife."

"What?" I demand. "He was... by who? Do you know?"

"I don't. I'm sorry," she says.

"Is Ethan Green here?" Kate asks.

"Yes, he is, actually," the receptionist says. "I'll call him."

While she dials, I turn to Kate. "Who?"

"Ethan Green. He's a raikou morph," she says. "And a PIPA agent. Maybe he knows something."

"Hey, Kate," the guy who must be Ethan says.

"Hey. This is Myles. Did you know Austin and Lily have been kidnapped?" Kate asks, immediately getting down to business.

"Not until now," Ethan says, going a little pale. "What about Claire and Tyler?"

"Who?" Kate wonders.

"Their kids," I respond, then my eyes go wide. "We'd better get over there!"

_**Claire**_

It's about three in the afternoon when we hear a knock at the door, and then the bell rings a few frantic times. Uncle Jay and Marissa aren't here, so Tyler and I proceed carefully to the door. We actually check the peephole. Through it we can see two guys and a girl.

"Um, you know these people?" I ask Tyler.

"That's Ethan. He said he'd train me," Tyler says, pointing to the youngest of the group. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. "Let's let them in, I guess."

"Hi," I say, cautiously opening the door.

"Hey, are you guys alright?" Ethan asks immediately.

"Well, kinda," I say.

"You know that our parents were kidnapped, right?" Tyler wonders.

"Yeah," Ethan says.

The guy with black hair did a face-palm. "We were just freaking there."

"Myles, the whole point of escaping as coming back to help them," the girl reminds him.

"Yeah, but I was thinking it would be Austin or Lily," Myles responds, letting his hand fall from his face. "They knew the situation and were prepared to act."

"We know the situation," a voice says.

Myles, Kate, and Ethan whip around to see Jaeson and Destiny, neither of which being eight anymore. Both looked to be about eighteen.

"Whoa," Tyler stuttered. "You guys-"

"Aren't eight. We know," Jaeson says curtly.

Destiny walks forward, watching her feet. She stops just before Myles and friends. "I feel so much... bigger."

"Yeah," Jaeson quietly agrees. "It's strange to shift from being three feet to six feet tall."

"Hello, guys," yet another voice sounds.

Everyone looks behind Jaeson, who side-steps. Uncle Jay is revealed.

"Hi, Uncle Jay. We have company," Tyler says.

"I- Wait, Myles? Kate? Did he release you two?" Uncle Jay asks.

"No. We escaped," Myles says.

"Are you bugged? I mean, is it possible he put a GPS locator or video or sound feed on either of you two?" Uncle Jay continues.

"Um, I don't think so," Kate responds. Kate, I'm assuming, is the girl.

"Okay, but just in case..." My uncle goes up to Kate and lightly touches her forehead with two fingers and closes his eyes. After about ten seconds, he shifts to Myles and does the same.

"So you just leafed through our memories?" Kate wonders.

"Yes," Uncle Jay says. "If either of you have bugs, you don't know it. And I know what is going on now."

"Care to share with the rest of us?" I ask.

My uncle then explains the gray conditions the legends are in. He also describes how Kate and Myles got out. He then proceeds to tell us exactly where he believes our parents are.

And that's when the first bullet sounds.

_**Uh**__**-**__**oh**__**! **__**Somebody**__**'**__**s**____**in**____**trouble**__**! **__**Hope**____**you**____**enjoyed**__**!**_


	25. Plan For Hell, Stage A: No Idea

Yo, guys, I have to finish this story by November. NaNoWriMo is coming! I'm SO excited! This'll be my first year, and I'm determined to win. DETERMINED. Hence I must finish this, else I not work on it for thirty days...

Anyway...

ENJOY!

Chapter 25

_**Tyler**_

Uncle Jay easily dodges the first shot. But that one must have been a distraction, because before I know it there are ten people in trench coats surrounding Myles, Kate, Ethan, Uncle Jay, Jaeson, Destiny, Claire, and me. All of them are pointing their weapons at us.

"We're here for the raikou," they say simultaneously.

"Um, who?" Claire says, pretending to not know.

"Him," one says, pointing to Ethan, who pales a bit.

Suddenly there's an arm around my throat. Stupidly, I yell, "Help!"

"No!" Claire gasps as she sees me. "Put him down!"

"And why should we, little lady?" one trench-coated person asks, aiming the gun at my sister, who flinches.

"You're mean," Destiny says randomly. "Why?"

"Because we like money, kid, and John Pratt supplies plenty," another explains, pointing her gun at Destiny's forehead.

Jaeson steps forward and locks cold, expressionless eyes with the girl. "Shock him." When no one responds, Jaeson clarifies, "Tyler. Shock the hell out of him."

_**Claire**_

"U-um I-I," Tyler stutters.

"You can," Jaeson states. "That man is the one who kidnapped your father, you know. Channel that strong emotion. Feel it."

Tyler's eyes grow wide, and waves of emotion flood through them one at a time. Sadness, hopelessness, and finally anger.

"CHUUU!" he suddenly screeches, and weak waves of electricity leak out of him.

The guy holding Tyler laughs. "You weakling. At least your father put up at least a little of a fight."

"SCREW YOOOOOUUUU!" Tyler yells, and this time electricity _explodes_out of him.

I decide to take this moment and scream. Scream at the top of my lungs and feel the adrenaline that comes with anger rush up through me.

The tree nearest to me suddenly grows a branch straight out until it is right above us. I unleash another blood-curtling cry, and this time the branch grows straight into the forehead of one behind me. He flops to the ground, unconscious.

At that same moment the guy holding Tyler falls over, almost dragging my brother with him as he fell.

"My turn," Jaeson announces, and his eyes glow a harsh red for less than a moment. Suddenly the girl in front of him slumps to the ground. Jaeson smirks.

Destiny steps forward now, and whispers something. Her eyes flash so fast I can't determine the color. Two people slump immediately. Destiny's face, usually so happy, was not. It wasn't quite Jaeson's, cold and expressionless, but you could tell she was quite unhappy.

The last ones are scared. Very, very scared. You can tell by the slight shaking in their boots. But still they stand their ground, guns up.

One starts stepping forward. He motions for the others to follow, to close us in, but no one does. He walks right up to Myles, who ducks the gun and punches him in the face.

The guy falls backward. Myles mutters to himself, "Weak."

Kate steps forward, towards a girl. "Don't move!" she warns. "I-I'll shoot!"

Kate's eyes also flash the color red, but it's softer. The person in front of her closes her eyes, falling asleep.

Suddenly sparks leaf off of Ethan and land on someone, who instantly faints. Uncle Jay sighs, closing his eyes, and the last two fall. He had used the same attack, psychic, but I guess he doesn't like the red flash. I wouldn't.

The girl Kate forced asleep screams. "Myles? What are you doing?" Kate demands.

"It's my ability," Myles explains. "Bad dreams."

"Can't you control it?" Kate asks.

"Maybe..." he admits. "Yes, I can."

"You did that on purpose, then?" Kate asks, giving him a look.

"She deserved it," Myles declares, staring at the ground with anger in his face. "They all do."

"Pratt! No!" the girl suddenly screams.

Everyone who can use psychic (well, everyone but me, Tyler, and Ethan) looks over at her and then looks away.

"I've been scarred," Myles whimpers.

"You are not the only one," Kate retorts. "Now stop the bad dreams."

"On it," he responds. In moments the girl stops tossing.

"Myles..." Jaeson says, a warning in his voice.

"Hey! People dream about their worst fears. I can't control what they're afraid of," Myles responds.

"Alright," Jaeson says finally. "Destiny, are you alright?"

"That was gross," she mumbles. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Good," Jaeson says, and shoots Myles one last glare.

"So how did you get out?" I ask. "My dad said you were kidnapped."

"Well..." he begins.

One escape story and several memory-leafing-throughs later...

"So. These goons know just about nothing," I recap.

"That's right," Uncle Jay sighs. "But they knew the layout of the place, as they've all been there many times. I could probably make a blueprint."

"So how are we going to do this?" I wonder.

"Well," Uncle Jay starts, "I have no idea."

I hope you all liked this chapter! Rate (can you even do that on here...?), comment, lalala, all appreciated :D Thanks for reading!


	26. Plan For Hell, Stage B: In The Workings

And so we begin...

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 26

_**Jay**_

The many of us and Marissa, who just arrived, all sit in the living room.

"Well, the way it looks, he's got that entire place on video at his disposal," I tell everyone.

"We aren't going to be able to break in, are we?" Ethan asks.

"No. We aren't," I agree. "We're going to have to wire someone and send them in."

"Wire?" Claire asks.

"Set them up with video- and sound-recording devices," I explain.

"What's wiring going to do?" Myles asks. "I had a cell phone on me and he took it."

"He did?" Kate asks. "You never said anything."

"I felt that it was gone," he says, shrugging.

"Anyway," I interrupt before their arguing does. "Myles is right. We'll have to get around that."

"Well," Kate says. "I've got an idea..."

"Go ahead," I say.

"Myles and I could slip back in through that window," Kate suggests. "He may not have noticed our disappearance."

"That's true," I agree. "But do you know how to get into the cell?"

"Yeah," Myles says suddenly, and he turn to Kate. "Kate, when he went through the mirror with that kid."

Suddenly, the phone rang. It was loud and urgent-sounding, the ringer that only played when a PIPA number was calling.

"I'll get it!" Claire says, jumping up and rushing to it. "Hello?"

_**Claire**_

"Hello?" answers a feminine voice. "Is this Lily Aurastone?"

"No, it's her daughter. Who is this?" I ask.

"This is Leah Frase, from PIPA's Springfield base," she says. "Can I speak with your mother?"

"No, she-"

"Honey, this is a matter of national security," she insists.

I mentally roll my eyes. "Miss, my parents were kidnapped."

"Are you-"

Suddenly fed up with the conversation, I call over Uncle Jay and give him the phone. He takes it and calls Ethan over. I guess my parents being kidnapped is a sensitive topic for me. With who wouldn't it be?

"What?" Ethan asks.

"Take the phone. It's a PIPA agent," Uncle Jay says.

Ethan takes it. "Hello?"

"Come on," Uncle Jay says, leading me back into the room.

Once we enter the room, Ethan calls again. "Claire! Is there any way we can contact your mom?"

I turn around and he comes up to me, the phone still at his ear.

"Yeah," I say. "Actually, we can call her. She has her earpiece."

Ethan says so to the woman on the phone. He says he'll call her back, then hangs up. "Call your mother, Claire. Hurry." He hands me the phone.

I take it and dial. "Mom?"

"Claire? Is something wrong?" my mom asks.

Even though hearing her voice makes me want to cry of relief, I keep it together. Ethan tells me what to say. "Mom? The Springfield base called. They haven't had contact with two of the agents they sent in and are wondering if you know them."

"Who?"

"Um, Will and Laek?" I say.

"Yup, they're here. Actually, Claire, call Diane over," my mom suggests. "Call me when she gets here, okay Honey? I love you."

"I love you, too," I say, and hang up.

_**Lily**_

"Hello?" I answer as Diane calls. Or, I think it's her.

"Hello," Diane says. "Is everything alright?"

"We're in Hell," I tell her. "Austin's words, anyway. Does Jay have a plan to get us out yet?"

"He's in the workings. Actually, he, your kids, Myles and Kate (who escaped, yes), Ethan, Destiny, Jaeson, and PIPA are all teaming up. Apparently, they know a lot more than we do and didn't realize it," Diane says. "Accept, the way things like this usually go, we won't be involved."

"Alright. Don't put Claire and Tyler in danger," I instruct.

"Okay, I won't," Diane says. "Anyway, are Will Riverside and Laek Crystalink there?"

"Yes," I say. "They're... okay."

"Okay?" Diane says. "I was told Will had a dangerous ability."

"Dangerous? As in to himself or to others?" I ask Diane. I glance at Will and his friend, who were discussing our situation and how they could break the psychic barrier.

"Himself," Diane says. "Unless he has Laek helping him."

"Well, he used it," I tell her, again glancing at the pair. "Without Laek, and he hurt himself."

"How badly?" Diane wonders.

"Burnt himself and did something to mess with the electricity in his system," I tell her. "But Laek fixed the electricity thing."

"Alright," she says. "And that is where you lose me."

"What?"

"I was only told so much. 'So much' didn't include what happened when he uses his ability without Laek," Diane told me.

"Alright," I tell her. "Just tell them they're okay."

"Okay. Lily..."

"Yes, Diane?"

"I... Tell Austin I'll kick him if somebody gets hurt," Diane says.

"You mean you'll miss him if something happens?"

"Yeah..."

I smile to myself. "I'll tell him for you."

* * *

Hope you all liked it!


	27. Plan For Hell, Stage C: Two Hours Begin

Herro guys! Links is now less than ten chapters away from being finished. I hope you have all enjoyed and will continue enjoying!

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 27

_**Claire**_

"Well, we should probably catch you up," Uncle Jay says to Diane as she hangs up with my mom. Ethan, who'd been listening to the conversation, asks a few questions and then goes to call the PIPA agent.

"Yeah, that'd be helpful," Diane says.

So while Uncle Jay tells her about what we're doing, I glance over at Jaeson. He looks deep in thought, but there's something more in his face. I wonder what.

"I've got it," Jaeson says finally, just as Uncle Jay finishes up and Ethan wanders back.

Everyone looks to him. "Shoot," Kate says.

"I've heard of Will Riverside and Laek Crystalink," Jaeson begins. "The two are very powerful. They were experimented on since birth and given activators of the DNA 687."

"Which means?" Kate asks impatiently.

"The DNA 687 is present in all legends, and is believed to be the cause of our extreme power," Uncle Jay says. "So the two have legendary powers, basically."

"But they'll kill themselves unless they work together," Jaeson continues.

"Why?" I ask.

"It's a long explanation," Uncle Jay tells me. "You don't need to know. It's irrelevant here."

"Whatever you say," I shrug.

_**Avalon**_

_**(**__**Three**__**Days**__**Before**__**)**_

I get home a bit later than usual that night. I slip into bed next to my husband, who wasn't snoring that night. That was the first unusual thing I noticed. On a normal night I could hear him from the basement, and we were on the top floor.

The next thing I notice is that when I start reading, I suddenly feel so exhausted. I drop the book onto the floor. As I quickly fall into a deep sleep, I think to myself, _Funny__, __it__smells__like__sleep__powder__..._

_**Avalon**_

_**(**__**Present**__**)**_

Of course, I wake up in my jirachi form, taped to a wall. Well, not taped, more shackled. Horseshoe-looking things are pressing my wrists into the cold white concrete.

"Damnit," I mutter. I start struggling automatically, trying to see if I can loosen something. I start to use psychic when-

"Nope," a guy with brown, spiked hair in a suit and glasses snaps his fingers, and suddenly I'm being shocked to my core.

"Let me go!" I demand. "You don't know what you're doing!"

"Yes, I do, Avalon," he sneers.

"What did you call me?" I ask, hoping he wasn't sure it was me.

"Avalon," he states plainly. "I want a wish."

"I don't know who you are, but you aren't getting anything out of me!" I yell.

"Oh, but I will," he says, smirking. I don't let my fear show. "Keyboard, open."

Suddenly a keyboard, a piano one, I mean, appears on the wall. He easily strolls over to it and presses three keys.

Then the wall to my right fades to reveal that Nico, Nicole, Gekido, and another girl all in the same place as me. My heart lurches in anger as I take in the ties around their wrists, ankles, and middles. It's too terrible.

"You...! You, you F**KER!" I screech. "LET THEM GO!"

"Avalon!" the other girl yells. She's blond and looks young. "Calm down! He's feeding on your rage!"

That's when I recognize her voice as Uxie's. "No..." I say, realizing she had been kidnapped.

"Now, I wish for the houses of Palkia, Dialga, and your friend Austin to be encased in my psychic shields," he says. "Do it, else they get shocked."

"Mom! Don't do it!" Nicole yells.

I stare at my children. I can't let them get shocked... I look at Uxie, totally and utterly unsure. "Avalon," she whispers, her lips barely moving, "There's a loophole to every contract."

With that advice, I let my powers activate his wish.

"I knew you would give in," the guy sneers. "John Pratt always get what he wants."

"You're an asshole," I tell him.

He shakes his head, laughing. "And you're pathetic."

"She's not pathetic!" Nico suddenly yells. I do a double take, it's so unlike him. His wavy brown hair falls in front of his green eyes. Besides them, he is exactly his father.

Pratt gives him a look and snaps his fingers.

"NO!" I scream. Nico gets shocked and he screams.

Gekido looks horrified, but I can tell that it isn't for himself that he is afraid.

Pratt laughs. "Don't worry, Gekido. Your wife won't be shocked," he says. "I have plans for the child."

"No! You don't touch them!" Gekido yells, anger making his words like knives.

"Everyone stop!" Uxie demands. "He is feeding off your anger!"

"Now my next wish," he says, and thinks. "Is for the Key... and the Aura Stone. And that neither's disprescence is noticed by the wearer."

"Shit," I mutter.

_**Jay**_

I stand up, immediately sensing something wrong. "Jaeson, do you sense it?"

"Yeah," he says, also standing.

"What?" Kate asks.

Destiny's eyes widen. "The Aura Stone."

"And something else," I agree. I rush the door, but I can't open it. I put my hand on the wood and feel the psychic barrier.

"We're trapped, aren't we?" Jaeson asks, crossing his arms and sighing in annoyance.

"Maybe. I might be able to break through," I tell Jaeson.

Suddenly Palkia is in my head. Or, rather, her link is. She's reaching out to my mind, trying to communicate. "Hello?" I ask, pressing two fingers to my temple.

"Jay! Where is everyone?" Palkia asks. "I can't sense anything outside my home."

"I'm here with Jaeson, Destiny, Myles, Kate, Ethan, Tyler, Diane, and Claire," I tell her. "Are Jacey, Blake, Dialga, and you alright?"

"Yes, I think so," she says. "Jacey isn't happy."

"I can imagine," I say.

"Do you have a plan?"

"Almost," I say.

"Okay. Thank you."

And so I take my fingers off my head and look around at everyone. "Every legend is now trapped, I believe."

"What about Uxie and friends?" Claire asks. "I never heard about them."

"I think they were captured. Actually, I think Avalon was captured and was forced to grant Pratt's wishes," I say.

"That's probably right," Jaeson agrees. He suddenly grabs his head and says, "Damnit, damnit, just freaking damnit!"

"What?" I ask.

"Jay! You said it yourself! He has all of us, the Key, and the Aura Stone!" Jaeson exclaims. "We've got two hours before things start happening."

"What things?" Claire and Tyler both ask.

"Like the sky will fall?" Ethan asks sarcastically.

"No, storms will. Hurricanes, tornadoes, earthquakes," Jaeson says. his head still in his hands. "But that's just the beginning."

"How do the legends stop that?" Tyler asks.

"Their presence," Jaeson says. "They're like gears. They don't necessarily _do_anything, but being there keeps things running smoothly."

"Okay," Tyler says. "Mom, too?"

"Yes," Jaeson answers. "Your father as well, actually."

"Jaeson, we can do it in two hours," I say firmly. "Tell us the rest of your plan."

Jaeson looks up at me, expressionless. Analyzing. He turns to Destiny, who nods, a look of fierce determination on her face.

"Alright," he says. "Odds are we can't get them out without removing the barrier. One of us has to get to Will and Laek and help them break it. I don't know if the two are strong enough, so one of us, Jay, should go down, considering we should be able to convert any energy into electricity using our psychic powers, which is what they'd be using," Jaeson continues. "Once the barrier is broken, we'd have to find where the actual location is. We'd probably be able to do this if one of us used our aura powers while we were teleported to the place. That one of us will be going with Myles, Kate, or the two of them. Any questions so far? Complications?"

"How are we getting there, exactly?" Kate asks.

"We can probably get Palkia to bend space a little so we can teleport there," I tell her. "Actually, we may be able to teleport into the other contained spaces."

"I thought you couldn't get in and out of the house itself?" Claire asks.

"The house is contained by a different barrier. He still has to get in and out," Jaeson tells Claire, who nods, understanding.

"Okay. Continuing, we'll locate where they actually are and go and retrieve them," Jaeson says. "Someone, preferably you, Ethan, will stay back and watch Pratt while the rest of us go and fix everything up."

"How will I get there?" Ethan asks.

"I'll teleport you when we need to," Destiny says.

"'Kay," Ethan says, nodding.

"Okay, what do you want us to do?" Claire asks, talking about her and her brother.

"And me?" Destiny asks.

"I'm staying here with them, right?" Diane asks.

"Yes," Jaeson says. "I want the four of you to stay here, in case we need back up."

"Fine," Claire says, slumping in her chair. Tyler does the same.

"Well... okay," Destiny agrees.

"Right. Let's begin," I say. "Jaeson's right. We only have two hours..."

* * *

I hope all of you enjoyed that chapter!

Well, as for the pole, only two people voted. One of you voted it should be more romantic... and the other that they should continue to be more like a brother and sister.

Thanks to those who voted! INTERNET COOKIES FOR YOU!

Now, I wish to conduct an experiment: I wish to see how many of you actually read my author notes. There is a pole, though it isn't really a pole. Please vote? Please? Maybe? I'd really appreciate it!

Link: u/2741280/


	28. PFH, Stage D: The Walls Are TumblingDown

Well, hello, my friends! I haven't updated in so freaking long... To make it up to you all, I'll be uploading the next two chapters.

ENJOY!

Chapter 28

_**Claire**_

"I'll teleport into the basement. You're too nice to get people to work," Jaeson says, smirking.

Jay laughs. "Don't kill anyone."

"We'll see," he says, then disappears.

"He's kidding, right?" I ask.

_**Jaeson**_

Jay was right. I simply teleported, no space-bending necessary.

I ended up in a large, gray concrete room. In the corner, to be precise. I look around me and almost gasp as I see all the other legends. They're skinny, pale. It is terrible to see.

"Jaeson?" I hear Austin's voice, a little incredulous, a little fearful, a little hopeful.

I look away from his voice. Not that I'd ever tell him this, but I didn't want to see Austin's happy face melted into the zombies of legends I'd seen so far.

"Uh, over here," he says.

I'm relieved when I look and see that he's his normal self. "These auras must be killing you," I tell him.

He shrugs. "I've been... dealing. Anyway, how'd you get here?"

"I teleported."

"Well, welcome to Hell," Austin says. "Wait, can you teleport out?"

"Probably," I say. "But let's stick to the plan and brake the barrier."

"Plan?" Austin asks. "Let's hear it."

"We don't have much time," I tell him. "We are to brake the barrier while Jay locates this place."

"Not much time?" Austin asks next.

"Correct. All the legends have been kidnapped," I tell him.

"What?" Austin demands.

"You heard me. Now, are Laek Crystalink and Will Riverside here?" I ask.

"Yes, do you need them?" Austin wonders.

"I do," I tell him.

"I'll be back," he says, and races away. He comes back a minute later, Lily and two boys trailing him.

"This is Will, that's Laek," he says upon his return. "You already know Lily, I hope." _So__the__blond__one__is__Laek__, __the__orange__one__is__Will__. __Good__to__know__._

Laek looks from side to side, and Will touches his back. The eye movement was a signal, no doubt.

"You radiate power," Laek states. From what I knew, I assumed Will had pulsed water into Laek, which would let him see my aura through his electricity-seeing ability. Since, of course, aura is really electric frequencies. Water was pulsed into him, else he fry himself. The details of that, though, I do not know.

"Yes. I am Jaeson, a mewtwo," I tell the two.

"What do you need us for?" Will asks.

"I need the two of you to break the psychic barrier," I tell them. "Do you think you can do it?"

Laek and Will meet gazes. Small movements are made between them. Signals, I guess.

"We'll try," Will says finally. "I tried to break it with another legend, but I need a constant flow of electricity. The numbers bolted into me can't shift."

"I see," I say, and step back. "Don't kill yourselves."

"We'll try not to," Will says.

And so Will clicks out claws. He digs one left claw into the wall and places his right hand flat on the surface of the wall. Laek puts both hands on Will's left shoulder.

"When you are," Laek says quietly.

"Count of three," Will says, looking nervous. By the look of this whole situation, the boys had almost killed themselves with this before. "One...two..." he braces himself, "three."

Will and Laek immediately go up in a huge yellow wave of electricity. They stand for awhile, both getting used to the motion of electricity around them.

Will then slowly starts to pull his hand away from the wall. A yellow and purple bulge follows his hand. Slowly, slowly, his hand travels away from the wall. "Now!" Will says suddenly, and the electricity grows stronger. All at once the walls, floor, and ceiling flash a yellow color and Will and Laek are knocked back. People scream.

"Did we do it?" Will asks, panting.

I go up to the wall. Still I feel the psychic energy, meaning the barrier wasn't broken. "No," I say, almost letting a slip of sorrow into my voice. "It wasn't enough."

Will lets out a sigh. "That was all we could do... this guy is strong."

"There's still a way," I tell them.

"How?" Will asks, sitting up. Laek does as well.

"I can convert any energy into a form of electricity usable to you and Laek," I explain.

"How?" Will asks.

"Hit me," I say.

_**Austin**_

"So, basically," I begin. "You want us all to shock-slash-burn-slash-um-waterify you?"

"Yes," Jaeson says.

I shrug. "Okay."

And so we gather everyone.

_**Jay**_

"Alright, Myles, Kate, let's go," I say. I hold out my hands and both take one. I teleport us into an isolated corner of the library.

"I hate this place," Myles mutters. "Come on, it's upstairs."

Myles and Kate lead me along the edge of the stairs, trying to get keep me in the more shadowy areas. We head to the right and through another room before we come upon a small one that was all white.

"Great," I mutter as we enter. "White."

"Um... Keyboard. Open!" Myles says demandingly.

Nothing happens.

"No, he said it more like 'keyboard, open,'" Kate says, and suddenly a piano keyboard materializes.

I go up to it and play the song, having memorized it from Kate's memories.

A mirror appears on the wall.

"Let's wait for a signal," I tell them.

"Like what?" Kate asks, crosisng her arms.

_**Austin**_

"Are you sure we aren't going to kill you guys?" I ask Will, Laek, and Jaeson. Behind me are several legends. They're the strongest we can find.

"No," Jaeson and Will say at once.

"What?" Lily asks, coming to stand next to me. "Is this going to kill you guys or not? Give me a truthful answer."

"Probably not," Will says. "Maybe injure... a lot, but not kill."

Lily crosses her arms. "How much electricity can you deal with?"

"Um," Will considers, drawing figures on the wall. "With the help of ground, around six hundred PEU's."

"How much is this going to charge you with?" Lily continues, motioning around her to us.

Again, Will does some math. "Close to seven hundred."

"This is going to kill you two, isn't it?" Lily sighs.

"No," Will says. "It won't. We're going to get hurt, yes. But it's a little pain for us or we all die down here. And if the legends die, I'm pretty sure bad things are going to happen."

"Alright, then. Let's get this over," she says, then joins the rest of everyone.

"Austin, stay back," Jaeson says.

"What? Why?" I demand.

"Using your aura will expose you to all the negativity around here," Jaeson explains. "It's suicide."

"Fine," I mutter, and step away.

"Okay, on the count of three, I want you all to direct your strongest attack at me," Jaeson says. He walks over to the wall and presses his back against it. Maybe to direct the extra electricity elsewhere? "One," he starts. "Two... three!"

All at once hyper beam, dragon pulse, flamethrower, hydro cannon, aurora beam, and Lily's wind X-scissor adaption were sent at Jaeson. Jaeson thrusts his palms towards the attacks. As soon as they near his palms, purple shields appear around each of his hands.

Once the attacks reach his hands he forces his right towards Will and Laek, who had set themselves up accordingly. "Now!" he yells. Electricity explodes from Jaeson's right hand, directly into Laek, who absorbs the electricity and pulses it out through Will with constant yellow explosions.

Will takes a moment to acclimate to the electricity before slowly lifting his palm away.

"Keep it going!" Jaeson yells to everyone.

Will lifts his palm slower, slower still. I can tell the power is tiring him out. But, he keeps going, and finally the wave of purple and electricity starts cracking. Starts... but doesn't continue.

"I... need... more," Will manages to say.

"Damnit, I have to help somehow," I decide. I rush behind everyone. I go through my moves in my head, but the only special attack I could think of was aura sphere. _Well__, __this__isn__'__t__going__to__go__well__..._


	29. PFH, Stage E: Somebody Else's Hell Hole

Hello, my friends! Good morning! Even though, of course, it's 8:30 where I live. Anyway...

ENJOY!

Chapter 29

_**Austin**_

I throw the most powerful aura sphere I can manage into Jaeson. His shield picks it up and converts it into the electrical energy that Will and Laek need. Then energy is then shot out of Jaeson's right palm, along with the rest of the legends' power, and Laek absorbs it and then pulses it through Will with his explosive ability.

That aura sphere from me causes the last surge of energy needed to brake the barrier. It explodes beneath Will's paw and throws he and Laek far backwards.

"Stop!" Jaeson yells, and he jumps high in the air, landing on one knee a few feet away. The legends stop their attacks.

That's when the auras hit me, hard and rough, like bricks. I fall to the ground, clutching my head.

I think I hear my name, and then there are arms around me and Lily's voice is in my ear, saying, "Austin, the barrier is broken. We're free. We're... free," she says, speaking with a kind of astounded excitement.

I force an aura shield around us, and Lily lets go of me. Well, you know I had to kiss her first. Then I stand up and she steps away.

"Thanks," I say as my aura shield turns invisible (apparently that's supposed to happen.) "Now let's do some roll call."

"Good plan," Lily agrees. "You go check on Will, Laek, and Jaeson. I'll get the legends."

"Okay," I say, and I walk over to the collapsed boys. "You two alright?" I wonder, crouching down.

Will slowly sits up and rolls his shoulders. "I will be. Laek?" he asks, turning to his friend.

Laek forces himself to sit up and puts his head in his hands. "I'm exhausted."

"I can tell that you both are," I say. "You guys did a great job. The barrier's broken."

Will lays back down, saying, "Thank goodness." Laek moves over a few inches to lean against the wall.

"Well, I'd like you guys to rest while you can," I tell the two. "I'm fairly certain that something is going to happen within the next hour... good or bad, though, we'll have to see."

"Probably bad," Will says. "We are, after all, still in somebody else's hell hole."

"Good point," I say. "Why are we still here...?" I ask myself, and head over to Jaeson. "Why don't we just get out?"

"First of all, how were you considering doing that?" Jaeson asks. "Second, where will we end up?"

"Good questions," I say. "First, the door over there. Second, who cares?"

"Then we end up in that cell," Lily reminds me, walking over. "And we have no clue how to get out of that."

"Yeah..." I say, defeated. "What's Step Two of your genius plan, then, Jaeson?"

"We wait for Jay," Jaeson tells me.

_**Jay**_

"Well, like that," I tell Kate, referring to the big blast of energy. "Okay. I'm going to try and contact Jaeson. If he says the shield is broken, I'm going to teleport there and back and figure out where they are."

"Alright," Kate and Myles both say at once, and each looks away from each other. I smile to myself. Clearly, there's some strong emotions being denied here.

I press my fingers to my temple, saying, "Jaeson, are you there?" When he didn't respond, I figured the barrier wasn't broken.

Three minutes later, the house shakes harshly.

I try again. "Jaeson?"

"Jay? You're good to go," Jaeson responds.

"Alright, I'll be there," I tell him, and put my hand down. I look at Kate and Myles and say, "I'm going in, guys. No doubt Pratt'll be here any minute, so wait outside. Or, anywhere but here."

"Sounds like a plan," Myles says. "Come on, Kate, we can wait outside the window."

"'Kay," she responds, and they head over.

I step through the mirror and use my aura right away, feeling it draw lines in terms of meters in my mind. This way we get how to get there instead of just the location.

When I open my eyes, I've appeared in the center of a big, gray room.

"So, what's the verdict?" Austin asks, walking up to me. "Where the hell are we?"

"Um," I think for a moment, drawing on my memory. "We're about six hundred feet under Pratt's house."

"Is there a prison above us?" he asks next.

"No," I say.

"What?" Austin's brows knit together in his confusion.

"You have to remember here that he made the barrier himself, Austin," I remind him. "I'm pretty sure he can screw with your mind."

"Probably," Austin says and shrugs. Still he looks happy, excited for the prospect of escaping. "Now how do we get out of here?"

"Well, we probably need to figure out how to get a mirror-portal down here," I tell him. "We didn't really plan for this part. Couldn't have, as the plan would have changed wherever we went."

"Couldn't we just dig up?" Austin asks, then face-palms. "Wait, no, that was a stupid idea."

Suddenly there's a flash of light in the middle of the room, and John Pratt appears. 'Pissed' did not even _begin_to describe how angry he looked.

"Hi," Austin says, a smirk on his face. "Fancy meeting you here."

"You...!" Pratt yells.

Austin shakes his head slowly. "You lose, Pratt, let us out."

"No! I never lose!" Pratt begins to screech. "Zairon forces! Come now!"

"Shit," Jaeson mutters. "Jay, get out of here. Now. Get back to the surface while you can."

"He's bringing reinforcements," I say. "You guys'll need all the help you can get."

"Exactly. Go get Jacey and Blake," Jaeson says quickly. "Using their powers we can get out. And bring back some police or whatever you humans would use in this situation."

I didn't ask why Jacey and Blake's powers. I didn't know what he was up to, but I trusted Jaeson. And so I teleported.

Hope you enjoyed!


	30. The Zairon Battle

My friends... ENJOY!

Chapter 30

_**Lily**_

Suddenly people all dressed in trench coats, boots, and sunglasses teleport here by the tens. Within moments there are at least a hundred. When it stops, there are at least a hundred and fifty.

And every one of them probably has six pokemon.

I almost wish Jay didn't leave.

"Holy shoot," Austin mutters. "This. Is. Not. Good."

"And you still can't use your aura, can you?" I say, sighing. This was going to be very tough.

"No," Austin says. "Crap."

"GO!" Pratt screams. "Defeat them! Defeat them all!" Then he snaps his fingers and, with a quick snap of light, he teleports.

Immediately they all send out their pokemon, a total of about nine hundred.

I launch up in the air and as I come crashing down I send spiraling waves of hurricane-speed wind. Right off the bat, several pokemon are down. Maybe this won't be such a problem.

As I start hearing the screams I realize most of the legends are too weak to fight. In fact, most of them need protection right now.

I watch the little Greek girl, Eleni, spread her arms and use sunny day. The place instantly brightens, and she proceeds to use solar beam to knock out several pokemon.

Jaeson's eyes flash red, and he lifts up a pikachu with a subtle hand motion. he flicks his fingers, sending the pokemon crashing into about four others, knocking them all out.

Austin is doing well without his aura, beating every pokemon that comes within range of his close combat attack.

I regret not paying attention to things around me when a raichu sneaks up and gives me a good jolt. I use dragon pulse to knock him away.

A scyther manages to slip behind me, but he's no problem. Another dragon pulse and he's gone. The dang dragonite, though, he's bound to be trouble.

He locks eyes with me, and all I can see in them is a swirling mess of anger and the bad kind of crazy. _Note__to__self__: __tell__Austin__that__ '__crap__' __is__a__major__understatement__._

He launches at me suddenly, head butt his apparent move. I dodge to the right just in time... and then I remember I can morph. I switch into latias and yell, "Guys! The barrier's gone! We can morph!" Immediately several pokemon flash white and turn into their original forms.

"Look out!" Austin yells, now a lucario.

I look behind me and drop to the ground, just barely avoiding the crazed dragonite's attack.

I get close and use toxic. He screeches in pain as the poison starts to take effect. One he's off the ground, though, he's madder than ever He uses extreme speed and hits me against the wall too fast for me to react. The dragon snickers.

"YA!" Austin yells, hitting the dragon then bolting. He promptly forgets about me and goes after Austin.

I chase after them and use one last, devastating dragon pulse. The dragonite falls and this time he stays down.

"Yeah!" Austin cheers. He holds out his hand, palm facing me. I can't resist and I high-five him.

"You're so childish," I tell him.

"You only just realized that?" he responds, smirking.

I roll my eyes at him. As I look up I notice something on the ceiling. Something called... a garchomp. Directly over Jaeson, who had morphed.

"Jaeson!" I scream, but it's too late. The garchomp releases its hold on the ceiling just as Jaeson looks up. The pokemon he had already been battling hadn't fainted, so she uses hyper beam. The garchomp uses stomp.

Rukia, the zapdos, uses thunder. The other pokemon faints, but garchomp doesn't feel it. He punches Jaeson.

I hear someone scream, and realize it's myself. Orange claws were wrapped around my neck.

There's a flash of light in the corner. Jay, Blake, Ethan, Jacey, Kate, Myles, Destiny, Tyler, and Claire appear, just in time. They get to work.

Destiny shoots and ice beam from her palm, aimed at the garchomp.

Jay uses psychic, and the claws around me are thrown backwards. The charizard is thrown to the ground.

"Tyler and Claire," I call to my kids, who look up with happiness in their eyes. "I love you, so stay in that corner," I say, and they nod. I notice Ethan in the corner, and he nods at me. He'll protect them. I turn to Jay and say, "Jay, let's take care of this." Jay smirks and morphs. He floats to me, and we face the charizard.

He rushes up at us fast, mouth lighting with fire. Jay uses water pulse and I swoop under the charizard and then head-butt him upwards as he falls down.

He hits the ground, fainted.

We turn to our next target.

_**Jacey**_

"Let's go," I tell my brother, who nods eagerly.

We rush out into the middle of the room and start attacking the trainers. They had all sent their pokemon to hurt our friends, and so they were vulnerable. I had been meaning to give Blake some practice, wasn't now just the perfect time?

"Blake, use your antimatter powers," I suggest as I kick someone in the face. He falls over and doesn't get back up.

"Okay," he says. He flicks the air and suddenly everything within twenty feet of Blake was covered in the black antimatter stuff. There's a lot of screaming as the antimatter squeezes them.

When it clears there is just around forty people on the ground. "Good job," I say to him. "Now it's my turn."

I turn to face several stunned Zairon creeps, then snap. I let a satisfied smile settle on my face as green light explodes beneath them. Was it my father's power? I wasn't sure. Whatever it was, I used it and abused it.

They all crash down as the floor beneath them crumbles.

I smirk. "You don't mess with my friends."

_**Avalon**_

"My next wish..." John Pratt thinks for a moment. He turns round to look at Nico, Nicole, Gekido, and Uxie. None of whom will meet his gaze. He huffs, annoyed. "...is for you all to teleport to me when I snap twice."

I grant it and look down at the floor.

Pratt snickers. "Don't worry, you'll all be replaced and dead soon."

I didn't worry about what he said. I didn't believe him, I never would. It couldn't be true. We were legends, weren't we? Willing and required to risk everything for the greater good. Everything, especially what hurt the most to risk. They'd think of a plan. They'd have to.

Oooh, ha ha ha HA! Cliffhanger!

P.S. I have decided that Jaeson and Destiny would be better off in a brother-sister relationship. Thanks to those of you who responded! And for Eleni, who always reviews :D Gracias!


	31. PFH, Stage F: Foiled

Heh, Austin's going to kill me after this chapter.

ENJOY!

Chapter 31

_**Third**____**Person**_

Will and Laek stand back-to-back. Both were still pretty exhausted from before. As the pokemon gather around, preparing to fight, Jaeson and Eleni appear.

The foursome fall into a fighting stance.

"Don't worry about location, everyone get who would be personally be easiest to beat," Will says. Everyone agrees with a nod, most of which unseen by Will.

The first attack, a flame thrower from a charmeleon, misses Jaeson. Will jumps over and throws a water pulse attack at it, knocking it away.

Eleni yelps as a croconaw spits water at her. Laek gets over there and uses thunder punch, knocking it out.

"Watch it," Jaeson warns as an electrobuzz appears, hand charging up. Will jumps away just in time and Jaeson beats it with a single blow of psychic. Will then, a bit unrelevantly, noticed the bruise on his face.

_**Myles**_

Kate and I stand back-to-back as a cloud of pokemon forms around us. "Ready?" I ask her.

"Born so," she responds, and we both unleash our attacks.

I start with a hyper beam, swirling it around like a laser. It knocks out several pokemon with a satisfying crashing sound.

Kate, meanwhile, had chosen psychic. Several pokemon hit the ground around her, fainted.

"That's at least forty," I remark, counting in pairs of five.

"Good," Kate says, smirking. The look is so lovely on her face.

Then there's more around us, and Kate and I spring back into action. I unleash another hyper beam, devastating their crowd.

Kate takes the other half down with hypnosis. All except one.

A tyranitar.

"Shoot!" Kate exclaims. "He's immune to psychic attacks, damnit!"

"My dark-type attacks only do half the damage," I mutter.

"Well, hyper beam and psychic aren't going to do much. Do you know anything else?" Kate asks me.

"Brick break, if I can get close enough," I explain. "Since my hood probably wouldn't work..."

"Go for it," Kate says. "I'll cover you."

"Got it," I tell her, and I rush towards the big green thing. I hear it roar at me, but I trust Kate can take care of things, so I keep running.

He starts to use hyper beam towards me, but Kate uses aurora beam to distract it.

I use quick attack the rest of the way and hit it hard with brick break. That knocks it over, but it stands again. I jump away as it starts to use hyper beam.

Suddenly Kate is next to me, using aurora beam head-on. This time he falls... and stays down.

_**Lily**_

And suddenly it's over, just as quickly and abruptly as it had began. Ninety percent of the enemies were fainted on the ground, the last few shivering against the walls.

There a flash and John Pratt appears, smirking. He turns to the wall and briefly calls, "Keyboard, open." And magically a piano keyboard materializes next to him, stand and all.

"It's over," Austin states. "We've won. You have no more forces."

Pratt lets out a harsh laughter, leaning on the keyboard. "And that is where you are wrong." With that, he holds up the Aura Stone and its key. He snaps twice and Avalon, Gekido, Uxie, Nico, and Nicole are behind him.

All the legends. The Aura Stone. The Key.

No...

"That's right," he says, seeing everyone's shocked expressions. "I have every single legend here, as well as both auric elements. The storms have already begun."

"No," someone says incredulously. "No."

"Yes!" he exclaims happily. "Take a minute. Think about it."

"Why?" I demand. "What do you want from all this?"

"Ah, Lily, you are smart to ask," he says. He plays a few notes on the keyboard, and in response a mirror appears on the wall. He scoots himself and the keyboard closer to it. "Well, you see, my mistress was killed a long time ago," he explains. "And she wants her body back. With that, her powers, her control. This is the only way to do that."

And through the mirror steps our worst nightmare.

She has white hair that reaches her ankles.

Her skin is paler than a ghost's.

And she wears white robes that swish around as she walks forward to stand next to Pratt.

Fate.

I hope you all enjoyed!

Austin: Why, why WHY?

RL: Because-

Austin: Couldn't have been Destiny's evil twin or something? ANYONE but her!

RL: Because-

Austin: WHY? *Shakes RL hard*

RL: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah! St-op sha-king me-ee-ee-ee!

Lily: Austin! Stop shaking our author!

Austin: *Stops shaking RL. RL falls over without anyone noticing.* BUT SHE BROUGHT FATE BACK!

Lily: I know! Calm down.

Austin:... But why?

Lily: Because.

Austin: "Because" isn't a reason!

Lily: Yeah, it is!

Austin: Not an acceptable one. *Crosses arms*

RL: *Gets back up.* *Sighs.* Where's Jay when you need him?

Hope you also liked my little banter or whatever it is called!


	32. The last Hope

Yeah... now Lily's going to murder me. And quite possibly all of you.

Chapter 32

_**Austin**_

"It's Fate!" someone screams. The name echoes harshly around in our heads for a moment as the realization hits us.

_No__. __No__, __no__, __no__, __no__, __no__. __This__can__'__t__be__real__... _My mind tries to find possible solutions to these unearthly problems, but there aren't any. None, none at all.

Except...

"Jaeson, Jay," I say, and swallow. "The Key and the Aura Stone only have value if... if I'm alive, right?"

Jay's eyes go wide for a moment. His lips form the word, "No."

Jaeson takes a deep, deep breath before saying, "That's... correct."

"There has to be another way," Lily declares.

"I fear there is not," Uxie says. "We thank you, Austin, for your bravery and kindness."

I nod, letting the reality of what I was about to do sink in.

"Austin, I'd never admit it before now, but..." Jaeson swallows. I knew this was hard for him. "I've treasured you as a friend. Thank you."

"I... I'll miss you," Myles says from across the room. "You're one heck of a fighter, mate."

"Austin?" Jay says, and I look towards him. "I'll miss you. You know you are one of my best friends."

I look to Lily and say, "Tell Diane I say goodbye. Lily, I love you. I love the kids. Tell them and know yourself that there is no one else I'd rather do this for. See you in my next life," I say, and manage to give her her favorite of my smirks.

Lily says sadly, "You won't remember me in your next life."

"He lived through the Battle of Being, correct?" Destiny asks.

"Yes," Lily says. "Why?"

"Living through and participating a major legendary event lets him keep his memories," Destiny says. "I know this for certain."

Lily smiles. It's bitter-sweet. "Then, Austin, I will see you. Goodbye, my love. Goodbye."

"Pratt! Why don't you do something?" Fate screamed. Her terrible voice makes us flinch, the memories freshened in our minds.

"Because he won't actually do it," Pratt declared. "No way, my Goddess. Do not fret."

Fate's eyes narrow, but she says nothing.

"Well, guys," I say to everyone. "It's been a pleasure fighting beside you all. Really. But this, my friends, is goodbye." I smile at everyone one last time, then click out my claws.

I feel a pulse of aura light in my palm, and I shove my claws and the pulse directly into my heart.

I expected to feel the pain before my death, but I didn't.

My last feelings were happy ones, if you could call them that.

RL: Lily? Lily, where are you?

Lily: I'm not talking to you!

RL: *Sighs.* Oh, just... fudge. Just fudge.


	33. It Has To Be Over

Well, guys, I am now a zombie twice over. Soon to be... thrice? What a funny word.

Chapter 33

_**Lily**_

I run to Austin as he falls, but when I get there I am already too late. I press two fingers onto his neck and feel no pulse. I place my hand on his chest and feel no calming beat.

Austin Aurastone is dead.

For a full minute sobs overtake me. My shoulders shake hard, causing the tears rolling down my cheeks to splash onto Austin's colding frame. Thankfully, the shivering sobs turn into shaking anger just fast enough.

I stand up and turn a seething glare to Pratt and Fate.

I take a deep, raggedy breath before saying, "I hope you're happy." I let the four words echo around the room for a moment before continuing. "Your storms are frightening children, killing poor men at sea, flooding the houses of the innocent. People are dying and suffering at your hand as we speak. Not only that, Pratt, but you have emaciated every one of these legends, still are. You have starved them not only of physical nutrients but of light and love and peace and sleep and freedom."

Pratt stays silent, listening for the rest of my speech.

"And lastly," I say, directing my glare right into his cold eyes, "you have forced suicide upon Austin Aurastone, a wonderful, wonderful man. And for what? For Fate, a cold, sick, _horrible_creature who almost killed us all before for her own evil purposes. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Pratt smirks, but this time I know he's wrong. It's over. It has to be; I can't stand to lose anyone else. "Activate, aura of the guardians, for your song has failed and a new world must we create," Pratt says in an ancient language. With that he presses together the Aura Stone and its Key.

People gasp, but nothing happens.

Nothing except Fate screaming, "NO!" then disappearing with a flash.

"You lost, Pratt," Sky says, stepping forward. "It's over."

Ethan appears from the corner and walks over to Pratt, handcuffs in hand. Pratt shakes in shock and disbelief as Ethan cuffs him. He falls to his knees, his eyes wide.

A shield appears around him, and Palkia appears. "You are trapped here, now, until we figure out what to do with you."

"Let's get out of here," I say, and turn to Uxie. "How do we do it?"

"He gets out using a button crafted from my powers," Astar says. "So we probably would all hold hands and Jay or Jaeson or someone would teleport."

"Sounds right to me," Uxie says.

"Before we go, though," Sky says, and she rushes into the corner where the kids hid, Astar following.

"Mom!" Jacey yells, and she and Blake and Astar and Sky all embrace.

A few minutes later, Jaeson teleports them all away, back to the surface to try and fix all the brokenness. Tyler, Claire, Jay, and I stay back. We are too saddened and numbed to feel the happiness of our own reunion.

Jaeson and Lyan teleport back to us, and we all walk over to Austin's body.

I give my brother a hug. "It'll be alright," Lyan whispers.

"So you say," I respond, standing up. The six of us avoid looking at both each other and Austin.

With a little white flash, Destiny appears in, like Jaeson, her eighteen-year-old form. She does not look at us, but instead at the empty space next to me.

"Yes, Austin, I can see you," she says.

Lily: …?

RL: You'll see, Lily. Just hold on. I can only type so fast.

Lily: ...But he's my husband! Tell me what happens! How can Destiny see him and not me?

RL: Lily, calm down- *Gets socked*

Lily: HELLO! THIS IS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AND THE FATHER OF MY CHILDREN WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE!

Jaeson: *appears* Wow, RL. I've never seen her this mad except maybe twice, both of which being your fault. Way to go.

RL: Shut up, Jaeson. Just shut up. Why are you not scking me? One of your best friends is dead! And... you're already gone.


	34. Now The Thunder Is Was Inside

I AM SO SORRRYY!

I uploaded it into the doc manager and never posted it...! I'm so stupid... and sorry...

I really like this chapter. It fun to write :D Fun as in a relief, though, as now Lily and friends will GET OUT OF MY FACE!

Lily: *Backs away slowly and then walks away as if nothing had happened.*

Jaeson: *Continues to stand there smirking.*

RL: *Glares.*

Jaeson: *Continues to smirk.*

RL: *Gives up and continues to write.*

* * *

Chapter 34

_**Austin**_

What's the weirdest thing that's ever happened to you? Was it seeing the inside of your mouth when you were three? Was it when your teacher started trying to be funny, or sound like Batman? When somebody said 'rofling'?

Well, for me, it was leaving my body. Then I watched it for a while, then I watched my wife sob, then listened to her speech about how terrible Pratt is, and now we're here.

'Here' being standing next to Lily and everybody as they refuse to look at each other... and my body.

Just so you know, this entire time I haven't moved my feet whatsoever. Yes, that's right, laugh at me all you want, but I'm terrified that I'll float away if I move either foot.

With a flash Destiny appears. I can't say it is to my surprise when she stares directly at me and says, "Yes, Austin, I can see you."

"Thank gosh!" I exclaim happily. "What do I do?"

"Stay still-"

"Will I float away?" I demand.

"No," Destiny says. "Only if you want to. Don't try. If you float out of this room, we won't be able to get you back in your body."

Lily and I exclaim at once: "You can do that?"

"Yes, I can. Fate did it, didn't she?" Destiny asks.

"Yeah, she did," I realize.

"So how do we do it?" I ask.

"Well," Destiny thinks for a moment. "You killed yourself with an aura pulse and your claws. The claw marks I can easily fix, but the pulse probably messed up the electric alignments in your system. We'll need professionals for that, I think."

"You mean Will and Laek?" I ask.

"Exactly," she smiles.

_**Austin**_

"So we're going to... zombify Austin?" Will asks with a confused look on his face.

"WHAT?" I shout, and Destiny covers her ears.

"Austin, I can hear you," Destiny reminds me.

"Oh, sorry," I say sheepishly.

"What?" Will and Laek demand at once.

"Austin's soul is standing next to Lily," Destiny explains.

"Okay..." Will says. "Explain to us how this works."

"When he killed himself, he not only cut his chest up very badly but he sent an aura pulse into his heart," Destiny say. "So we need to heal his body first, and then we need to put his soul back in his body and shock him in the damaged areas at the same time."

"How do we heal him? His cells are already dead," Will asks.

"I can do it. My healing is a special kind," she explains. She crouches next to my body, but before she even really looks at it she turns her gaze to me and says, "This is what you want, right?"

"I have no intention of being dead if I can help it," I tell her very seriously.

"Just checking," she says.

"Is this really going to work?" Claire asks. Tyler and her are holding hands, just like they used to when they were really little and there was thunder and lightning outside. Arguably, now it was inside.

"Yes," Destiny says, determined. She looks down at my body, and I can't help but notice the slightest nervousness on her face.

Jaeson must see it, too, as he says to her quietly, "You can do it."

"If you say so," she says in response. Then she begins with a deep breath. A soft but high-pitched sound can be heard as she places her hands onto the wound. As she releases the air, her hands start to glow and the wound, very slowly at first, fills in. "What this healing allows me to do is replicate your cells, even if they're dead," she explains. After a few more tense minutes, she stands and says she is finished.

"So what exactly do we do?" Will asks.

"Laek, I need you to put one hand over Austin's heart and the other over his eyes, please," she says. Laek sits on his knees and does as he is told. "And Will, get ready to pulse water into him, as he's going to need to do a voltage of 60 PEU's, which I know isn't high for you two normally, but I can tell you are both exhausted," Destiny continues, then looks to me. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," I tell her. Lily briefly searches in my direction, but I can tell she can't see me and isn't happy about it. I have caught everybody else doing the same thing, even Jaeson. He's the only one who didn't really have a reaction, which isn't surprising.

"Are you two ready?" Destiny asks. Will has moved to sit next to Leak, both hands on one shoulder.

"Yes," both say, sureness in their voices.

"Then let's begin," Destiny tells us.

* * *

(Hetalia note, btw) Well, guys, on a totally random and unrelated note, I just saw how America and Tony met. I laughed my butt off at the end when Britain's like, "So this is what America's new friend looks like. Ridiculous, right?" And of course there's a leprechaun, a fairy, a flying mint bunny, and, you know, et cetera.


	35. Reaction Time

ENJOY!

Chapter 35

_**Third**____**Person**_

"On the count of three," Destiny decides. She takes one hand of Ghost Austin and one hand of his body, hating that neither had any warmth at all. Hating that this had to happen. Hating that people could be so evil as to cause this.

"One?" Will says, a question, when she does not say it.

"Two," she says, and prepares herself. Jaeson tenses in the background, the same hating thoughts as Destiny's running through his head over and over like a mantra.

"Three!" the three say together.

All at once Will starts pulsing water into Laek. He does as much as he can, hoping to heal some of the damage made by the previous time as well as keep him from further damaging himself.

Laek rushes the electricity through his fingers and into Austin's body, feeling the electricity that made up his aura- which would have stayed awhile after his death either way- knit back together.

And Destiny forces Austin's ghost hand and bodily hand together in a clap.

They all (except Jaeson) gasp as a bright light explodes at the scene.

When the light finally fades and everyone's vision returns, Destiny immediately notices Austin's soul isn't next to Lily anymore.

"Austin?" Destiny asks, fearing he had somehow gone.

"Right here," Austin's voice comes from the floor... and from his throat. His actual, physical throat.

"Austin!" everyone yells excitedly. Okay, so Jaeson doesn't yell, but he does smile happily.

"Ow, guys, my head feels like hell," Austin says, slowly moving his arm to cover his eyes. "Holy crap, guys, I feel pain right now," Austin realizes numbly. "I'm alive."

Lily then falls to her knees to his right and wraps her arms around her husband. Then, not to her shame, she starts sobbing.

"Lily, don't cry, I'm not dead," Austin says about a minute into her crying.

"What is wrong with him?" Will asks. "I mean, his reaction time is seriously slowed."

"His soul and body are still readjusting to each other," Destiny tells him. Then she looks at Claire and Tyler and says, "What are you waiting for?"

"Our dad was dead... but now he's is alive," Claire says. "And my mom is crying."

"Two impossible things in one night," Tyler explains.

And then Claire faints. Tyler reaches a hand out and catches her. He'd been waiting for it.

About a minute later, Austin moves the hand from his eyes and notices Lily, her arms wrapped around his core. "Lily, what's wrong?"

"You were dead," she reminds him. "Remember?"

"Yes," he says. "But I'm not anymore." As he realizes what loss she must have felt, he takes her in his arms and kisses her. "Everything's okay now. I'm alive, Pratt has been defeated, and all the legends are free."

"You're right," Lily says.

"Oh, so _now_you admit it," Austin says, smirking.

Lily laughs and says, "Don't make me hit you." She stands and then reaches a hand out for Austin, who grabs it thankfully and attempts at standing up.

"Crap!" he exclaims as he falls back over. "Ow!"

"Whoa, what's wrong with your legs?" Lily asks.

"As I said before, his body and soul are still readjusting," Destiny says. "Though his reaction time has recovered. That's a good sign."

"So about when do you think he'll be totally back to normal?" Will asks.

"Any minute, I believe," Destiny responds. Laek and Will watch him carefully, curious.

Destiny was right. After a minute Austin rises and stays up. Carefully, he walks forward, trips over his shoe, and falls flat on his face. "Damnit!" he swears loudly.

"Nice job," Tyler says, stepping towards his father.

"Tyler, when did you get here?" he asks, then notices his daughter on the ground. "And what happened to Claire?"

"We've been here the whole time," Tyler says, confused.

"Doesn't matter," Austin says, mostly to himself. He steps forward and hugs his son. For a moment it's what you would call a man hug, but then Tyler gives in and really hugs his dad.

Tears threaten at the corners of his eyes and he whispers, "Dad, we- I was scared."

"Tyler, there are a lot of things to be scared of in this world," Austin begins. "As long as your mother or I is alive, I swear to gosh that if you are ever kidnapped you will never end up trapped as long as we've been here. Therefore, that is not one of those things."

"I was scared that you really were dead," he responds.

Austin steps back, moving his hand to Tyler shoulder and dropping the other to his side. "Tyler, I was really dead. Destiny, Will, and Laek brought me back."

"Seriously?" Tyler demands.

"Yes," Austin says.

Suddenly Tyler walks past his father. He seriously looks at Destiny, Laek, and Will in turn and says, "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Destiny says, smiling.

"Glad to have helped," Will says, and Laek nods to him.

"So how exactly did you do it?" Austin asks.

While Destiny explains it to him, Lily asks Jaeson, "Why did he not notice Tyler and Claire?"

"His brain couldn't comprehend all the images and sounds, so he subconsciously picked the most predominant ones," Jaeson explains. "That's part of the reason he covered his eyes at first."

"Ah, okay," Lily says, satisfied.

"Is it my turn to say how glad I am that you're alive... again?" Jay asks.

"Yup," Austin says. "Good to see you're pretty well yourself."

"Yeah, I am," Jay says. "Especially since everyone's out of here. Except, well, us."

"Yeah," Austin agrees. "Speaking of, let's get the hell out of here."

"Good plan," Jay says, and they get everyone together. Lily picks up Claire and then they all teleport.

So, our story here almost comes to an end. There's just the epilogue left!


	36. Epilogue

Why did none of you tell me that I hadn't posted the ending...? I would have posted it for all of you much, MUCH sooner...

ENJOY!

Epilogue

_**Claire**_

_**(**__**One**__**Year**__**Later**__**)**_

Jacey, Carol, and I walk down the path leading down to my house, chatting about the randomest things.

Tom, Blake, and Tyler walk a few feet behind us, in the middle of a heated discussion about cars and their many parts.

The roof is now divided into two sections. A rope separates the two sections.

On the right side would be my parents, fighting as usual. On the left side Uncle Jay, Jaeson, Destiny, and Marissa all sit cross-legged. Marissa twitches a few times, occasionally sneaking glances at her friends.

"Mom!" I call as we get closer. "Tom, Carol, Jacey, and Blake are over!"

"Ok-" she starts, just when Dad pushes her off. Mom flips and lands easily on her feet. "I'm going to get you!" she yells at my father, who was now laughing. Mom turns to us kids and says, "Have fun." She then runs inside and appears on the roof a few moments later.

"Where'd she...?" Dad mumbles, just as Mom sneaks onto the roof behind him and punches him. Dad is sent down onto the ground.

"Dang!" my father says, getting up. "You...!" he yells in mock anger, a smirk on his face.

We kids go inside, leaving the adults to do their thing. I unnecessarily warn my friends that Myles and Kate (who are now girl- and boyfriend) and Astar and Sky will all be over for dinner later. It isn't a barbeque, though the sunny and warm weather is perfect for it. My dad couldn't use one if he tried. In fact, he can barely work the oven right.

Yep. This isn't a normal day.

It's just normally weird.

_**The **__**Voice **__**Of **__**Jay**_

And so, Sasha's baby gets delivered just as she and Gekido reach the hospital from the house of the evil Pratt. All the legends eventually hold the cute little baby, who's blessed several times by everyone. Her name is Azure, named for her bright blue eyes.

Kate and Myles aren't married. Hey, it's only been eleven months. I didn't say they'd _never _get married.

Arielle and all the legends return to their normal selves.

Uxie finally receives all the memories from her previous life.

Avalon and her family get back to their normal lives soon. They are changed people, yes, but now everyone knows to be more careful.

Will and Laek complete the mission. It turns out to be one of the most dangerous yet.

The arrest is left up to the legends.

Ethan ends up training Tyler to be quite good.

Sky helps Clare get a hold of her powers.

Austin and Lily continue to work for PIPA.

Jaeson and Destiny decide to live in the human world. They agree to be in their late twenties and rent an apartment as a brother and his sister. They go by the names Jaeson and Destiny Oracle.

Palkia and Dialga get back to their dimensions.

As for Marissa and I? Well, let's just say that there might be a couple rings in my pocket. And Lily demands to help plan the event, which will end up being rainbow, if I can get Marissa to agree. Wish me luck with that.

And so, my friends, the story ends.

* * *

I hope you all have enjoyed reading it as much as I had writing it. Thank you so, so much to all of those who have read the entire story, and even more to those who have reviewed! I appreciate both things!

So, my cast of characters and I bid you a farewell.

For now.

For

whenever

story

ends,

another

begins...


End file.
